


What You Don't Expect

by Blue_Night



Series: The Pegasus Alliance [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Wraith Feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis returned to Pegasus. On earth, everything's just fine. Cameron Mitchell is bored and has an unusual wish to John Sheppard and his allied Wraith...<br/>Will he get what he wants and if that's so, will he still want it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival In Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is originally written in German called 'Gefährliche Wünsche', so I hope you will be gentle with my english!
> 
> A million Thanks to my Beta liz_mo for her help, support and good advice!

Colonel Cameron Mitchell stepped through the wormhole and looked around.

It had been a while since he was the last time in Atlantis. Exactly two years, when Atlantis was swimming in the pacific near San Francisco on earth for a few weeks.

 

A lot had happened since then.

 

The Ori were defeated, Baal had been eliminated by the Tok'ra and the remaining Goa'uld fought with each other and were no longer a threat to earth.

Atlantis had returned to Pegasus and John Sheppard, promoted to a full bird Colonel like himself, had established a surprising well functioning alliance with Todd, the ancient Wraith-Commander and his twelve Hives.

 

Cameron smirked.

Of course, it had been easy for John Sheppard to convince Todd of the necessity to become allies. After all, they were...together, since they had fought against the Superhive-ship to rescue earth from the invasion of the Wraith.

 

Only a few people of the Stargate Center and even less of the IOA knew. For the powers that were responsible they were just friends, whatever those people might think of what kind of friendship it was.

 

It had been an entirely different kind of matter to convince the twelve Hives of the necessity to build an alliance. Todd was the Commander-in-chief, but each Hive had a commander of its own and without their acceptance and cooperation, the alliance would never have worked.

One of the facts that had the commanders  convinced to agree to become allies, was the lethal threat to their lives by the survivors of the modified hoffanian epidemic spread all over Pegasus by Michael Kenmore a few years ago. Every Wraith feeding from an infected human would die an agonizing painful death. And none of the Wraith could be sure, if the human he tried to feed from was infected or not.

 

Sheppard had begun to search for the survivors. He had offered them help and support, they didn't receive from other people in Pegasus fearing the revenge of the Wraith. The expedition of Atlantis searched for planets where the survivors could settle down, gave them support and medical help and promised protection and shelter.

As a counter to that, the infected people helped the scientists of Atlantis to find a remedy for the humans fed from, so they could survive the feeding without suffering and dying a horrible death.

So, the twelve Hives made a large profit from the alliance and the twelve officers in charge had decided for the benefit of this alliance. Since then, Atlantis and her allied planets were protected by Todds's Hives against other Wraith.

 

A familiar voice interrupted Mitchell's musings.

 

"Mitchell! It's been a long time!"

 

Sheppard came to him, casual, relaxed greeting him with a smile and a firm handshake.

Mitchell returned both.

"Yeah! It's been a while, You're looking good", he said with a suggestive undertone.

Sheppard blushed and shot him a grim look, which left Cameron grinning.

"I thought, the progress of aging would help you becoming more tactful", he growled, embarrassed.

"And I thought, it would help you to keep from blushing!" Cameron answered in a good mood, while he followed the other colonel to the quarters.

"And anyway, where's your 'better half'?"

Sheppard rolled his eyes, but he grinned.

"At the place, where he's most of the time being when he visits in Atlantis. In the medical labs with Jennifer and Rodney."

"Ah. Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Of Rodney or Jennifer?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Cameron replied mockingly.

Sheppard shook his head. "No. Not at all. Rodney and Jennifer found each other. If I'm jealous, than it would be of Dorothy. Todd adores her and she's really thrilled by him", he laughed. "Who would think, that an ancient Wraith-Commander would be such a great babysitter. Torren really loves him, too."

Cameron smirked. "I would say with his experience of over ten thousand years, he must be the perfect grandfather. By the way, being with him makes you a grandfather, too."

He evaded the outraged dig in the ribs from Sheppard and laughed.

"You really should try not to blush, Sheppard!"

Then he became serious. "I would be glad to get to know Dorothy. The daughter of Rodney and Jennifer must have an incredible IQ."

John smiled tenderly. "Yes, of course. She's one year old and she talks a lot for her age. She's enchanting and so cute. Not like her father at all. Thank God."

Cameron looked amused. "You like him the way he is. You don't really want him to change", he remarked and waited for the door of his quarter to open.

"Thank you, John. Do you have time to drink coffee with me? I want to ask you a favor. Both, Todd and you. But I want to talk to you alone first."

Sheppard eyed him suspiciously. Then, he sighed. "Fair enough. I'll pick you up in about an hour and we can have some coffee together."

Cameron nodded relieved. "Thank you. See you later."

 

\------------------------------------------

 

An hour later, they sat in the Cafeteria, drinking coffee.

 

"You want WHAT?" John choked on his coffee and placed his cup back on the table, coughing.

He stared at Cameron, completely stunned. "You're kidding me, right?"

 

Cameron glanced back without blinking.

 

After a moment, John frowned. "You're really serious", he stated incredulously.

"Absolutely. Why does it bothers you so? I mean, you're living with one of them."

Sheppard cleared his throat. "That's something totally different."

"Why?" Cameron inquired, confused.

John hesitated. "Because... he's special", he said helplessly.

Cameron smirked with amusement. "Of course, he is. You two wouldn't be together if he was not", he answered dryly. "Don't you spend time with him on his Hive?"

"Yes, I do. But I have known the Wraith for years. I know how to behave in front of them. And - as you said earlier - I'm the mate of the Commander-in-chief. And in spite of that, I would never ever want to spend my holiday at this place!"

He shook his head, still stunned.

"You want to spend your 'holiday' on a Hive! What's that supposed to mean, Cameron?"

 

Cameron shrugged. "The last two years were not what I was looking for being a colonel of the Air Force, John. SG1 doesn't exist anymore and the others seem to be happy with what they're doing now. But I have to lick all those beginners into shape and I'm spending most of my time at a desk. I'm bored to death, John! I want to do something exciting!"

 

"And so you want to be among Wraiths for weeks." John considered Mitchell for a while.

Now, it was Cameron's turn to blush.

 

"It would be something new", he defended himself helplessly.

"Yeah, I'm sure, it would be. Totally different to all that you know." John stated dryly.

"It could be very helpful."

Sheppard raised an eyebrow at this. "For whom? I'm hoping, there will never be any Wraith on earth again."

Cameron could see all of his hopes are dashed.

 

"After all, Atlantis still depends on earth. it could be very helpfully for you to have someone you trust as an intermediary on earth, who has - hm - practical experience."

John looked at him "And I trust you?" He asked impassive.

"I hope so."

Sheppard sighed. "It might be helpful, yes. If you're still alive after your 'holiday'."

"Why do you think it could be so dangerous? They're allies, aren't they? Do you think, one of them would try to feed from me?"

 

Sheppard pulled a face. "They are allies. And I don't believe that one of Todd's Wraith would try to feed from you, unless in the face of death perhaps. But the Wraith are in a civil war and Pegasus is a dangerous place."

 

"God, John, I was in front of danger many times. I fought against Goa'uld and the Ori!"

 

"The Wraith are an entirely different kind of matter."

 

"Why? After all, they _are_ allies, at least a part of them, thanks to you and Todd. It's not as if I wanted to be on an hostile Hive."

 

John emptied his cup. "You're really persistant", he sighed.

 

Cameron began to grin. "You will ask him?"

John rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, I will. I even will put in a good word for you, although I have a bad feeling about this. But I make you no promises."

 

"Thank you, John."

"Don't thank me. If something's happening to you, the SGC and the IOA will have my head on a silver platter."

 

Cameron grinned very smug. "Oh, the SGC and the IOA already know. And they're very pleased about that possibility."

 

John frowned. "You owe me, Mitchell. You so owe me for that!" He growled defeated.

 

Cameron laughed. "That's all right. I'm sure you will be successful persuading Todd" he answered with a suggestive undertone again.

 

This time, Sheppard didn't blush.

 

"You should be careful what you wish for, Cameron. It might come true" he replied quietly.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron told John his wish. How will Todd react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of fun writing about Cameron and his holiday-wish, I hope you will have fun reading it!  
> Thanks to my Beta liz_mo again, her support is simply invaluable!

John blinked, as he was waking up. Confused, he felt around, but there was no one at the other side of the bed.

He sat up and saw Todd standing in front of the window, looking outside. Quietly, he got up and stepped behind his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist and nestling against Todds back.

 

"Hey", he murmured, placing a chaste kiss at the smooth and cool skin.

"Hm", Todd only rumbled, but he groped for Johns hands and drew them closer around his midsection.

"Can't sleep?" John asked cautiosly.

"No. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't. What's wrong, Todd?"

Todd hesitated and John sighed. "You're angry about Mitchell's wish."

"I'm not angry, at least not with you, John. Surprised or concerned would be more correct. You must admit, Mitchell's wish is a little bit unusual."

"Certainly, it is", he paused for a moment. "But by the way, I understand his feelings, Todd. For Cameron, flying was always the most important thing in his life, like it was for me. It's the reason, he went to the Air Force. And although he couldn't fly as often as he wanted to with SG1, he could go to other planets with them, do something extraordinary, make a difference..."

He sighed again, struggeling for the right words.

"And now, he's spending most of his time at a desk or looking for untrained soldiers, who think they know it all. No wonder, he's frustrated and bored."

"Everyone has to start sometimes being inexperienced, John. You're spending a lot of time with licking beginners into shape."

"Yeah, I do. But I'm far away enough from Stargate Center and the IOA. I can do it my way. And honestly, I'm spending only little time at a desk", he replied a little embarrassed.

Todd chuckled. "Yes, that's true, thanks to Major Lorne, who does it for you without complaining."

"Yeah, I'm lucky about this", John admitted, gently turning Todd around to face him.

"And I'm free to go to missions off-world, something, Mitchell can't hardly do anymore. And if he does, it will be with someone he doesn't know and not with his team that works well together. I'm not suprised that he's going insane. I would go, too, if I was at his place. I never stood that for two years", he remarked self-critical.

"That's probably true." Todd wrapped his arms firmly around Sheppard playing gently with his dark hair. John purred and melted against him.

"You know what it's like to be on a Hive, do you really think he would be able to fit in for several weeks?"

John smiled at Todd's chest. Todd's question told him that he would consider Cameron's wish without turning it down immediately.

"I would think so. Cameron's able to adjust and although people may think that he's acting in a carefree manner sometimes, he's a very good officer."

"Speaking of the carefree manner - I too know two of them", Todd mumured amused above his hair. "You seem to be very similar."

John was glad for the darkness to hide his blushing.

"That's true. But he's definitely better in taking orders", he admitted sheepishly. For a short moment, the past became very real and he tried to stay calm.

Todd tenderly kissed his head gently rocking him.

"Are you sure?"  "Yes, I am."

Todd lifted his chin and looked him in the eyes.

"Tomorrow, I will speak to him. After that, I will decide, if I talk to my second-in-command. His Hive would be the only one Mitchell could stay. And you know my second. Finally, it will be his decision to make."

John smiled thankfully at his lover. This was more than he had hoped for.

"Thank you, Todd", he answered softly.

Todd bowed his head and kissed him deeply and with growing passion. John melted along his body and kissed him back.

"Let's go back to bed", he whispered at Todd's lips.

Todd chuckled , lifting John up without effort and carrying him to their bed. John wrapped his legs around Todd's waist giving himself to the ancient warrior without hesitation.

 

\--------------------------

 

Colonel Mitchell looked around the cafeteria and watched the bustling activity surrounding him searching for a table to sit down.

Several visitors greeted him friendly, others glanced at him with curiosity.

He was quite sure that his visit to Atlantis would cause a lot of sensation, but he couldn't have cared less.

He was glad to avoid the SGC, the IOA and his annoying and boring duties for quite some time.

"Colonel Mitchell! It would be nice of you to join us." He heard and turned around.

Major Lorne and Dr. Zelenka were sitting at a table looking at him. He smiled and went to the two men.

"Good morning, Major Lorne, Dr. Zelenka", he greeted setting his plate on the table.

"Good morning, Colonel. I've heard you're visiting Atlantis for a few weeks?" Major Lorne returned the smile with sincerity.

Mitchell pulled a face. "I need a distraction from the SGC and the IOA", he admitted, taking his cup to drink some coffee.

Zelenka glanced at him with curiosity. "You're looking for adventures, Colonel, aren't you? On earth, there's nothing going on anymore." He teased with a grin. But Cameron could hear the hidden question behind the statement.

He nodded remorsefully. "Yeah, something like that", he answered cautiosly. "The last months weren't very exciting."

"Oh, you won't get bored in Atlantis." Major Lorne replied in a good mood emptying his bowl. "Only the paperwork is always the same."

Cameron smirked. "Am I right of thinking you're doing the most part of that?" He asked wryly. Lorne pulled a face.

"That's right. This is the duty of a XO", he admitted placing the dishes at his plate. "But it's getting better. Sometimes, when Todd is in the labs, the Colonel is doing it himself."

He grinned widely and Cameron laughed.

"Wow, I won't tell him that you said that", he promised, watching the Major walk away waving a brief goodbye in their direction. Zelenka looked at him.

"You should try the gene-therapy again if you want to stay longer, Colonel. Jennifer and Carson improved it and now it's successful in about ninetyfive percent. It might be helpful in Pegasus."

"Thank you. I will speak to them. The SGC didn't want it a few years ago, when I joined SG1, but you're right. It could be useful on earth, too."

Zelenka nodded. "I don't think, that the SGC will mind. And here in Pegasus it's really necessary. I wish you a nice stay, Colonel." He stood up and took his plate.

"Thank you, Dr. Zelenka", he smiled at him and began to eat.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Later, going with Sheppard to the labs, he watched him, cautiously. John seemed to have recovered from his shock the day before, he acted casual and relaxed. John shot him a knowing look and smirked.

"Now, we'll go to Jennifer and Carson to see if the gene-therapy will work on you. Probably, you will see Dorothy there, Jennifer has taken her to the labs today."

"I'm looking forward to get to know her", Cameron answered, trying not to show his eagerness.

John saw through him and grinned mockingly.

"Todd will speak to you after that", he informed Mitchell. "If you can convince him to talk to his second-in-command, then you will be half the way there."

"Thank you, John."

"Don't thank me. It's up to you. And I have to tell you, the decision will be made by his second. And he will be very hard to convince. If he says no, then there's no way. Todd and I won't be there to protect you. You'll only get your 'holiday', if the second will agree."

"Thank you nevertheless. You had put in a good word for me and that means a lot to me, John. I know, this wasn't easy for you."

John shrugged. " You're welcome. Are you coming? Jennifer and Carson are waiting for us." he opened the door to the medical labs.

 

Cameron sat on one of the treatment tables and smiled at the little girl groping the leg of her mother and looking at him with both curiosity and shyness.

She was very cute and beautiful. Long blonde locks, falling down to her shoulders and a pretty little face with sky-blue eyes watching him inquiringly. Her gaze showed her intelligence as much as her ability to speak so much for her age.

"Who're you?" She demanded.

Cameron smiled at her. "I'm Cameron. and you must be Dorothy. I've heard a lot about you. I'm glad to meet you, Dorothy", he said sincerely.

She nodded. "'m Dosy." She tilted her head. "You an' Jonn?" She inquired.

Cameron nodded. "Yes, John and I are friends, sweetie." He glanced at Dr. Keller-McKay. "She's so charming."

"Yes she is", Jennifer smiled with pride. "Rodney's already making plans to get rid of her worshippers when she's in that age to have them", she replied grinning.

"Yes, I can imagine", He smirked and looked at the girl again, who pulled at the BDUs of her mother.

"Where's Toddy?" She demanded pouting.

John laughed stroking her hair. "He's coming soon, little one. He has to talk with Mr. Woolsey."

"Wanna Toddy now!"

Carson came up to them carrying a syringe with him. Cameron stretched his arm in front of him to get the injection.

"He's coming now, sweetie", he assured her taking Cameron's arm.

Dorothy calmed down, watching the syringe. "Tat ouch!" She stated getting away from the table.

Cameron smiled at her. "Yes, but only a little bit. And it's important to me, so the 'ouch' doesn't really matter."

"Daddy don' like ouch", Dorothy shook her head with sincerity.

The adults laughed.

"Yes, your dad doesn't like getting injections", Jennifer stated wryly.

 

Cameron regarded the Wraith who was kneeling on the floor wrapping his arms carefully around the little girl running excitedly towards him.

"Toddy!" She squeaked happily.

"Hello, my princess." He got up and placed the girl on his hips.

Cameron watched with fascination how tenderly the alien smiled at the little human girl.

"Is my little one doing fine today?" The Wraith asked softly.

She nodded. "Fine! Wanna play!" She demanded with pleading eyes.

Todd stroked her cheek. "Later, we will play together, my princess. I promise. For now, we have to do some work for a while."

She pouted. "Wanna play now!" She looked like starting to cry. Todd pulled her closer and bowed to whisper something into her ear. Her face lit up and she nodded.

Todd smiled at her. "Very well. Now be a good girl and play with the other kids, will you?"

"Dosy will." He carefully let her down to the floor and she ran to her mother taking her hand. The four men watched Jennifer and her daughter leaving the lab.

Then, Todd turned around considering Mitchell for a few minutes.

"Good morning, Colonel Cameron Mitchell." He said with careful neutrality in his voice.

Cameron got up from the treatment table and offering his right hand to the Wraith without hesitation he looked him straight in the eyes.

"Good morning, Commander."

Todd seemed to be surprised for a brief moment, the he took the hand, shaking it.

"Let's take a walk." He waited for Cameron to admit, then he turned to Sheppard and stroked the colonel's cheek with his thumb. It was a brief but also intimate gesture.

"When do you go to lunch, John?"

"At thirteen hundred", John replied. Mitchell could tell that he didn't like the thought of himself being alone with his lover, but he accepted it without saying a word.

"We will be there." Todd gave John an encouraging smile and gestured to Cameron to follow him.

"Let's go."

Cameron nodded and waved to Sheppard and Carson Beckett.

"See you later." He left the labs with the Wraith.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

They stood on one of the many balconies. Todd leaned against the railing and gazed over the sea. The wind was playing with his long white mane and his face was impassive.

Cameron tried not to be too nervous. He didn't fear the ancient warrior, but he knew that Todd would turn down his wish if he made a mistake.

"Your friendship is very important to John." The Commander opened up the conversation after a moment.

"I know. It's the same for me. That's why I asked him first. I didn't want him to believe I would try to do that behind his back", Cameron stated firmly.

Todd smirked. "Good answer, Cameron Mitchell. Very well. If you can convince me why you need a 'time out' on a Hive and how it would be profitable for us as well, then I will talk to my second-in-command."

Cameron took a deep breath and began to speak.

Todd listened without interrupting him. When Cameron finished, he remained silent watching the ocean Cameron waited patiently not wanting to disturbe him.

"You are a lot like him", Todd mused. He turned to face Cameron looking at him thoughtfully.

"You're right saying that we have to consider humans as equals. I already do, in spite of the fact that I do have to feed to survive. And you're also right that someone who didn't grow up in Pegasus fearing the Wraith all of his life would be a better choice for this experiment than someone else. Well, Cameron Mitchell, I will speak to my second-in-command. At last, it will be his decision to make. I'm the Commander-in-chief and it's my flagship, but John and I won't be on the Hive to protect you. He's the direct Commander of the Hive, so he will have to agree. Otherwise, it would be too dangerous for you. If he does, you will get your 'holiday' on the Hive."

"Thank you, Commander."

"Don't thank me yet, Colonel Mitchell. You really don't know what you're getting involved into. Maybe you'll regret it sooner then you expect. And being here in Atlantis - you may call me Todd."

"Nevertheless thank you, Todd."

Todd smiled. "There's one thing, Cameron Mitchell: No one of my crew want to be called by a human name. They hardly tolerate it coming from John because he's my mate and outranks everyone in spite of me, but they don't like it. And John accepted it and mostly uses their ranks. Don't you call someone by a human name, it could be very unpleasant for you."

"Thanks for warning me. I will try to think of it. But it's hard for humans."

"And now the last but most important advice for you: In the Wraith culture, the meaning of hierarchy and ranking are far more important than in yours. Being into the Hive you must accept and follow orders without qustions. You have to obey, no matter what you think. For the crew, it would be fatal if you argue with the commander in front of them. If you can't do that, you have to tell me right now."

"It's the same in the human military." Cameron remarked surprised.

Todd chuckled.

"Believe me, it's not. You have no idea. It's entirely different. You know, we're telepathic. To disobey an order would put the whole Hive in danger and leads to the death of the crew-member most of the time."

He considered Cameron for a moment. "Are you sure, you can do that?"

"Yes, I am." Mitchel swallowed, but answered firmly.

Todd watched him musing, then he nodded.

"Very well, Cameron Mitchell. I will speak to my second-in-command."

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The Flight with the Puddle Jumper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd promised to speak with his second and Cameron now has to be patient.  
> John trys to distract him while waiting and Cameron meets old acquaintances...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's chapter three. I know, you're eager to get Cameron on the Hive - believe me, I'm eager, too!  
> But although the story weas in my head for months, it got a life of its own by writing it down and so it has to be written this way. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I hope you will have fun reading it, too.  
> Please, be patient - just one more chapter, I promise!  
> As usual a million thanks to my Beta for her great support!

Cameron stepped out of the shower, just in time to hear the buzzing of the door announcing someone wanting to come in.

"Just a moment, please!" He called, grabbing for his fresh underwear and his BDU.

Hastily he dressed and then headed for the door to open, wrapping the damp towel across his shoulders.

Sheppard was leaning casually against the door-frame, grinning.

"Hey. Are you refreshed?" He asked suggestively.

They had taken a run through Atlantis and John had been very pleased to be able to make Cameron sweat and pant.

"Why are you ready and I'm not?" Cameron mumbled embarrassed, reaching for his shirt.

"I know Atlantis much better than you and don't have to operate buttons", Sheppard shrugged. "Besides, I took a quick shower."

"Does it mean me having to operate buttons that the gene-therapy doesn't work?" Cameron inquired concerned, buttoning his shirt.

"No, no worries. Atlantis only reacts to me and sometimes to Major Lorne this way. The only other person, Atlantis is reacting to is General O'Neill. Perhaps, that's because we are very strong natural gen-carriers. You can test if the therapy is working right now."

"Ah. And how?" Cameron asked curious, tying his shoes.

"We will fly Todd and Rodney with the Puddle Jumper to the Hive and then go for a short spin with the Jumper. I guess, it's been a while since you've been able to fly?"

Seeing Cameron's blue eyes light up was enough of an answer.

"You'll let me fly the Jumper?" Cameron made sure, making a face like a little boy finding a most wanted present under the Christmas tree.

John laughed at Cameron's face. "Why not? You're the best pilot apart from me and even Rodney is able to fly a Jumper", he teased friendly.

"Uh, thank you!" Cameron pulled a face, starting to laugh.

They left the quarters making their way to the Jumper bay.

"What's Rodney doing on the Hive? Or is this secret?"

Sheppard shook his head. "No, it's not. Rodney's working with one of Todd's scientists to match some of our systems. Some things he only can do on the Hive. He didn't call him stupid or something until now. That's the biggest honour from Rodney at all."

"Maybe he's fearing the Wraith is getting hungry if he does?"

Sheppard smirked. "No, not at all. Albert has a very good sense of humour for a Wraith and he's patient and friendly. Rodney really likes working with him. He's least terrifying Wraith I ever met."

Mitchell raised an eyebrow. "Albert?!" He asked incredulously. "I thought, Wraith don't want to be called by human names? Todd already warned me not to do that."

"Yeah, that's right and applies for the officers. But Albert is - apart from Todd - the Wraith we're mostly working with. And he's often in Atlantis. We needed to call him by something. We cannot say 'Hey, you!' every time we speak to him. He actually asked us to give him a name."

"But Albert...", Cameron shook his head and grinned. "That was your idea?"

John stayed seriously. "No. That was Rodney. He named him after Albert Einstein, one of the scientists he truly admires. He explained it to him and Albert is wearing his name with pride. You should be careful what you're saying, Cameron", he warned Mitchell.

"Uh, okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt someone. Albert therefore is one of the nicer Wraith."

John started to laugh. "I don't know if 'nice' would be the right term to describe a Wraith."

Cameron grinned. "This coming from a person who lives with one of them."

 

\-------------------------------

 

"Dr. McKay! How nice to meet you again", Cameron offered his right hand to the human scientist. Rodney pulled a face, taking the offered hand. "I'm not sure I can say that, too, Colonel Mitchell", he answered sorely. "I already remember our last encounter very well."

"It's been a long time ago. Do you really still want to hold it against me?"

"My memory is working fine" Rodney didn't want to give up so soon.

"Yeah, like being an elephant", John murmured grinning at Todd waiting nearby, wearing an impassive mask but with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Did you call me 'elephant', John?" Rodney asked infuriated.

"Would I ever do something like that?" John asked back, smiling innocently. Rodney just growled.

"I've met your daughter, McKay. She's such a cutie", Cameron remarked trying to distract the angry scientist successfully.

"Oh yes she is, isn't she? The most wonderful little girl in the universe", he stated gushingly turning impatiently to John and Todd.

"By the way, we should hurry, because I promised her to read her a bed time story and i want to keep my promise. Come on!"

With that, he stepped into the Puddle Jumper.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

"God! I missed it!" John watched with amusement Cameron flying the Jumper away from the Hive. He looked really thrilled.

"It's good to see you having so much fun. The Jumper is not like a F-303, but flying is just flying", he replied.

"The Jumper's cool!" Cameron grinned like a Cheshire cat, as he flew a big curve. "And the therapy is working fine", he stated with satisfaction.

"That was to be expected. Jennifer and Carson did a great job. If you would stay in Atlantis you could fly with the Jumper more often", John tempted with a glance to the side.

"Nice try, Sheppard. But you won't stop me", Cameron stated wryly. "Did Todd asked you to try?" He eyed John suspiciously.

"No, Cam, he didn't. That's not his kind of behaviour. If it was, he could have said no. You already impressed him."

" I did?" Cameron asked surprised, flying the Jumper in an orbit over the planet.

"Yes. If you didn't, he wouldn't talk to his XO right now. I guess, he's liking your plan more than he wants to admit." John shook his head in disbelief.

"Then I'm hoping of being able to convince his XO, too. What he's like?"

John considered for a few moments.

"He's very unapproachable and reserved. I remember the first time I met him very well. I felt like a schoolboy standing in front of a strict teacher having done something wrong."

"He's unpleasant than." Cameron could feel his confidence crumbling.

"No, not unpleasant, Cameron. He's a very good commander. He's not as old as Todd, but he's a few thousand years old, too and therefore having a lot of experience and farsightedness others don't have. Todd has known him for a very long time. After the return of Atlantis to Pegasus they met again. Todd was hurt and suspicious after the betrayal of his last second, but he really trusts him with his heart. The XO has a lot of honour and is completely loyal and trustworthy. He stands to about hundred percent behind Todd and the alliance. Apart from Todd, he's the one making sure, the alliance is working."

"The, he's as often in Atlantis as Todd or Albert?"

"No, he's not. Only if he really needs to. He believes in the necessity of the alliance but his duties as a commander of the flagship and being Todd's XO keep him on the Hive. And he prefers the company of other Wraith instead to that of humans."

"I see. Honour and Wraith. I don't think these two words were mentioned together very often", Cameron considered watching the planet turning around under the Jumper. For the first time in months he was able to breathe freely.

John chewed on his buttom-lip, thoughtfully.

"The Wraith have a lot of honour.. For their Hive, their Queen and their kin, they would do everything. But there was no need to honour human beings. For over the last ten thousand years, humans either were the ancients trying to destroy them or they were nothing but food. Would you really honour a pig or a cow?"

"Probably not. But humans are sentient", Cameron remarked.

"You're right. But the Wraith ignored that until our arrival in Atlantis. Todd was the first to discern the necessity of humans and Wraith learning to live and work together here in Pegasus. Otherwise, no-one will survive, neither humans nor the Wraith. That's why we're working together finding a remedy for humans being fed from."

"Yes. Both of you have got quite a lot done in a very short time", Cameron admitted smiling at John. "So, he's strict, but not unpleasant", he said returning to their earlier conversation of the commander.

"You could say that. If you're able to convince him, than he will go with the plan completely. Than you don't have to worry any member of the Hive would try to harm you, he would never allow that. His honour and loyalty include Atlantis and our allied planets, he defends us as much as any Hive of his own alliance. He's really trustworthy, only strict and reserved. But don't you call any of his officers by a human name. I know, you will do it for yourself", John smirked, watching Camerons face. "He probably would throw you out."

"Into space?" Cameron inquired terrified.

"No, he would bring you back to Atlantis", John laughed.

"Hm, I must admit, I'm eager to meet this Wraith. I only know Todd, never met any living Wraith."

"That's why I don't understand your wish spending your 'holiday' on the Hive", John shook his head keeping himself busy with the controls of the Jumper. "We have to return to the Hive to pick Rodney up. It's getting late. I guess, Todd later will fly himself back to Atlantis with a Dart."

Cameron smiled dreamily. "Maybe, it's the unknown, that's tempting me."

 

\-------------------------------

 

Rodney was in a good mood by the time the Jumper was landing in the bay talking to one Wraith. The Wraith was small build and had delicate features for a Wraith.

Cameron looked at him with obvious curiosity knowing he was impolite. Rodney gestured widely with his hands at the Wraith. The alien scientists nodded sometimes and seemed to enjoy the conversation as much as Rodney did. He also was able to smile at McKay without looking terrifying and showing his sharp teeth. He looked at Cameron not minding the scrutiny.

"Ah, there you are. You always keep me waiting!" Rodney complained loudly after waving goodbye to the Wraith.

John shrugged. "Most of the time it's the other way round and we're waiting for you" he stated with a deadpan expression.

Rodney mumbled something sounding very unfriendly but didn't complain any more. "Please hurry up. I don't want to be late for Dorothy's bed time story", he simply replied watching Cameron starting the Jumper.

"I hope you will bring us back to Atlantis in one piece, Mitchell. I made a promise to my daughter", he growled.

"Don't you worry, McKay. I'm not flying for the first time. John told me even you would be able to fly a Jumper. I think I can do that", he teased friendly.

"Just you wait, John!" Rodney yelled infuriated, but John only laughed. "If Mitchell's plan is working, he won't be long in Atlantis, Rodney. There's no need to get yourself so worked up."

"Yeah! I will tell Albert, how delicious cheeky, undisciplined freshly imported Air Force Colonels from earth would be tasting", Rodney snapped, but seing John looking at him warningly, raising an eyebrow, he lowered his gaze to the ground, pouting.

Cameron only laughed. "I think I would turn his stomach. Probably, I'm difficult to digest." His try to light up the mood didn't work. Rodney only growled once more And John sighed nd shook his head.

For the rest of the flight, they remained silent.

 

\--------------------------------

 

After the dinner Mitchell felt restless and uneasy. Hoping to calm down he went out for a walk.

"Colonel Mitchell!" He turned around seeing Teyla coming towards him and smiled at her friendly.

"Teyla! How nice to meet you again", he greeted warmly, adjusting his pace with hers.

"I'm pleased to meet you, too, Colonel", she replied.

"Oh, please call me Cameron, Teyla. How are you?"

"I'm fine Cameron, thank you. And you?" she asked showing serious interest.

"For the first time in months I'm able to breathe", he admitted sighing. "You have no idea how lucky you are with John and Mr. Woolsey."

Teyla smiled. " At the beginning, Mr. Woolsey also seemed to depend on bureaucracy. His working so close together with John changed that."

"It's a good thing that John changed him and not being the other way round."

"That's true." They walked in companionable silence for some time.

"What about Torren? He's three years old, isn't he?"

"He's really doing fine. He's turned out to be a remarkable young boy and he's acting like Dorothy's elder brother."

"Yes, the little one is charming. I already met her this morning."

Teyla nodded and considered Mitchell with sharp eyes.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" She asked concerned. "You don't know the Wraith."

"Did John asked you to talk to me?" Cameron demanded, being a little bit hurt-

"No, Cameron, he didn't. I only care about you and want to make sure that you know what you wish for. You should be glad, Ronon is not in Atlantis. He would try to beat some sense into you."

"Thank you Teyla for caring about me. But I really want to do that. Maybe I can take advantage of not knowing the Wraith."

Teyla nodded, asking him about his family and earth.

They returned without talking about the Wraith and Cameron's plan again and Cameron was grateful for that. The walk and the talk with Teyla had calmed him down and so he went to the control-room with regained composure after saying goodnight to her.

In the control-room he met John obviously waiting for him.

"Ah, there you are, Mitchell. I was looking for you. The commander of the flag-ship wants to talk to you."

 

 

 

 


	4. The Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Cameron meets the Commander of Todd's flag-ship! Will he be able to convince him, too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is! Cameron only has to convince the Commander of the Hive and then he gets what he wants!  
> I really was impressed of this Wraith, I hope you're impressed of him, too. Actually, I think that I like him, although he's very reserved at first.  
> But maybe, that will change over the next chapters....  
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> And as always thanks to my Beta!

Sheppard led Cameron to the conference-room and Cameron followed in a daze. It was getting late and he hadn't expected to talk to the second-in-command this evening.

He swallowed and took a deep breath. 'Don't get nervous!' He thought.

Sheppard opened the door with a movement of his hand and Mitchell got into the conference-room with him.

In the room were two Wraith.

Two years ago, meeting Todd on earth he already had been really impressed of him, even in this ridicolous jumpsuit Colonel Caldwell had forced him to wear. Being here in Atlantis wearing his own clothes he was much more impressing.

But the other Wraith put him in the shade. He was the most impressing creature Cameron ever had met.

Cameron stood there, stunned, staring at him for several minutes.

Now, he could understand the words John had said to him a few hours ago. He also felt like a schoolboy standing in front of a strict teacher having done something completely wrong.

The Commander was as tall as Todd, but even more broadly build around the shoulders. He had crossed his arms before his chest increasing this impression.

He wore the known Wraith-clothes, a long swinging black coat looking like an armour and enclosing his torso like a second skin. The clothes were completed by long black trousers and black boots.

The Wraith had tied back his long white wavy mane in a ponytail at the nap of his neck. Two long strands surrounded his strict face.

Motionless, the Commander glanced back.

The most impressing thing of him was his face. His features looked like being made of stone, watching Cameron without any expression. He had chiseled features with lines, which showed his age, intelligence and experience of life. Very masculine features, even being so different and alien.

His tattoo reminded Cameron of flashes of lightening enclosing his left eye. The simple design suited the Commander well.

Cameron shifted from foot to foot, knowing he probably had stared at the Wraith for a long moment and with his mouth hanging open.

He stiffened and tried to look self-confident, unsure if he should offer his hand to the Wraith. Then, he decided not to do so, feeling instinctively that he would cross a line he shouldn't.

He opened his mouth to speak, when the Commander turned to Todd and Sheppard.

"Would you please leave us alone, Commander, Colonel Sheppard?" He asked, his voice dark and sonorous, resonating with these strange vibrations Cameron had already heard from Todd.

"Of course, Second. John, please come with me." Todd shot Cameron a brief look before turning to Sheppard. Sheppard hesitated, obviously not wanting to leave Cameron alone with the other Wraith. But when Todd placed his hand reassuring on his back he allowed his mate to guide him to the door. He looked back at Cameron, then he left the conference-room with his lover.

The Wraith hadn't moved.

"Sit down, Colonel Mitchell."

Cameron flopped down on the chair, confused and with little elegance.

The Wraith grinned wolfishly.

"Good. In fact, you're able to take orders."

Cameron felt himself blushing. Angry about himself he tried to scrape the last pieces of his dignity together.

"Yes, Sir", he answered with a defiant undertone and a glint of rebellion in his eyes he could not suppress.

The grinning of the Wraith deepend proving the Wraith had noticed it as well.

"Tell me if I'm wrong but I heard you want to spend some time on my Hive, because you're feeling bored to death on earth", the Wraith drawled.

Cameron bit his lip, but decided to tell the truth.

"Yes, Commander", he replied, swallowing.

"What makes you think the duties on my Hive could be less boring to you?" The Wraith inquired mockingly.

"Because it would be something I don't know at all. And in spite of that, I saw your Darts. I would do everything to fly one of your Darts."

Oh God! Now, it was over. He had all messed up. Cameron groaned inwardly. He had been so stupid telling the Commander of his wanting to fly a Dart!

The Wraith considered him without speaking. Cameron waited for being thrown out of the room or the Wraith yelling at him, but the Commander just asked with curiosity in his voice: "Do you really believe I would let you fly a Dart?"

"I hope so", Cameron admitted sheepishly, but without looking away.

"And what do you want to do except flying a Dart, Colonel Mitchell?"

"Study your culture. Learn something new."

"Are you sure? If you spend several weeks on my Hive, you would have to watch us feeding."

"Yes, I know that, Commander", Cameron answered, looking the Wraith straight in the eyes.

He would have liked to say something more, but the overwhelming presence of the Wraith left him speechless.

The Wraith considered him for a while, impassive and quietly, then he stated: "You may go now, Colonel Mitchell. Tomorrow, I will tell you my decision."

Cameron nodded and stood up. "Thank you, Commander."

Upright, he went to the door without looking back.

Outside, he leaned against the wall with closed eyes for a while, glad, that Todd and John hadn't  been waiting for him.

"Damn it, Mitchell, you really have all messed up! You actually did it all wrong!" He murmured frustrated. He better should make plans for his return to earth. The Commander would never ever let him come to his Hive acting like such a stupid fool as he already did by now.

Exhausted, he made his way to his quarter, wanting nothing more than to be alone, go to bed with the sheets all pulled over his head and licking his wounds.

 

\----------------------------------

Cameron sleepily felt for his radio he had been placed somewhere on his bedside table, having been exhausted and frustrated.

"Yes?" He could not suppress a yawn.

"Hey, Mitchell, we had made plans to have breakfast together, remember? Do you want to be too late on your first day?"

"Hey, Sheppard, it's my holiday! And by the way, too late for what?" Cameron tried hard to concentrate feeling really tired.

"First for breakfast and second for your first day on the Hive. You actually don't want to annoy the Commander of Todd's flag-ship the first day, do you?"

Cameron got straight up.

"What? The Commander?" He hastily got out of the bed and grabbed for some fresh underwear.

"Yes, the Commander. I don't think he will wait for you, so if you really want to hold on to your crazy plan, then you should hurry, otherwise you won't be able to have breakfast."

"Yeah! I'm flying!" Cameron threw his radio away and ran for the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, he sat at one of the tables in the cafeteria, facing Sheppard grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"He really agreed?" He asked for the fifth time and Rodney McKay, sitting next to Sheppard, rolled his eyes, being annoyed.

"Yeah, he did. So you couldn't have something wrong."

Cameron groaned, blushing.

"You have no idea! You were right about the teacher and the schoolboy. I was acting really stupid. I even told him that I want to fly a Dart!"

Sheppard smirked. "I think it's good that you said that. He probably has picked up some of your thoughts and already knew your wish to fly a Dart. He admires courage, so you did it right."

"Oh, I didn't thought about his ability to read minds. Nevertheless - I can't believe that he agreed!" He repeated.

"You better believe it, Mitchell. And I will be very happy to have you on board and far away from us, so you can't bother us any longer!" Rodney growled. "But I'm really sorry for Albert for having to be your babysitter! And because of you I now have to work with someone else not half as good as he is."

"Oh, I will give him your greetings, McKay. And I will suggest that he's bringing you a basket of citrus for a gift the next time he visits you", Cameron replied with a sugary smile.

Rodney tried to get up, infuriated, but Sheppard shot him a strict look.

"Calm down, both of you! You actually should start behaving like grown ups!" He demanded, annoyed. Rodney mumbled something shoveling his food into his mouth.

Cameron grinned mockingly, but decided to stay silent.

"How will I get on the Hive?" He asked curiously after the breakfast.

"I will fly you with the Jumper. I can't stay, I have to go to an alien planet with Todd and Mr. Woolsey. The survivors of the epidemic are not able to build a governement on their own. They asked for help."

"It doesn't matter. I think I can make it on my own."

 

\------------------------------------

 

Cameron watched the Jumper leaving the bay.

He now felt a little bit uneasy, being left alone on a space-ship filled with strange aliens without any human support.

He got upright and turned to Albert waiting for him patiently.

"Cameron Mitchell. I'm pleased to meet you", he said offering his right hand to the small Wraith. "You must be the scientist, working so close together with Dr. McKay."

The Wraith took the offered hand without hesitation. "You may call me Albert. I will see to you. Besides of our Commander-in-chief, I'm the one having the most contact with humans."

"Very well, Albert, thank you for that, I'm glad for everyone helping me to avoid mistakes. I don't want to do something wrong right away", he replied with a sheepishly smile.

The Wraith nodded. "I will show you your quarter first. You can leave your luggage there. We picked up supplies for you and you will have the ability to cook."

Cameron looked at him, surprised. "There's a kitchen?"

"Of course. and sanitary facilities. We know the needs of humans quite well. Our worshippers lived on the Hive for over thousands of years. And Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Keller-McKay or Dr. McKay also spend time on the Hive."

"I see", Cameron mumured, blushing. He would learn quite a lot about Wraith within the next weeks, that was for sure. Grabbing his luggage he followed the Wraith along the dark corridors reminding Cameron of a dangerous and unknown labyrinth.

Now, his holiday on the Hive had begun.


	5. The Hive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Cameron is on the Hive! Will he be able to settle in or will he give up soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that I got Cameron on the Hive! Writing this story, I have to go where it leads me and I'm surprised which direction it takes very often. So I'm as curious as you to see how it will go on!

The first two days on the Hive were the most exhausting days in Cameron's life since his recruitment training many years before. Cameron had never felt as tired and exhausted, that he would fell asleep standing and leaning against a wall.

In the evenings, he fell into bed and slept like a log, too tired to dream until the next morning.

The Hive had matched its rhythm with Atlantis and the planet where Atlantis was swimming in the ocean. The planet had a twenty-six hours rotation and when the evening began over Atlantis, it began on the Hive, too.

The second evening, Cameron's head was spinning from all of the new impressions overwhelming him all through the day.

Cameron was grateful for the fact that Albert was a very patient teacher. He was used to be among humans and surprising talkative for a telepathic alien. He gestured widely with his hands like McKay as he spoke and it looked very funny to Cameron, but he didn't dare to laugh because he didn't want to hurt the Wraith's feelings. Albert also was friendly and open-minded and answered patiently all of Cameron's questions. Cameron was very grateful for that, too.

He really hadn't known anything about the Wraith. And he also hadn't thought about this. He learned a lot of facts about the Wraith that no-one on earth knew, Cameron was sure of that.

A recently fed Wraith didn't need to sleep for days. Even without being recently fed they usually stayed awake longer than the average human.

A grown up Wraith didn't eat the way humans did. They could, but they didn't need to. As for that they also didn't need to use sanitary facilities on a regular basis. The fact, that he needed to do so suddenly ashamed and embarrassed him more than he could handle. None of the Wraith he met mentioned it, but Cameron always tried to hold on as long as he could before going to the restroom.

All of the Wraith had an excellent night vision. On the Hive there was only a diffuse gloom causing Cameron a bad headache after working on the Wraith-computer for a long time.

Albert had increased the lightening in his quarter, but outside of his quarter it was dark and sometimes spooky.

Cameron never had feared ghosts when he was a child but now he sometimes got a fright from his own shadow.

Cameron didn't say anything, just bit his teeth and blinked, trying to see enough of the things Albert showed him.

Albert taught him the Wraith-language and script and let him working on the consoles for hours. He had brought him a chair looking like some kind of bar stool. Every evening, Cameron's back was aching and his legs were lame from the unusual posture.

He knew the Commander was testing his stamina and so he didn't ask anything. He wouldn't give up! Cameron told himself that every single hour.

He was allowed to eat three meals every day and to sleep nine hours, it should have been enough for a well-trained Air Force Colonel, but he felt hungry and tired all day long.

In the early morning of his third day on board Albert led him to the bridge to see the Commander.

Cameron hadn't seen him since the day he had talked to him in the conference-room in Atlantis. He felt a strange flutter in his stomach standing in front of the Commander and angry with himself he tried to suppress it.

On his bridge, the tall Wraith was much more impressive as he already had been in Atlantis.

Cameron stood in front of him lifting his chin with defiance.

The Commander watched him for a while with this impassive expression he had mastered so perfectly, but for a brief moment Cameron could see something akin to amused admiration showing in the Commander's eyes.

"I don't know if you're just stupid or remarkably stubbornly, Colonel Mitchell", the Commander stated mockingly after his consideration.

"May I ask what that's supposed to mean, Commander?" Cameron inquired with only little rebellion in his voice.

The Commander grinned wolfishly.

"Why don't you simply ask for some things to make your stay more comfortable for you? More free-time as an example? We would certainly agree."

"With all due respect, Commander, I don't need more free-time", Cameron forced himself to say.

"Is that so?" The Wraith inquired with a dangerous undertone in his voice.

"Yes, Commander." Cameron swallowed. He knew if he did something wrong now, his stay on the Hive would come to a sudden end.

"I would like to have more light and some training units as a counterpoint to the working at the consoles, Commander", he admitted lowering his gaze to the ground.

"So, why don't you ask for it if you need it, Colonel Mitchell?"

"I don't want to have some special conditions", Cameron replied hesitantly.

"You're not Wraith, Colonel. To comply with your human needs doesn't mean you having some special condiotions, Colonel Mitchell", the Commander replied almost friendly.

Cameron bit his lip.

"I have to apologize, Commander. I didn't see things clear", Cameron apologized with sincerity. "I want to ask you if it's possible to allow me training units on a regular basis and have more light at my working stations."

He looked the Wraith straight in the eyes but this time without any kind of defiance.

The tall Wraith considered him with an expression akin to goodwill.

"Of course, Colonel Mitchell. I will talk to my training master to schedule units with you. He's used to humans and knows how to treat them. He does training with Teyla Emagan and Ronon Dex on a regular basis. He knows how to fight with you without hurting you seriously. And my scientist will make sure there's more light where you're working. And you will get thirty more minutes for your lunch-time."

Cameron smiled gratefully and relieved at the Commander.

"Thank you, Commander. In the future, I will ask for the things I need", he replied subdued.

The Commander nodded.

"Very well, Colonel."

With these words, Cameron was dissmissed.

 

\------------------------------

 

The training master, simply called 'Master', wasn't as tall as the Commander, but had a very broadly build physique. He had tied back his long dread-locks and wore a sleevless shirt instead of the usual coat. His behaviour was much less terrifying as his look. He treated Cameron with friendly condescension somewhat how an elder brother would treat a younger sibling. He was fair and patient. He spoke less than Albert, but seemed to be friendly.

Over the last two years, Cameron had taken training units as as often as he could to flee from his borning routine and had improved his abilities in close combat. He had trained stick-fighting with Teal'c and was quite sure not to disgrace himself.

The friendly condescension of the Master changed to amazement and then to hidden admiration.

At the end of the week, he had bruises all over his body, but he also had found two friends in Albert and the Master making his settling in a lot easier. He still felt hungry and tired all day long and every single bone was aching, but for the first time in months he felt free and relaxed. He caught himself smiling more often than he had over the last year.

The other Wraiths greeted him treating him politely but ignored him to the greatest possible extent.

After five days, Albert for the first time took him to the bridge for a few hours. He felt oddly disappointed not seeing the Commander, but tried not to show it. Albert considered him sometimes musing, but didn't say a word.

At the end of the week, he felt fit enough to craving something new - some adventures....

 

\-----------------------------------

 

At the first day of his second week on the Hive he was called to the bridge.

"Colonel Mitchell! As I was told you have already settled in", the Commander greeted him. Cameron was not sure if the neutral voice had a mocking undertone.

"Yes, Commander." Cautiously, he waited for the alien to continue.

"Are you ready for a mission?" The lips of the Commander curled up into a smirk seeing the eagerness glittering in Cameron's eyes.

Cameron tried not to show his excitement, but failed.

"One of our Hives has found an very old medical lab of the ancients, perhaps there's something useful for our alliance. My scientist told me that you're able to read the ancient language."

Also one of the things Cameron had done to fight the boredom and frustration. Being with SG1 he had had Daniel Jackson to read ancient. Daniel also had been the one who taught him to read and write the ancient language.

"Yes, I think that I'm able to understand enough."

"Well, Dr. Beckett will join us to go to the lab. Both of you have got the gene-therapy, so you will be able to activate and operate the fittings of the lab. I will have to see for the last instructions. We will fly with a scout-ship to the planet. The Master will pick you up in about an hour to go with you to the bay."

"Yes, Commander." Cameron almost bounced to his quarter, grinning widely.

It was so good to feel alive again!

 

\-------------------------------------

 

The Master came to his quarter exactly an hour lafter the talk with the Commander, grinning at Camerons obvious enthusiasm showing his sharp teeth.

"I didn't know that you're so interested in ancient labs, Mitchell! Until now, you never reminded me of Dr. McKay", he teased friendly.

"Oh, no-one can be sure what we will find there!" Cameron answered in a good mood. "I'm just so glad not to sit at a desk anymore writing some reports about training units with some beginners", he admitted.

The Master laughed. "Is it so different to stand behind a Wraith-Computer for you?"

Cameron nodded. "Oh,yes, it is!"

They made their way to the bay the scout-ship was docking.

By the time they reached the bay, Cameron saw Dr. Beckett standing near the ship. He was saying goodbye to Major Lorne. The Major smiled seeing Cameron.

"Colonel Mitchell, how are you doing?" He greeted.

"I'm really fine, Major, thanks", Cameron replied.

Major Lorne considered him for a moment.

"You're looking good, too. Colonel Sheppard will be pleased to hear about that."

"Yes. Please say 'hello' to him for me."

"I will. Good luck!" Major Lorne went to the Jumper he had been flying Dr. Beckett to the Hive.

Cameron and Carson watched the Jumper flying away.

"So, here we are." Carson shouldered his bag and climbed into the scout-ship. Cameron followed vivaciously.

The flight lasted several hours. Cameron spent the time with Carson. To his own surprise, he had missed the company of any human being less than he would have thought at the beginning of his holiday. But it would have been very impolite to ignore the human doctor, so he sat down with Carson speculating with him about the ancient lab. Albert came to them and not long before they were having a nice conversation about what they would find on the planet.

To his surprise and joy, Cameron had found the Commander joining the mission, too. From time to time he shot the impressing Wraith hidden glances, feeling an oddly flutter in his guts every time he did so.

Suddenly, their eyes met and Cameron could feel himself blushing. Their eyes locked for a short moment and Cameron could see a strange expression flickering over the Wraith's chiseled features. Some sort of emotion Cameron could not surely identify. Then, the Commander turned away and Cameron felt somehow disappointed.

Confused, he saw Carson and Albert watching him, obviously waiting for an answer to something one of them had said.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" He asked embarrassed.

Carson seemed to suppress a smile repeating his question.

Cameron tried to concentrate pushing away his disturbing feelings deep inside his head.

 

 

\------------------------------------

Finally, they reached the planet.

Cameron was glad to be there. He had missed daylight more than he had thought and he enjoyed the walk to the mountain range where the lab had been located by the other Hive.

The allied Hive rounded the planet in a wide orbit. They had discovered the lab, but none of them had been able to activate the fittings of the lab, because no Wraith had the ancient gene.

The planet had a stargate, but the Commander had taken the scout-ship because after the mission they would go to a planet without a stargate. On this planet, Atlantis had settled down some survivors of the epidemic. They needed fresh supplies and the Commander had agreed to fly to the planet bringing the supplies to the survivors.

Cameron found himself staring at the back of the Commander walking in front of him. His coat was swinging around his legs while walking and the wind played softly with the long ponytail falling down on his back.

Cameron swallowed against the sudden dryness of his throat. What was it about this Wraith fascinating him so deeply? Angry with himself, he tried to distract himself talking to Carson.

 

It happened  while they were tramping along the small overgrowning path, making their way to the higher terrain with two of them walking side by side.

For some reason, Cameron was walking side by side with the Commander, climbing the steep path, when the Commander suddenly stopped.

Cameron almost ran into him.

Suddenly, he saw muzzle flash lighting up, hearing firearms. The Commander yelled something Cameron didn't understand and then, things happened very fast.

The Wraith threw himself over Cameron pushing him out of the way.

Falling down, Cameron saw some bullet hitting the Commander in the right side, then he fell to the ground.

 

 


	6. The Laboratory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first mission, Cameron is going to with the Wraith! What will happen after the attack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that Cameron managed to settle in and the Commander already saved his life! Writing this story is really great fun!  
> Enjoy!

Hitting the ground, Cameron instinctively rolled to the side, grabbing his weapon. Pressing himself to the ground, he cautiously lifted his head.

His first sight was directed at the Commander kneeling a few meters beside him. The bullet had hit him in his right side leaving a bad wound. The Wraith didn't seem to care much about his injury, although it was bleeding heavily.

Cameron had known that Wraith were hard to kill and that their injuries mostly were healing fast, but to know it and to actually see it were two totally different things.

The Wraith knelt on the ground completely quiet and motionless and Cameron suddenly knew that he was communicating telepathically with his followers, because four drones of their escort and the Master now hurried along the path. For a second, Cameron worried about his new friend, but then he became the well-trained soldier observing the terrain above them, just where the strikers must hide.

They were still shooting, blindly. The bullets were no real threat for Cameron and his companions. The first hit only had been successful because of the surprising element.

Cameron pulled a face, suddenly becoming aware of the fact that he now owed his life to the Commander. Without him catching the shot while pushing Cameron out of the way, he certainly would be dead right now.

Looking to the side, he saw Albert and Carson lying on the ground with Albert protecting Carson with his own body.

Above, from the direction the drones and the Master had disappeared, Cameron suddenly heard strangled cries and then the weapons went silent.

The Commander raised and climbed the path. Cameron was sure the Wraith had stayed by his side to protect him and for a brief moment, ire washed over him. He was a well-trained soldier, absolutely being able to protect himself and not a weakling who needed supervising. But then, he quickly calmed down. The Commander didn't know him at all, never had been with him on a mission. And Cameron was quite sure that Todd and Sheppard had given him instructions to keep him alive.

Cameron hastily followed the Commander and after about two hundred meters he reached a rocky projection overgrowning with bushes which was the perfect place to hide and attack.

In the middle of the projection were three men sitting, surrounded by the drones directing their weapons at the three strikers.

The Commander obviously had given the order to catch them alive to get some information out of them.

The Commander stood in front of them, his arms crossed over his chest gazing down at them, impassively. The three men watched him with hate and anger.

The uniforms they wore proved them to be Genii, who had Sheppard threatened so many times. It was almost funny, that they were the reason John and Todd had met, too. An encounter which had become so much more...

"What are the Genii doing on this planet?" The Commander demanded in a quiet, dangerous voice.

One of them, probably their leader, spit onto the ground, contemptuously.

"That's nothing of your business, Wraith. But if you have to know, we wanted to explore the lab", he answered defiant. He looked at Cameron standing behind the Commander, aiming his firearm at them. "Traitor!" He hissed in Cameron's direction.

Cameron just shrugged, but the Commander growled. "You only speak to me!" He demanded. The men ducked under the hard voice.

"Do you work for Ladon Radim?" The Commander asked, addressing at the youngest man, who collapsed even more, shaking with fear. "No, Sir", he murmured, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"How long have you been here?" The Commander now concentrated at the young man, who swallowed desperately, while the two men shot him angry looks. "Shut up, Maron!" The leader of the three strikers demanded.

Maron lowered his head, but decided to answer the Commander's question.

"For several weeks. We deserted a few months ago and searched for a place to hide, then we found the lab", he whispered trembling.

The Commander stared at the Genii for several minutes before finally turning to his Master.

"You have to see for this one to be escorted to Atlantis through the Stargate", he ordered. The Master nodded and gave two of the drones a signal to take the young guy to the Gate. The drones took the trembling boy by his arms pulling him upright.

"Go with them and nothing will happen to you. Perhaps, Ladon Radim takes you back", the Commander instructed him and Maron nodded staggering between the drones along the path without looking back.

The Commander turned to Cameron, gazing at him for a moment, insistently.

"If you're not sure you can stand this, you should go right now", he stated, impassively.

Cameron returned the gaze without blinking, shaking his head quietly.

"No, I'll stay."

The Wraith nodded. "Very well. Just remember that I already warned you", he replied kneeling next to the two men.

Cameron watched silently as the Wraith began to feed.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Making their way to the lab again, Cameron was not surprised finding Carson looking at him thoughtfully.

"What do you want to know, Carson?" He finally asked. "If I will break down later? If I'm just cold because I could watch the Commander feeding?"

Carson sighed. "Well, it was the first time you ever watched a Wraith's feeding."

Cameron hesitated. "Yes, it was. Actually, I was sure he would kill all of them. He didn't. Two of them were full of hate and they'd kill us given any chance. The Commander saved my life by catching the bullet which certainly had killed me. He was injured and I knew his injury would heal faster after feeding. For you, being a doctor swearing to save lives, it might seem to be cruel, but I'm a soldier, Carson. In this case, the Commander had my sympathies. It's a fact that they would have been dying at all. You're right saying it was more painful as to be shot, but..." Helplessly, he shrugged. "I'm sorry if you think of me being cold and cruel by now, Carson."

Carson smiled, melancholy. "No, Cameron, I don't", he replied quietly.

After a short time, they discovered the hidden laboratory.

Carson and Albert showed their enthusiasm looking forward to begin the exploration as soon as possible.

Cameron smirked, watching the two so different male exploring the lab with excitement, talking and gesturing widely. Cameron followed more slowly, still musing about the earlier occurrences.

He saw the Commander who was standing at one of the consoles watching him and looked back, smiling slightly at him. To his surprise, the Commander briefly smiled back.

It was the first time Cameron had seen the Wraith smiling.

Considering him for one last moment the Commander turned to one of his men escorting them giving him some orders.

Cameron had noticed that the tall Wraith always spoke loud with his Wraith followers when Cameron was around and Cameron was grateful for that. He wasn't sure if the Wraith communicated telepathically, too, while talking to them, but he was relieved that the Commander used spoken words when he was around.

He went to Albert and Carson already working at one of the computers talking vivaciously to each other.

"The therapy is working fine", he remarked standing next to them. "The computer's already working for you."

The doctor smiled at him, friendly. "I guess the other computers will be working for you, too, Cameron."

"Yeah, I hope so. But I'm not sure if I will be able to understand anything of the stuff showing up", he admitted sheepishly.

"That doesn't matter. Albert and I will help you. Besides, you can ask the Commander to help you, I'm sure he will be very interested.", Carson replied, distracted by the things on his console. When he felt Cameron staring at him, confused, he looked up. "What's up?"

Cameron swallowed. "The Commander?" He asked disbelievingly.

Carson frowned. "Of course, Cameron. Why are you so surprised? The Commander is able to read the ancient language without any problems and he has great knowledge in many sciences, medicine included, as well as his Commander-in-chief, Todd."

Cameron could feel himself blushing deeply, with embarrassement. Shyly, he gazed at Albert, but the small Wraith only considered him with slight amusement.

Cameron nodded. "Of course, how stupid of me to think otherwise.", he murmured.

Carson felt pity for him. "Come on. I will show you some of the things we're working on and after that, you can try it by yourself."

Cameron stood in front of one of the ancient computers staring at the text showing up on the screen. They had been searching for the secrets of the lab for hours and he was captivated much more than he had been thinking. But this computer simply wouldn't reveal his secrets to him. There were only formulas and medical words he didn't understand at all. He questioned himself if he should call Albert or Carson when a tall build figure appeared next to him.

Cameron felt a shiver run through his back, but it had nothing to do with fear. For the first time, he was so close to the Commander that he only had to reach out his hand to be able to touch him. He turned his head and looked in the Wraith's chiseled features. Blue eyes met golden cat's eyes.

Cameron smiled carefully. "I could use some help here, Commander. I don't know enough about medicine to understand this", he admitted relieved.

The tall Wraith looked at him, musing, then he nodded. "Well. Please show me the start of the text, Colonell Mitchell." His voice was low and almost friendly and Cameron relaxed. With a smile, he turned back to the console.

The next few hours, they worked together collecting data. Then, when the night began on the planet, the Commander gave order to Cameron and Carson to rest for several hours while he and Albert were still collecting data.

Cameron and Carson ate their meals together and Cameron was grateful for Carson staying silent, not trying to talk to him.

Later, lying in his sleeping bag, he found himself to restless to fall asleep for the first time since he had come to the Hive. Too much had happened that day and his thoughts kept him being awake.

After a while, he got up and left the laboratory.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

He sat on a large rock lying nearby the entry of the lab, enjoying the silence, the clear air  and the starry sky.

Somewhere around, the Master and his drones were on guard duty, hidden in the dark.

Hearing some quiet sound he turned his head thinking the doctor had followed him, but to his surprise, he found the Commander standing next to him, gazing down at him.

"Can't sleep, Colonel Mitchell?" He asked quietly.

Cameron sighed. "Yes. Besides, the starry sky here is so beautiful. On earth, there's to much light to see the starry sky in his beauty." Surprised, he heard the longing in his own voice. "It' so peaceful here."

He hesitated for a second, then he got to the side, invitingly.

The Wraith looked down to him, thoughtfully for a moment, then he sat on the rock with natural grace. Now, they were much closer as they had been a few hours ago, working at the computer together, and Cameron could smell the slight musky scent emanating from the Wraith. He swallowed, overwhelmed from the charisma of the male alien.

"I want to thank you, Commander", he said, his voice a little bit husky. "Today, you saved my life. The bullet probably would have killed me."

The Wraith tilted his head, watching him. "You don't have to thank me, Colonel Mitchell", he replied, almost gently.

"Of course, I have to. I know most of your injuries heal, but nevertheless - thank you. I wouldn't have survived the shot."

The Wraith showed a brief smile. "It was easier to catch the bullet than to heal a deadly injury."

Cameron considered him, astonished, then he remembered the things Sheppard once had said to him. "I didn't think about that", he admitted.

"It doesn't matter, Colonel Mitchell. You don't know us very well by now. But you will learn."

For some time, they sat together in peaceful silence.

"You were acting quite well, today", the Wraith continued their conversation. "Only a few people can watch us feeding without breaking down."

Cameron looked up at the starry sky, musing.

"You saved my life and you were injured", he replied thoughtfully. "They were enemies and had done everything to kill us. And the bullet was meant for me, that's for sure. I only didn't expect you to let the young man live. Thank you for that, too." He smiled gratefully at the Wraith.

The Wraith watched him with a strange expression on his face.

"He told the truth. And he didn't want to kill anyone. He only wanted to go home."

Cameron gazed at the tall Wraith. "Of course, you had been reading their minds."

The Commander simply nodded.

Cameron hesitated, but then he asked the question he wanted the answer since their first encounter.

"Why did you allow me to stay on your Hive, Commander?"

The Wraith smirked.

"You made me curious, Colonel Mitchell. You didn't feel any fear, only curiosity and the burning desire to spend some time with us. I never met any human like you before. Even the people from Atlantis are fearing us when meeting us for the first time. You didn't."

He gazed at Cameron, insistently. "And I had to admire your courage. It couldn't have been easy for you to admit to your wish of flying a Dart."

Cameron bit his lips.

"You had been reading my mind", he stated, uncertainly.

The Wraith shook his head and smiled again. For a second, the Wraith's smile took Cameron's breath away.

"No, Colonel Mitchell. I didn't. And I don't read your mind right now. I only picked up what you were sending away so forcefully." He laughed, quietly. "Your curiosity and your wish to fly a Dart I simply could not overhear."

Cameron felt his face reddening.

"I can't live without flying", he remarked. "And your Darts are incredible."

The Wraith laughed again. "Maybe, there will be a chance for you to fly a Dart someday."

He stood up, offering his hand to help Cameron to get up.

"You should rest now, Cameron."

Cameron felt oddly elated hearing the Wraith saying his first name. He took the offered hand without hesitation and stood up.

"Yes, Commander. Good night."

He followed the Commander to the lab and went for his sleeping bag.

This time, he fell asleep within a few minutes.

 


	7. The Settlement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first mission is going to be successful and Cameron's fascinated by the Commander, how it seems. Will he manage to come closer to him? And what will happen on the planet with the survivors?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing about the Commander and Cameron. In fact, I'm totally fascinated by the tall Wraith myself! I hope, you like him as much as I do!

They stayed two more days at the planet to explore the lab. They studied the fittings and collected the medical data waiting in the ancient computers to be found. The Ancients also had searched for a solution of the feeding problem, but the war had kept them from intensifying their exploration.

Carson was really thrilled by the things they found out and Albert was infected by his enthusiasm. Cameron often found himself watching the two so entirely different scientists going from console to console debating vivaciously with slight amusement.

Albert really was an uncommon Wraith. Extroverted and vivacious, gesturing widely with his hands, he often seemed to be more human than Wraith. If there hadn't been his white hair, the pale-green skin and his feeding hand, Cameron sometimes would have forgotten that Albert was not human at all.

He let himself being infected by their excitement, too and tried to help as best as he could without having any knowledge of medicine.

To his secret joy, the Commander had getting used to help him and so they worked side by side for hours many times. Cameron had given up fighting aginst his feelings for the impressing Wraith, but he did his best not to show them to the Wraith, hoping the Commander would keep his promise not to read his mind.

The two following evenings they were spending on the planet, Cameron after dinner sat on the large rock, enjoying the starry sky and the clear night. The Commander both times joined him after a short time and so they sat together for a while, sometimes talking, sometimes in comfortable silence. When Cameron got up to catch some sleep, the Wraith gifted him with one of his rare smiles before working again, while Cameron was sleeping peacefully.

The third day, they left, flying to the planet of the survivors with their scout-ship.

To his surprise, Cameron wasn't really eager to be among humans again, regretting they had to leave the peaceful planet with the lab more than he had thought.

Carson was also human, but he was a friend coming from Atlantis. Cameron always had to remind himself of Dr. Beckett being a clone who hadn't been grown up on earth although he shared the memories of the childhood of the deceased Carson Beckett.

The scout-ship landed near the settlement, a delegation of the survivors of the epidemic already waiting for them.

Cameron watched with amazement how frightened  and servile the settlers were greeting them. The leader of the town inhabitants, an elder white-haired man named Garnot, bowed his head almost to the ground standing in front of the Commander.

"We're welcoming you, Sire", he said respectfully, his head still bowed. "Your presence honors our small town."

The Commander stayed silent, waiting for the welcoming ceremony to be finished. He wore the impassive mask on his face, hiding his true feelings.

Cameron was quite sure that the ancient warrior actually had deep feelings, showing them only from time to time and only to a few people.

Cameron looked at the Wraith noticing a hint of impatience in the golden cat's eyes and he smirked. At the same time, their eyes met and for a second, the Commander's eyes lit up with amusement. Cameron savored the brief moment of wordless closeness until the Wraith gazed at the settlers again.

Garnot respectfully asked them to go to the small town with him and the Commander gestured to his followers to carry the supplies. After that, he turned to Cameron. "Come with me, Colonel Mitchell!" He spoke in a commanding voice he never had used talking to Cameron before. At the planet with the hidden lab, the Commander had treated him in an entirely different kind of way and for a moment, Cameron was irritated. But to his surprise, he didn't mind it realizing that the Wraith had spoken for the first time since their arrival at the planet. the welcoming of the settlers he hadn't returned at all.

Musing. he followed the Commander to the village, looking around with curiosity. While he did so, he saw a young woman, more a girl yet, smiling widely at him. Automatically, he smiled back, but then he focused on his surroundings again.

They went in front of the town inhabitants, the Commander first, every inch of him showing the officer-in-charge of a large Hive, after the Wraith he came himself, followed by Carson, Albert and the other Wraith. Behind them, the settlers went in a servile manner.

In the middle of the town square the Commander waited for Garnot, quitely. The leader of the small town stood in respactable distance and bowed his head again.

"Your presence really honors our small town, Sire", he repeated.

The Commander nodded, impatiently.

"Colonel Sheppard sends you his regards, Garnot", he replied, reserved. "And Dr. Beckett wants to check your people, so we have to stay for two or three days."

"Of course, Sire, how gracious of you! It would be my pleasure and my honor if you will stay at my place for the length of your visit." He gestured to the biggest house of the settlement, lying behind it on a small hill.

The Commander nodded, graciously. "Colonel Sheppard also asked me to help you with your irrigation system."

The elder of the small town bowed even more. "How generous of you, Sire."

The Commander stayed impassive. "I will give order to my followers to help you." With that, he turned away.

Cameron had watched the scene, stunned. Now he shifted to look at Carson who was smirking at him. "Welcome to Pegasus, Cameron", he teased him friendly.

"What was that?" Cameron murmured, disbelievingly. He had believed to know the Commander at least a little bit, but now, he wasn't sure of that anymore.

The arrogance and pride the Commander had been showing were two facets of the alien's fascinating personality Cameron had not seen before.

Carson grinned. "For the last thousands of years, the people of Pegasus either feared the Wraith, hated them or worshiped them. He simply behaved like the settlers were expecting him to, Cameron."

Cameron gazed at him, doubtfully. Carson grinned again. "No worries, Cameron, he would never treat you like that. After all, he respects you." With these words, he waved at Albert to come with him, making his way to the house on the hill.

Cameron slowly went to the Commander. The Wraith was giving orders to the Master and Cameron waited for him to notice his presence.

"Yes, Colonel Mitchell?" The Commander faced him after a few minutes.

"I would like to help with the irrigation system, Commander. Working with my hands would be good for me right now", he said hesitantly.

The Wraith glanced at him, for some reason, he seemed to be annoyed. Cameron had no idea what he could have done wrong and so he raised his chin with a little sign of defiance and glanced back. The Wraith's expression lost some of his strictness.

"Of course, Colonel. The Master will tell you what to do."

"Thank you, Commander." Relieved, he turned to go.

"Cameron!" He waited, astonished. "Yes, Commander?"

"You will stay at Garnot's place with me!" This was an order, not a request. Cameron swallowed. "Yes, Commander", he answered in a low voice.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Cameron stretched with a contented sigh. He had worked all day long with the inhabitants of the settlement and some of the Wraith at the irrigation system. Now it was getting late in the afternoon and he was hungry. The women of the small town had provided the workers with food and water and Lyra, the young girl, had seen to him. She had stayed close to him smiling all the time. Cameron had tried to be friendly without encouraging her, but he wasn't sure if he had been successfully. She had asked him about his family and home while he was eating lunch and watched him all the time when he spoke to her.

Now, she came to him again, offering him a plate with food, which he took, gratefully.

"Thank you, Lyra." He sat down and hungrily began to eat the unknown food. There were some sweet and juicy fruits which tasted really good. Cameron ate them all, licking the juice from his fingers. Lyra observed him as he did so, a strange expression on her face. "You like the fruits, Colonel Mitchell?"

"Yes, I do, thank you, Lyra." He wondered about her strange behavior. At lunch, she had talked all the time, but now, she was only sitting next to him, watching him eat.

Suddenly, she asked: "Do you think, I'm pretty, Colonel Mitchell?"

Cameron almost choked. "What? Of course, Lyra." He tried to smile at her reassuringly. "I'm sure, half of the men here have a crush on you. Garnot must be very proud to have such a pretty daughter", he replied, trying to be politely.

She beamed at him, gratefully. "Thank you, Colonel. You're very kind!" She shot him a wistful look and left. Cameron saw her going away, concerned. When he couldn't see her anymore, he shrugged and emptied his plate. He drank a little bit of water and got up to go to the other workers again.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Carson looked up, surprised to see Cameron coming to the room he had chosen for the check up of the settlers. He could see that Cameron wasn't feeling well, immediately.

"Cameron, what's wrong?" He inquired worried, noticing the red face of his friend.

Cameron pulled a face. "I don't know, Carson. I'm feeling rather hot and I'm thirsty all the time. And I'm feeling restless and upset."

Carson felt his pulse. "When did it started?" He asked, searching in his bag for something.

"Not so long ago. Lyra brought me some food and after that, I returned to work at the irrigation system." He shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortably.

Carson took his stethoscope out of his bag. "Please, take off your shirt and t-shirt, Cameron."

Cameron bit his lip, but did as he was told.

Carson listened with his stethoscope to his heart and lungs. "Hm, I can't hear anything wrong." Carson looked as irritated as Cameron already felt.

They looked up when Albert came in. The young Wraith smiled at Cameron, opening his mouth to speak, when he suddenly stopped, staring at Cameron.

"What's up, Albert?" Cameron wiped the sweat from his forehead, looking at the Wraith, cautiously.

Albert seemed to be uncomfortable. He took a deep breath, hesitating.

"Carson, please, I have to talk to you." He smiled at Cameron, trying to calm him. "It won't be long, Cameron. Please stay here."

Carsom followed the Wraith scientist to the other side of the room and Cameron watched their low but vivacious discussion, feeling more and more concerned. Carson gazed at him from time to time, then he nodded to the Wraith.

Albert gave Cameron a reassuringly look before leaving the house.

Carson came back, looking embarrassed, not meeting his eyes.

"What's the matter, Doc?" Cameron inquired, impatiently. "I can see, that you already know something."

"Uh, yes... The good news is - it's nothing dangerous - not exactly by now."

"What? What do you mean? Talk to me, Doc!"

Carson blushed, gazing at the wall behind Cameron.

"Uh, yeah -  someone gave you some sort of a drug. Maybe, it was in the food..."

"Drug? What the hell do you mean? Someone has poisened me?"

"No, not poisened... Who brought you the food?"

Cameron sighed. "Lyra, Garnot's daughter, as I told you earlier. But she seemed to like me. I don't think she would try to hurt me", he replied, worried.

Carson bit his lip. "No, I don't think so, too. She only tried to make sure, that you....damn it!" He took a deep breath. "She... She gave you some aphrodisiac... It's obvious, that she wants to... you know... mate with you", he mumbled, embarrassed.

Cameron stared at Carson, horrified. "What? Are you sure?"

Carson swallowed. "Yes, I'm sorry, Cameron."

"But I don't want to...with her!" Cameron could feel himself starting to panic. "You're really sure?"

"Yes, I mean, Albert is. You're not feeling it now, but it won't be long before you do. He could smell it. The pheronomes. The Wraith know this drug. Their Queens sometimes use it."

"And what shell I do now?" Cameron inquired, still horrified. "Is there any possibility to get rid of it?"

Carson shook his head, red all over his face. "I don't think so, Cameron. Only with the usual way. You - uh - have to mate with someone."

Cameron glanced at him, stunned. "I won't sleep with Lyra, no way! I'll rather die before I do that! There must be another solution! Maybe, Albert knows something else to get it out of me! Or the Commander... oh God! He will hate me! He will throw me out of his Hive, oh God! I'll never be able to look him in the eyes again!" He buried his face in his hands.

Carson carefully lay his hand on Cameron's shoulder. "Cameron, come on. I'll take you to your room. I will speak to Albert, I promise you."

Cameron nodded and let Carson guide him to his room, desperate and terrified.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

The Commander rushed into the room, his coat swinging around his legs.

"What's that supposed to mean, Dr. Beckett?" He demanded, growling.

Carson sighed. "Albert told you?" He made sure.

"Yes, he did. How could that happen?" He inquired, frowning.

Carson could sense the Wraith's anger. He swallowed. "It seems, that Lyra, Garnot's daughter gave it to him She obviously wants him to be her man."

The Wraith growled again, narrowing his eyes. "Albert said that it probably was a large dose?"

Carson nodded. "Yes.There's no other solution. He has to mate with someone, Commander. Otherwise, the drug will cause serious circulatory disorder, a heart attack or a stroke in the worst case."

Carson saw the Commander curling his hands into fists. He clearly was really upset. Carson had never seen the Wraith being so angry.

"Then we have to make sure that he can mate with her", the Commander forced himself to say. The thought of Cameron mating with Lyra seemed to make him almost loosing his composure.

Carson shook his head. "He doesn't want to mate with her. He will never do that. Not with her", he replied, quietly.

The Wraith stared at him, annoyed. For a moment, Carson was irritated, but then he understood and smiled. "Oh no, Commander. It's not me he's wanting. Neither Lyra, nor me. You actually should know that by now, Commander", he said, gently.

The Commander calmed down a little bit.

"You really should go to him now, Commander. It won't be long before the drug will be hitting him badly."

For a second, the Commander hesitated before nodding. As he turned to go, Carson said: "Commander, you should take this. You will need it."

He handed a short bottle to him. The Commander looked at it before taking it. "Thank you, Dr. Beckett", he said hoarsely.

Carson smiled. "I will take care of no-one disturbing you."

The Wraith nodded. Carson took a deep breath. "Commander, please, be gentle to him", he requested.

The Commander looked him straight in the eyes. "I would never hurt him, Dr. Beckett", he replied, sincerely.

Carson watched him leave.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Cameron lay on his bed. He felt hot and sweaty and his skin was over-sensitive, his clothes scratching at it with every single move. He moaned. The effect of the drug became stronger and stronger and he curled his hands into fists, digging his nails into his palms.

Hearing some sound he raised his head.

The Commander closed the door, coming into the room like a big cat watching its prey. He took off his coat throwing it with natural grace to the ground , carelessly. Under the coat, he wore a tight black shirt and Cameron stared at the Wraith's broadly build chest, hypnotized. The overwhelming presence of the alien male increased the effect of the drug and Cameron moaned with desire, not being able to suppress it.

The Wraith gazed down at him. "Are you sure you don't want the young woman?"

Cameron looked up, his eyes filled with desire, pain and shame. "Yes, Commander", he whispered, huskily.

"What about Dr. Beckett?"

"What? For heaven's sake, no!"

"Well. Then, you will mate with me, Cameron."

With these words, he came to the bed.


	8. The Commander's name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commander and Cameron finally getting together! What will happen in the night - and the morning after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was both - hard work and a lot of joy! Hard work because I didn't want it to be vulgar or cute, and joy because the two guys finally are together! In fact, I wrote pieces of this chapter in English first and then translated it back in my mother-language German instead of the other way round. To my surprise, it was easier this way! I hope I managed to get it right and you will enjoy the chapter as much as I do.  
> And I'm glad to tell you that the Commander gets his name and I don't have to call him 'Commander' all of the time...  
> As usual, a million thanks to my Beta liz_mo!

Cameron lay on his side, his back nestled against the Wraith's broad chest. The Wraith had wrapped his arms possesively around him and Cameron desperately tried to understand what just had happened.

The occurences of the last hour were covered with some sort of wafts of mist and he hardly remembered the Wraith coming to his bed, undressing him and finally taking him while he was half the way out of his mind with desire, need and the drug burning like fire in his whole body. The release had not been only pleasurable, but also painful and he had cried out not only in ecstasy, but in pain, too.

Now, he lay there, stiff and desperate, feeling as deeply ashamed and humiliated as he had never been feeling in his whole life before.

"I'm so sorry, Commander", he managed to say, stifled. "I never wanted..." He didn't know what to say at all and went silent.

The Wraith gently tried to turn him around, but Cameron stiffened even more, burying his face into the pillow.

"Do you know the drug, Cameron?" The Wraith asked, softly. "Did you want to take it?"

"What? Of, course, not!" Cameron writhed in shame.

"Then I don't understand why do you think you have to apologize?"

"Because - oh my God! - You had to... I know you don't want me at all... and nevertheless you did it because you had to help me, Commander..."

The Wraith sighed. Gently, but firmly, he turned Cameron around to look him in the eyes.

"I think, it would be much easier for you to call me by a name instead of 'Commander'. In spite of that, after our coupling, it would be more appropriate, too, Cameron."

Cameron flinched. "What?" He buried his face into the pillow again, avoiding to face the Wraith. "You're loathing human names. In fact, I was told not to do so, forcefully", he whispered huskily.

"That's true most of the time. But not this time. I want you to give me a name, Cameron", the Wraith requested in a tender voice Cameron would never have expected to hear coming from the Wraith. Gently, he lifted Cameron's chin up.

Shyly, he looked up at the Wraith's eyes. He swallowed, noticing the desire showing in the golden depths. "You want me to give you a name? You sure?" He asked, cautiously, reassuring himself.

The Wraith nodded. "Yes, Cameron."

Cameron swallowed, again. Hesitantly, he raised his hand circling with his fingertips over the Wraith's chiseled features.

"Raven", he whispered. "You're Raven to me."

The Wraith smiled, pulling Cameron close to him, letting him feel his growing desire again.

"Well, then it will be Raven for me, too." he began to stroke Cameron's back, exploring him with his clawed hands, carefully.

"Please tell me, which one of the things we've done in the last hour is the one that makes you think I don't want you, Cameron?" He inquired hoarsely.

Cameron could feel his own ardor rising again with force and instinctively, he wriggled against the hard male body, searching for more friction and pressure.

"You really want me?" He made sure, amazed.

"Yes, I do. You're mine, Cameron. No-one is allowed to even touch you!" Raven almost growled, possessively.

"Uh." Cameron gazed at him with astonishment, then he smiled, guardedly. "May I?" He asked, reaching out for the hairband holding the meanwhile rather tousled ponytail together.

The Wraith nodded and Cameron took it off. Then, he let the thick, surprisingly soft strands glide through his fingers with pleasure.

Raven watched him while he did so, hardly suppressing his own ardor. Cameron's eyes traveled over the strange, but also beautiful face down to the Wraith's lips. "I want to kiss you, Raven", he demanded huskily.

For a moment, Raven looked irritated and Cameron didn't wait for him to react, but pressed his lips on Raven's mouth instead.

The Wraith rumbled, startled, but feeling Cameron gently licking his bottom-lip with the tip of his tongue he pulled him even closer, concentrating on the kiss.

It was very clear that the Wraith had no experiences with kissing, but he was a quick learner. When Cameron finally demanded him to open his mouth looking for entrance, he did so, meeting Cameron's tongue with his own.

For a while, they were content with exploring each other this way, their tongues playfully fighting for dominance. In his eagerness, Cameron cut his tongue at the sharp teeth, but he didn't care. Finally ending the kiss, both of them gasped for air.

Cameron felt passion rushing through his whole body, knowing only a short part of it was caused by the drug.

He had wanted Raven right from the start, he finally admitted to himself.

Moaning, he tousled the Wraith's hair, pulling his head down for another kiss. The Wraith made a sound like a cat's purr and eagerly, he kissed Cameron back, claiming his body with his hands.

Cameron writhed under the caresses, crazy with desire and need.

"Take me!" He demanded desperately. "Please, take me!" He knew he would die right now if the Wraith wouldn't take him. Raven lifted his head to look at him and Cameron could see the same desire in his eyes that he felt. He tried to turn on his stomach, because it was the position, Raven had taken him the first time, but the Wraith kept him from shifting.

"No, I want to watch you, Cameron." He turned Cameron onto his back covering him with his own body, settling his weight on his left arm, making sure that Cameron had enough space to breathe.

Eagerly, Cameron spread his legs.

It had been years, since he last had bottomed, and the Wraith was large, larger than any human, but because of the drug he had needed only little preparation. Raven had been very careful, clearly not wanting to hurt Cameron, but Cameron had been more than ready.

Right now, it was as easy as it had been the first time, the lube still in place.

Cameron arched his back as Raven took him with one single thrust.

"God! Yes! As deep as you can!" He encouraged the Wraith, wrapping his legs around his hips.

Raven lowered his head kissing him passionately, but he didn't move. Impatiently, Cameron bucked his hips against Raven's body, crazy with need.

"Raven, please, take me! You must move!" He pleaded at the Wraith's lips. Raven purred again.

"I will, right away", he gently promised, keeping Cameron's hips still with his right hand so Cameron couldn't move them, thrusting with his tongue deep in Cameron's mouth imitating the act of mating.

Cameron began to tremble, fighting hard against the effect of the drug.

"No, don't fight it, Cameron. It will only hurt you. Don't hold back, just let go", Raven whispered at his lips. "Look at me, Cameron. Just let go." He lifted his head a bit, looking Cameron in the eyes.

"Ah, but you..."

"Don't worry, Cameron. Please, come for me, now", he softly demanded.

Cameron screamed, arching his back. His whole body was shaking as he spurted his seed between their bodies, his inner muscles clenching around the Wraith's hard length. He almost blacked out, but this time, it was pure ecstasy rushing through him, without any pain at all. Panting, he fell back on the bed, lying there, trying to breathe.

When he was able to open his eyes again, he saw the Wraith watching him. He blushed, but he smiled at the Wraith.

"What about you?" He asked, lazily, because obviously, the Wraith hadn't reached his climax this time. He was still buried deep inside him, hard and needy.

Raven smiled, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "It was a large dose of the aphrodisiac. The effect will still last for some time. You will be ready for me again very soon."

"Oh." Cameron bit his lips.

Raven reached for the cloth he had picked up from the washstand after their first coupling while Cameron had laid there almost unconsciously and wiped their bodies.

Cameron sighed, pulling Raven's head down to kiss him. While they kissed, he finally allowed himself to explore the Wraith's body with his hands, stroking every inch of the alien male body he could reach.

The Wraith purred, eagerly deepening the kiss.

Cameron traced his fingers along the Wraith's spine and Raven shivered. Encouraged, he did it again and the Wraith kept his head still with his right hand, kissing him hard and demanding.

Cameron cut his tongue again, but it didn't matter, because now, the Wraith began to move, not being able to hold back any longer.

"You're mine, Cameron", he growled, slamming hard and fast into him, again and again.

"Yes, yours - only yours!" Cameron moaned.

"Say it! Say my name!" The Wraith demanded, hoarsely and Cameron moaned again, meeting his thrusts every time. "I'm yours, Raven!"

Raven snaked his hand between their bodies, stroking Cameron within the rythm of his thrusts. "Look at me, Cameron!" Cameron obeyed. He saw in the golden cat's eyes and the desire showing in them took his breath away. He gasped.

He grabbed the Wraith by his shoulders, digging his nails into the strong muscles underneath the pale-green skin and moved his hips with the thrusts, getting close to the edge.

"Take me, Raven, make me yours!" He pleaded, panting. His body was wet with sweat and he wrapped his arms and legs closer around the Wraith, trying not to slip away.

Raven moved even harder and faster, moaning and panting, too. Cameron could feel him getting harder, sensing the Wraith was close to his own climax. Cameron fought against his own lust. This time, he wanted to feel the other man's climax because the first time he hadn't been able to do so.

"Take me, Raven, fill me, make me yours", he whispered and Raven went rigid above him. Growling ferociously, he spilled his seed deep inside his human mate's body with a few powerful thrusts.

Cameron could feel his breath falter as the Wraith filled him with his seed, then he let go, following Raven over the edge.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

When Cameron woke up, he was alone.

Confused, he sat up. The sun was shining and he could see a platter with food and drinks standing on a table.

He was just getting up when the door opened and the Wraith came in, completely dressed.

Instinctively, Cameron pulled the cover over his naked body. The Wraith stilled, glancing at him impassively.

"Uh, good morning, Commander..." Cameron stuttered, not sure how to behave right now after his night with the Wraith.

"Why do you hide your beautiful body from me, Cameron?" The Wraith inquired, his voice as impassive as his face.

Cameron blushed. "Because - now, it's day and you are... you're dressed and I'm naked..." He stuttered again.

"I don't think that I will discover something on your body in the daylight I didn't see last night, Cameron."He considered Cameron for a moment. "But I will leave you alone if you want me to." He turned away making his way to the door.

"Commander-Raven, please, wait!" Cameron hastily got out of the bed. Suddenly, he didn't care about being naked and the Wraith being dressed anymore. He ran to the Wraith, who stood stiff as a poker, wrapping his arms around him from behind. "Raven, please don't go!"

The Wraith still stood in the same posture. "You don't have to fear that I'll take you without your permission, Colonel Mitchell", he said coolly. "I'm aware that you only reacted to the drug last night."

Cameron suddenly comprehended that he had hurt the Wraith's feelings with his behavior.

"No, that's not true, Raven!" He protested trying to make it up with Raven. "It never was the damn drug. I wanted you at first sight. The drug only intensified my feelings for you."

He circled Raven to face him, nestling his naked body against the Wraith's dressed one. Smiling, he looked up at him.

"Please, let me show you, how much I want you. The drug's out of my system. It's only you!"

The Wraith considered him, intently, then he relaxed his face losing the impassive mask. He pulled Cameron close to him, taking him in his arms.

"You're my consort now, Cameron. You belong to me and no-one else is allowed to touch you. Please, don't hide your beautiful body from me."

Cameron's face reddened, but he nodded. "Yes, Raven." He pressed himself closer to his mate. Raven smiled, softly, but he shook his head.

"Not now, Cameron. You still need to regenerate. You should drink and eat something and after that, get some more sleep. Later, I will pick you up to show you something."

"What is it?" Cameron inquired, curiously. "Later, Cameron. It's a surprise."

Cameron sighed, disappointed. "I promised to work on the irrigation system today", he stated, sadly.

Raven frowned. "No, you won't, Cameron. I'm sorry. Being my consort, you outrank everyone here except for me."

Cameron stared at him with astonishement, but then he remembered  the things Todd had told him about John. "Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't think about that." He hesitated. "Am I allowed to do something else? I don't want to sit around doing nothing. That's not my way."

Raven smiled, amused. "Don't worry, Cameron. You won't sit around, doing nothing. There will be other duties and things to do. But you have to understand that it would do great damage to our reputation if you would work there and it also would be disgraceful for me."

"I see. In future, I will ask you, I promise." He replied, musing. "After all, how will I have to address you in front of others?"

"With my name, Cameron."

"Really? I thought, Wraith don't accept human names. Wouldn't it be disgraceful to you, too?"

Raven caressed his face. "You are human, Cameron. Nobody expects you to become Wraith."

"God, I'm really glad to hear that!" Cameron stated, ardently, then he blushed once more. "I mean, I..."

Raven began to laugh, heartily. Cameron glanced at him, stunned.

Although he had heard the Wraith laughing, but it had never been as carefree and refreshing as it was right now.

"Believe me, I'm glad about that, too, Cameron", Raven replied, still laughing.


	9. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, now the two guys are together! Now they have to try to get along with each other. Will they really manage to do this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't planed, but it definitly wanted to be written, so here it is! I have to warn you, it is rather romantic at some points. Maybe, you think that Wraith and romantic don't get together, but I think that every race being able to feel something not only feel hate and anger but also love and tenderness. My Wraiths do. So I hope you will like it.
> 
> As always, thank you liz_mo for your great advice!

Cameron found himself watching Raven again and again while they walked side by side. He could feel the well-known flutter in his stomach every time he did so and he just couldn't stop smiling. Raven shot him an amused look and Cameron could feel his face reddening - again, probably for the fiftieth time since he was in Pegasus. Damn it, he really would have to apologize to John as often as he was blushing himself for the last weeks!

"I'm sorry", he mumbled, sheepishly.

Raven smirked. "For what, Cameron?"

"For staring at you all the time." "You're my consort now, Cameron. You're allowed to watch me as often and as much as you want right now", Raven replied, very amused. "Actually, I like it, when you do that."

"Hm, very well..." Cameron relaxed a little bit. "Where are we going to?" He inquired for the third time, curiously.

The Wraith grinned. "I told you to wait until we're there for the first two times and I will do so for the third time. You will like it."

Raven seemed to know where he was going to quite well, he walked single-minded along the path.

Cameron scrutinized the bundle hanging over the Wraith's shoulder. He carried a similar bundle, not knowing its contents.

Raven had picked him up as he had promised after his short rest in the morning. Cameron had eaten and drunk and after cleaning himself as best as he could manage using the washbasin standing on the washstand, he had taken a nap again, feeling more exhausted as he had thought. He still felt sticky and a little bit dirty and he was hoping that his scent wouldn't irritate the Wraith's sensitive sense of smell too much. He had to admit that he enjoyed being alone with Raven and having no duties at all was very nice. It really felt like having a day off.

"That was the plan - this day is your holiday." Raven's voice broke in in his thoughts.

"What? Was I 'thinking' that loud again?" He asked, cautiously and unsure.

Raven shook his head, laughing. "No, Cameron. In fact, you spoke out loud." He stopped laughing, becoming seriously, gazing at Cameron.

"You're my consort now, Cam. I consider you as an equal." For the first time, he used the nick-name Cameron had told him the night before. "I won't read your mind without your permission. The only exception would be you being in real danger and me having no other option to rescue you."

Cameron swallowed, deeply touched. "Thank you, Raven. That means a lot to me", he answered quietly. "I was not aware of speaking loud", he admitted.

"I know. Humans do that very often without noticing they do."

Cameron returned the amused grin and for a while, they walked side by side, silent and content.

Finally, Cameron plucked up his courage and asked the question he had been musing about since he had woken up in the morning.

"What's happening to Lyra? Will you punish her?"

Raven looked at him with astonishement. "Do you really think, I'm that bloodthirsty or vindicate?" He inquired, being more surprised than hurt.

"No, but it's her fault that you now have to deal with a human companion you probably don't want..." He stopped speaking, noticing Raven's frown.

The Wraith had come to halt, considering Cameron.

"Why do still believe that I don't want you?" He asked, hiding his true emotions behind the impassive mask he had mastered so perfectly.

Cameron guardedly searched for the right words. "Well, it's one thing to spend one night with someone and another thing to be be bond with someone."

Raven scrutinized him, his frown deepening. "Is it usual practice for humans to mate with someone just for one night, then?"

Cameron sensed, he was walking on dangerous terrain but he decided to tell the truth. "For a lot of humans, it is, yes."

Raven's expression was inscrutable. "And for you, Cameron? Is it usual practice for you, too?"

Cameron looked him in the eyes. "No, Raven, not anymore since I was twenty years old", he replied, firmly.

"Why do you believe it is for me?"

"I don't, Raven. But I've been told that you prefer to be among Wraith only and to be honest, I have the same impression. Maybe, your sense of honor and responsibility made you mate with me to help me, Raven", he replied, reserved and guardedly.

The Wraith relaxed and his face showed an almost tender expression.

"Please, don't you ever doubt that I really want you, Cam. You belong to me and not because my sense of responsibility or honor forces me to. The truth is that I would never have any other person allowed to mate with you. I wanted you for myself and I will want you in the future."

Cameron considered him for a moment. "And if I had wanted to mate with another person?" He inquired, quietly.

The Wraith turned away, curling his hands into fists. "Then, I would have let you." he forced himself to say without looking at Cameron after one moment.

Cameron smiled. He wrapped his arms around his Wraith lover and kissed him deeply. "I only want you, Raven, no-one else. And not only for a one-night-stand", he whispered at the Wraith's lips. Raven growled and pulled him close, returning the kiss passionately.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Cameron's breath faltered watching the beautiful sight of the hidden valley. After their talk Raven had taken him to this place and Cameron couldn't remember the last time he had seen so much beauty and idyll. A wonderful flowery meadow surrounded by trees, the twittering of birds in the air and in the middle of the valley laid a clear pond getting its water from a waterfall rushing down the walls nearby.

Cameron stared at the scene in front of him, speechless, almost feeling like he had felt as a boy flying for the first time.

"What a beautiful place!" He finally whispered, overwhelmed.

He shifted to look at Raven who watched him with tender amusement.

"You and me - alone here at this place all day long?" He asked, disbelievingly.

The Wraith nodded. "Yes, Cam."

"Oh, my God!" Cameron beamed at his mate.

"You like it?"

"Of course, I do!" He laughed at Raven. "That must be heaven on earth."

Single-minded, he began to undress. Raven had said that he was beautiful and he wouldn't waste his time with shame and embarrassment.

"You don't mind me taking a bath, do you?"

Raven smirked. "Have your way, Cam", he encouraged his human mate lowering his bundle to the ground.

Cameron shot him a provoking look. "You're coming? But maybe, Wraith are scared of water?" He teased his companion cockily.

If Wraith had possessed eyebrows, Raven would have raised one. "You should not challenge Wraith", he reprimanded his lover, grinning wolfishly.

Cameron laughed. "Try to catch me!" With these words he ran into the water. Raven growled, undressing himself, hastily.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Later, they lay on a cover letting the sun shine on their bodies, nestled against each other. Cameron was using Raven's chest as a pillow, feeling relaxed and happy.

Curious, he let his fingers glide over the smooth and cool skin of his mate, exploring him, reverently. The Wraith held him in his arms, possessively pressing him close. Cameron smiled, dwelling  on the memories of the last hour. Oh, yes, his Wraith had caught him! But he had wanted to be caught. For a while, they had fought playfully in the water, wrestling with each other, but soon enough, the teasing had changed into burning desire. Raven had lifted Cameron up without any effort, settling him on his hips kissing him eagerly. Kissing and moaning they had rubbed themselves against each other until they had come together. Cameron was a little bit sore after their night and gratefully noticed that the Wraith obviously took care of him, not wanting to cause him any pain and discomfort.

Finally, Raven had carried him to the meadow and now, they lay there, relaxed and lazily. Raven played with his hair and Cameron took his time to explore and caress his mate, something he hadn't been able to do and enjoy the last night being crazy with need from the drug.

"You don't have to worry that I will punish Lyra, Cam." For a few seconds, Cameron was very confused, until he remembered their conversation on their way to the valley. He had to admit that he had forgotten this talk, completely.

"You won't?" He asked, relieved.

"No, Cameron. This would be the responsibility of her father. He was very angry, but I gave him the order not to punish her."

"Why?" Cameron inquired, astonished.

"Because you don't want her to be punished", Raven remarked, simply.

Cameron raised his head from the Wraith's chest, looking at Raven with amazement. "Thank you", he replied, quietly. "And I don't think that you're bloodthirsty or vindicate, Raven. In fact, I feel safe with you, more than with anyone else."

"You never have to fear me, Cameron. I won't ever hurt you, Cam."

"I know." He took Raven's feeding hand pressing his lips gently on the feeding slit. Raven shivered as he did so and encouraged, he licked with his tongue over the slit. Raven shivered again. "Hm, you like that?"

"Yes!" Raven hissed, breathing faster. Cameron smiled, delighted. "You say that I belong to you, that works the other way round, too? You belong to me?" He murmured against the slit, blowing slightly over it.

"Yesss!" Raven's voice was raw with desire. "I would never humiliate you by mating with another person, Cameron." He seemed to have difficulties with articulating, being obviously very aroused.

Cameron dipped his tongue into the feeding slit, tasting the enzyme. He rose, straddling Ravens tights. "Then, I will claim what's mine right now", he stated contently and caressed the feeding organ once more with his tongue. Raven gasped beneath him. With his other hand, Cameron stroked the perfectly modulated chest muscles, travelling gently over the pale-green skin to his stomach. Raven panted and moaned. When his tongue felt numb from the enzyme, he let go of the feeding hand, tracing kisses from the Wraith's jaw down to his throat and further down over his chest to his stomach. He bit, sucked and licked, teasing and caressing and the ancient warrior moaned whrithing underneath his hands and his mouth. Cameron lingered on the power he had over his impressing Wraith lover with rapt attention and stroked the smooth skin over Raven's strong muscles a little longer before he finally reached his goal, taking Raven in his mouth.

When he did, licking with his tongue over the weeping tip, Raven suppressed a strangled cry. Cameron licked again and Raven began to shiver again. The Wraith was too largely built for Cameron to be able to take all of him in his mouth and so he used his hand for help, stroking the rock-hard shaft and stimulating the head with his lips and tongue. He matched the moves of his hand with his mouth and before too long, Raven lay there, trembling, panting and moaning. With the small rest of his self-control, the Wraith willed himself to keep his hips still knowing he would hurt Cameron by moving them.

Cameron didn't remember the last time he had felt as aroused as he did now, giving a blow-job and he began to stroke himself with his other hand. Then, he began to get Raven off with his hand and mouth in earnest and it didn't take long before Raven got rigid underneath him, moaning in ecstasy. Cameron swallowed as much as he could. It tasted musky and earthy but not unpleasant and Cameron was happy that he had been able to satisfy his Wraith lover so deeply.

Raven pulled him close and growled, pressing him on the cover to kiss him possessively. He pushed Cameron's hand to the side and began to stroke him. Only a minute had passed and then Cameron followed Raven over the edge, spilling his seed in Raven's hand.

Exhausted, they held each other close, enjoying the pur bliss of the afterglow, waiting for their heartbeats to slow down.

After a while, Cameron got hungry and so they sat up to eat something. Cameron had expected to eat alone and was pleased to see Raven sharing fruits with him. Suspiciously, he eyed the fruits, remembering that these were the fruits Lyra had offered him.

Raven smirked. "The fruits are harmless, Cameron. Probably, she had prepared them with the drug."

After a moment, Cameron shrugged. "Well, if the aphrodisiac is in the fruits themselves, at least I won't be the only one suffering from the effect."

Raven leaned in, pulling Cameron close to him. Cameron leaned with his back against the broad chest, sighing contently.

"I don't need an aphrodisiac for wanting you, Cam", Raven whispered hoarsely in his ear. Cameron could feel a shiver running down his spine. "Not?" He asked, his voice as hoarsely as Raven's.

"No. Your presence is all I need for that." The Wraith shut him up with a piece of the sweet fruit before Cameron could answer him. Cameron leaned in, happily allowing Raven to feed him. After some time, Raven shifted his weight to look at Cameron.

"What does the name 'Raven' mean to you, Cam?" Cameron gazed at him, surprised. "What are you asking for?" Unsure of his willingness to share his secret with his lover, he tried to win more time.

Raven considered him. "I know, what 'Raven' is on earth. A large, intelligent, black bird. Dr. McKay talks a lot about earth, when he's around. But what does it means to you?"

Cameron looked away, a little bit embarrassed. He took a deep breath.

"My father was an Air Force Pilot, too. I didn't see him very often when I was a child and I missed him, badly." He explained, hesitantly. "But when he was at home, he always put me to bed and every time he did so, he told me a bed time story he had thought up by himself. He told me stories of a man belonging to one of our native races, called 'indian' and this man was brave and very kind, helping others during his adventures. I loved my father's stories." He blinked against the sudden wetness in his eyes, caused by his childhood memories. "He was my childhood hero, as much as my father was. His name was 'Ravenheart'." He cleared his throat. "When I first saw you in Atlantis, I suddenly remembered these stories for the first time in about twenty years. I only thought that 'Raven' would be more appropriate for you", he added, quietly.

Raven pulled him close, rocking him, gently. Cameron felt overwhelmed by the Wraith's tenderness. He was quite sure that Raven trusted only a few people enough to show them those feelings, letting his guard down. He leaned as close as he could to the Wraith. Raven kissed his hair.

"The name you gave me honors me, Cam", he said, softly.

They spent the rest of the day with another bath and taking a nap. Cameron woke up from being stroked and caressed and willingly, he came into Raven's arms. This time, Raven took him, carefully and Cameron enjoyed their passionate and tender mating much more as he had done the other night with the drug burning like fire in his body. He wrapped his arms and legs around his lover and cried out in ecstasy when he finally came. Raven followed him after a few seconds, moaning huskily, pressing him close.

When the sun went down on the horizon, they made their way back to the settlement. Cameron didn't want to leave the beautiful place and wistfully looked back to the valley for one last moment, before following Raven along the path.

This time, he didn't try to hide his glances and from time to time, Raven looked at him, too, smiling.

Cameron could feel his breath falter every time Raven smiled at him.

Finally he knew he had to face the truth: He was in love. For the first time in his life he was head over heels in love, so deeply that he could not imagine his future without the person he was in love with. And this person was a totally strange, mind reading and life sucking male alien.

Cameron inwardly shook his head, being amused and shocked about himself at the same time.

'Welcome to Pegasus, Mitchell', he thought, following his lover to the small town.

 


	10. Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their day off, they now have to see how to make their relationship work. Will they be able to do so?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much fun writing about the guys, I really hope you have fun reading about them!  
> And don't worry there will be not only romantic, but also action, too in the next chapters!
> 
> As usual a million thanks to my Beta liz_mo!

When they reached the edge of the settlement, Cameron came to halt. Raven shifted to look at him.

"What's the matter, Cameron?" He asked, surprised.

Cameron considered him. This time, it was his turn to hide his emotions behind an impassive mask.

"There's one thing I want to know before returning to the others ", he stated. "In future, in front of others, will you treat me the way you did yesterday after our arrival? If that's the fact, then I want to be prepared."

To his surprise, the proud Wraith-Commander actually seemed to be embarrassed. He stiffened with a grim look on his face.

"No, Cameron, I won't", he replied, shortly.

"It's not usual then to act as bossy as you did yesterday when other people are around."

"No", Raven admitted, hesitantly. Cameron waited, looking at him without saying a word. Finally, Raven sighed.

"Lyra watched you all the time since you left the scout-ship", he murmured.

Cameron stared at Raven, stunned. Could it really be that Raven had been jealous? He suppressed a smile knowing Raven probably would not understand the reason behind his smile and he didn't want to hurt his lover.

"So, you tried to make it clear right from the start that I'm not available to the settlers?" He inquired, hoping he had found the right words.

Raven avoided Cameron's eyes but the tension in his shoulders eased.

"Yes", he answered huskily.

"I see." Cameron felt happier about it as it probably should be, but he didn't care. "Then that's also the reason you were annoyed when I asked you to work on the irrigation system."

Now, Raven finally looked him in the eyes. "Yes. But you didn't know it then. In fact, I had no reason to refuse your request. No reason, I could tell you yesterday", he added in a low voice.

Cameron leaned in.

"I first saw Lyra when we walked to the small town and only by accident. She means nothing to me, even though I don't want her to be punished. She's more a child than a woman yet and she's female. In our human culture, men normally protect women, even though when they're not interested at all. Men are stronger than women and have to protect them. I guess, that's a different kind of matter in the Wraith's culture, but please respect my behavior towards human women, Raven. It doesn't mean that I have any romantic or sexual interest."

Raven caressed his cheek with his thumb. " I will try to do so, Cameron."

Cameron smiled. "Good. And please, talk to me - before something goes wrong. I don't want to do any damage to your reputation, but there are so many things I just don't know. And I never want to be treated the way you did yesterday, again, Raven."

Raven sighed. "I will talk to you in the future. About the other thing, I will do my very best but I'm not sure if I won't fail sometimes", he said with sincerity.

Cameron kissed him. "That's a good start, I think. Both of us will surely make mistakes but if we talk to each other, than it can't get too serious, I hope."

Raven smiled at him, returning the kiss. "Yes, I hope so, too, Cam."

Cameron smiled in a good mood as they made their way to the small town again.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

When they reached the town square, Garnot already was waiting for them, telling them that there would be a banquet for them in the evening. Cameron was more than surprised to hear that, thinking that Carson and he himself would probably be the only one to appreciate the banquet. He noticed with astonishment that Raven accepted the invitation with a gracious nod, telling Garnot they would be there in time.

Cameron smirked, inwardly, musing about the possibility of Raven eating a sumptuos meal just because it would be polite to do so. He had shared fruits with him, but they had been alone in an intimate situation and not at a banquet with all of the settlers. He tried to imagine the reserved Wraith-Commander eating cooked food, but failed. Then, he shrugged, guessing he would know it soon.

He told Raven that he would go to his room because he wanted to shave and Raven nodded. "I have to see to a few things, I'll come to you when I'm done, then we'll go there together."

Cameron watched him walk away before making his way to Garnot's house on the hill. When he reached the house he found Carson and Albert bent over a laptop, musing about the things showing up on the screen. He stood still, unsure how to behave. He hadn't seen them since yesterday's afternoon and he felt embarrassed after what had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

The young Wraith-scientist looked up first.

"Colonell Mitchell!" He smiled at Cameron, very friendly. It took Cameron always by surprise to see the almost human expression on Albert's face. "How are you?"

"Hello, Albert. Fine, thanks." He knew he was blushing - again. "Hello, Carson", he said cautiously.

Carson smiled at him, too. "Hello, Cameron. It's good that you're here right now. I want to check up on you."

Cameron hesitated. "I'm doing fine, thanks. There's no need for a check up", he said, stubbornly.

Carson grinned. "Oh, yeah, I can see that. But nonetheless, I want to see by myself."

Cameron murmured something sounding not very nice, but he came to him. Albert stood up, hiding his grin, pushing his long, silky white mane over his shoulder.

"I'll go to see the Commander. I will tell him the results of our check ups. After that, he can decide how long we need to stay here. See you later, Colonel Mitchell."

Cameron glanced at him with irritation. "You normally call me Cameron, Albert."

Albert bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, Colonel Mitchell. That wouldn't be appropriate any longer." he nodded in his direction, leaving the room.

Cameron fell on the next chair, groaning in disbelief. Noticing Cameron's mocking grin, he pulled a face, looking grimly.

"That's not funny, Carson! It's rather confusing and exhausting to be the companion of a Wraith-Commander!" He complained.

Carson laughed as he began to check on Cameron.

"You say it, Cameron! Colonel Sheppard complains about that more often as I can count. You two should talk to each other about that. He might have good advice for you!" Carson teased, ironically.

"Oh no!" Cameron rolled his eyes, letting Carson check him without any resistance. "Carson, you won't tell him something when you return to Atlantis?" He asked, worried.

Carson shook his head. "No, Cameron, I won't. I promise", he answered, smiling at him reassuring.

 

\------------------------------

 

The banquet was not as formal and unpleasant as Cameron had it expected to be. At the start, he felt uncomfortable, seeing Lyra shooting him hidden glances with red and wet eyes. Raven noticed the glances, too, but he kept his composure showing no sign of anger except from seeming more tense than usual.

They sat side by side, sharing a large plate the way the married settlers did.

Of course, Raven ate nothing from the cooked and fried food, just as Cameron had expected. But he sipped from the sweet juice, containing some alcohol and shared the fruits with Cameron who felt grateful for not having to eat alone from the sumptuous meal.

When the banquet was over, Cameron felt tired and exhausted and he gratefully went to his room at Garnot's house.

He had thought that Raven would come with him and felt disappointed to see him leave with the Master instead. He rushed through his bedtime routine preparing himself for sleeping and stripped to his underwear. He went to bed pulling the covers over his body. His eyelids started to drop when the door opened and Raven came in. Cameron blinked, watching Raven undress with natural grace. When Raven lay next to him pulling him close, he sighed, contently, cuddling up to him.

"I thought, you wouldn't come to me", he murmured, already half asleep.

Raven gently pressed him against his body, kissing his hair.

"I thought it best to give you some privacy while you're preparing for bed, Cam. The last twenty-four hours really weren't easy for you", he whispered in his ear.

"Oh. Thank you for that. That was nice."

Raven chuckled. "You're welcome."

Cameron yawned. "Would you be angry with me or disappointed if I'm going to sleep right now?" He asked, his eyelids starting to drop again.

"No, Cam. You really need to rest. Just go to sleep."

"Thank you. Night, Raven." Cameron relaxed, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

When he woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed, to his surprise Raven was still lying next to him sound asleep. He lay there, nestled against Raven's strong body watching the sleeping Wraith for a while. Even being asleep, he seemed to be tense, not letting his guard down, showing his feelings.

Cautiously, he stood up, trying not to disturb his lover and went for the restroom to relieve himself. When he came back, Raven was awake and the expression on his face really was hard to dismiss. Grinning, Cameron made his way back to the bed.

The next time, he got out of the bed, a lot of time had passed...

 

\------------------------------

 

In the afternoon, they left the planet flying with the scout-ship back to their Hive. Cameron was looking forward to be on the Hive again, relieved to get away from the settlers, especially Lyra.

When they reached the Hive, he said goodbye to Carson Major Lorne was already waiting for them to pick Dr. Beckett up and fly him back to Atlantis. He considered Cameron while Carson patted his shoulder in a friendly goodbye, but didn't say anything about what was probably on his mind. Cameron watched them leave, glad to be alone with his Wraiths on the Hive again.

The next days, he settled in a comfortable routine, feeling much more relaxed as he had at the beginning of his holiday on the Hive. Every morning and and every afternoon, he was practicing training fights with the Master, grateful, that the Master behaved just the way he had all the time. He called him Colonel or Mitchell just as he had done in Cameron's first week and he didn't try to go easy on him, so it didn't take long before Cameron had bruises all over his body again.

In the evening, when he was in Raven's quarter he now shared with the Wraith-Commander, his lover startled him, when he suddenly got up, growling. Cameron frowned at him, confused. One second before, Raven had held him in his arms, caressing him and now, he sat there, looking annoyed.

"What's wrong, Raven?" He asked, not knowing what he had done. The Wraith growled again, gliding his finger over the red mark over Cameron's rips.

"What's that?" He demanded.

Cameron shrugged. "It's exactly what it seems to be. A big bruise", he stated, wryly. "The Master and I were doing stick-fighting today."

Raven stared at the bruise with a grim expression on his face.

"Why are you angry with me, Raven? Because I'm not able to react as fast as Wraiths do? You should have seen me the first week! But it's getting better every day. The Master is a damn good teacher", he said, trying to make it up with his angry lover.

Raven caressed the mark with his fingertips. "It must be painful. I will talk to him to..."

Cameron shut him up by kissing him, deeply. He straddled his lover's lap.

"Oh no! You won't do anything, Raven! Maybe, I'm not Wraith, but I'm a well-trained soldier and not made of sugar! In fact, I want this training just the way it is. The Master knows how to go on with me without hurting me seriously! The bruises don't matter! I've had worse in my life before, believe me."

The tension in Raven's body eased but he still looked annoyed.

Cameron nibbled at his lips. "You could kiss the pain away on every bruise. I'm sure, they won't hurt anymore if you do so."

Raven growled, defeated, but he nodded. "Yeah, I could do that."

Cameron grinned, rubbing his body against his lover in a very provoking way. "Well, you can start right now with that..."

 

\----------------------------------

 

Most of the days he still spent with Albert, who to his regrets now called him Colonel Mitchell every time, behaving much less informal as he had done before Cameron had become Raven's consort.

Cameron had learned his lessions well and was happy when Albert showed him some of his studies which Cameron found more interesting as the lessons Albert had let him doing again and again in the first week.

When he complained at Raven about Albert's reserved behavior, Raven considered him with the well-known impassive mask.

"He only behaves like it's appropriate, Cameron", he stated.

They sat in their quarters, playing a game similar to chess, that Albert had taught him. Raven was much better and always won, but Cameron didn't mind, enjoying the game, nonetheless.

"Raven, come on. He's a scientist, not an officer."

"You still outrank him. being a Wraith-scientist doesn't change that, Cameron." Cameron moved one of his figures.

"You could give him the order to call me Cameron", he said, cunning.

Raven grinned, mockingly. "Why should I do that? You're my consort, not his."

Cameron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I am. And everybody knows that, Raven. You really made sure that everyone sees it", he rumbled, embarrassed.

Raven had left a big mark on his neck the last time they had been mating. Raven's grin became wolfishly. "You're mine, Cameron. And if my memory works fine, getting this mark was real pleasure to you."

Cameron promptly blushed, lowering his eyes. Of course, the damn Wraith was right! He tried another tactic. "Raven, please..."

"Oh, you want another mark? I'm sure, there are nice places on your body to mark others won't see..."

Cameron angrily suppressed a moan and a shiver. Annoyed, he looked Raven in the eyes. "If leaving marks on my body makes you speak to Albert, then please, have your way", he rumbled.

Raven saw through him and chuckled. "You can't hardly wait for me to mark you again, Cam. I can see that."

Cameron only growled. Raven sighed. "Is it really as important to you as it seems to be?"

"Yes, it is. He's a friend and I wouldn't have been able to settle in here without him. Please, Raven."

"Very well. I will talk to him, Cam", Raven finally gave way.

Cameron smiled at him, seductively. "Please, tell me, which places on my body do you want to mark?"

The Wraith growled, again. Getting up and grabbing him was one single move. Cameron willingly let Raven carry him to their bed, laughing very pleased.

 

\--------------------------------

 

The other Wraith had changed their behavior completely.

They didn't ignore him anymore when they met him. They talked to him, politely, bowing their heads not looking him in the eyes like they also did not with the Commander.

When he was around, they spoke to each other loud, too, instead of communicating telepathically. Cameron had to admit that he often had felt uncomfortable with them during his first week on the Hive, unsure if one of them would try to feed from him. Now, he wasn't scared anymore, noticing that no-one got close enough to him to even try.

He now slept much less than he had before although he spent much more time in bed. He quickly had learned that Wraith were very demanding in bed, having a lot of stamina, at least his Wraith. Raven had been right. He didn't need any drug for wanting to sleep with Cameron and Cameron every night fell asleep cuddled up to his mate, deeply satisfied.

To his amazement, he felt refreshed and eager for action although he slept much less.

Only the hunger all day long was the same, but Cameron had the suspicion that had something to do with the gymnastic exercises he did every night in his bed with his lover...

 

\---------------------------------------

 

He just had become used to his nice routine, when Albert took him to the bridge. He had taken a quick shower after his training lessons with the Master, when Albert picked him up.

To his surprise, he found not only Raven on the bridge, but Raven's Commander-in-chief Todd, and John Sheppard, too. He smiled at the two so different men.

"Commander! John! It's been a while!" The tall Wraith considered him for a moment, then he smirked.

"I've heard, you settled in quite well, Colonel Mitchell", he drawled.

Cameron groaned inwardly as he felt himself blushing while John looked at him with astonishment.

Of course, Raven's Commander-in-chief knew about their relationship.

John frowned. "You're blushing, Mitchell? Is there something I should know?" He asked, half amused, half cautiously.

Todd chuckled, patting John's shoulder. "Later, John." He watched Cameron again, musing.

"I've heard about your first mission, Colonel Mitchell. Are you ready for another one?"


	11. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Cameron will go on another mission! Will Raven go there, too? And what will happen where they're going to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the action again! Cameron is eager to go on that mission and I'm eager to write about it! Enjoy!
> 
> And, as usual, thanks to my Beta!

Cameron looked at Todd, surprised. "A mission? Any time!" His eyes searched for Raven to look at him. The impassive mask was back in place again, but his lips were pressed to a thin line. Meanwhile, Cameron was able to read between the lines, noticing the small signs in Raven's features and knew that something was disturbing him.

"What sort of mission?" He asked, gazing back at Todd. He could feel Raven looking at him, but Raven didn't say a word. Todd nodded in John's direction.

"John will explain it to you. I have to see to some things, talk to my second before we'll go there."

Todd shifted, concentrating on Raven and the two Wraith-Commander stared each other in the eyes without speaking. Cameron was quite sure that they were communicating telepathically, something Raven had never done before without speaking loud when he was around. That really had to be quite an interesting mission! John waved at him.

"Come on, we'll go to your quarter. You will need some things to pick up. I'll tell you what you need to know."

He looked at the two Wraith still staring at each other deciding that it would be good to leave them alone.

Cameron sighed. "Yeah, we'll better go. I'm sure you have a lot to explain to me." They left the bridge, making their way to the quarters.

Suddenly, John came to halt. "That's the way to Todd's quarters -  and the second's quarters, too."

Cameron tried to look nonchanlantly. "Yes, I know that, Sheppard." He said.

John narrowed his eyes. "If you know that, then, what are we doing here?"

"Uh, pick up my stuff?" Cameron smiled at him, innocently.

"Why do you keep your stuff in those quarters?"

Cameron swallowed, but looked Sheppard straight in the eyes. "Because I keep my stuff where I live. It's better that way, you know", he replied, knowing that he must be red all over his face.

Sheppard gazed at him, impassively. "You're living in the quarters of Todd's second." He made sure, his voice as impassive as his face.

"Yes."

"I see. And where does the second live?" John drawled.

Cameron uncomfortably shifted his weight from foot to foot. "He - Raven - lives there, too", he admitted in a raw voice.

Sheppard stared at him for what felt like an eternity without saying a single word. "You so owe me, Mitchell", he finally snorted.

Cameron grinned, relieved. "Yeah, I know that, Sheppard, I know."

Sheppard looked at him for one more moment, but he didn't speak anymore until they were at Cameron's quarter. There, he leaned against one of the slightly pulsing walls, watching Cameron, as his friend searched for his equipment.

"We found a hidden Wraith-building on a planet we didn't know before, probably very large build and reaching deep in the underground. We don't know how old it is or for what it was constructed. It could be similar to the Wraith-building we destroyed a few years ago, that was built for making clones. Our alliance can't stand a massive attack from other Wraith, so we have to go check it out. I thought that you would like to go with us and in spite of that, we need every single man because the building is really big. Todd will fly there with his flag-ship and the Stardust will come with us, too. It could be that we need to use the beam-technology. She's over Atlantis this time."

The Stardust was the newest space-ship constructed on earth a few months ago.

Cameron nodded. "Yeah, that's exactly what I was craving to do for the last two years", he stated happily.

John grinned. "Yeah, I guessed. I only couldn't know how comfortable you made yourself here for the last few weeks", he drawled. "And I'm not sure what Todd's second will think about that mission. Wraith are having a very strong build in sense of possessiveness and protectiveness. You'll never have to fear that he would do you any harm or let any other person harm you. When Todd and I were together for the first months, he already tried to protect me, hardly letting me go somewhere without him, although he knew that I don't like that. Meanwhile, it's getting better, but it's really hard for him. And it will be much harder for his second I guess."

He considered Cameron for a while. "You really gave him a name?"

"Yes." Cameron checked his equipment without looking at Sheppard. "Raven", he said hesitantly, not willing to say more.

"Hm. That's uncommon. And he doesn't mind?" Cameron could hear the astonishment in Sheppard's voice.

"He wanted me to give him a name", he stated, uncommunicative.

"I see. Why did you choose 'Raven'? That's kind of weird, don't you think so?"

Cameron pressed his lips to a thin line.

"I think it's as weird as 'Todd' or 'Albert' for a Wraith." He sighed, looking at John. "Raven knows the meaning behind the name I gave him and actually, he likes the name I gave him. I don't want to talk about it, if you don't mind, John", he remarked, quietly.

John nodded. "Okay, accepted. You're right, it's nothing of my business. The only thing that matters is that you two are doing fine."

"We are, believe me, John", Cameron answered, sincerely, but with a small happy smile.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

While they made their way to the planet, Cameron felt very thoughtful. He and John had returned to the bridge after getting his stuff and now he waited at one side of the bridge with him, trying not to disturb the Commanders while they were flying through the Hyper-Space.

He mused about the things John had told him about the sense of protectiveness and possessiveness Wraith showed to their companions. Now he was able to understand the behavior Raven had shown sometimes much better and it was clear that Raven wouldn't be pleased letting Cameron go on that mission.

But that wouldn't keep him from going with others to that Wraith-building, that was quite clear.

He watched with interest the behavior Todd and Raven were showing. Of course, Todd was in charge of the whole mission, but he let Raven fly the ship. Raven was wearing his impassive mask. Cameron knew him well enough to see that Raven always did so to hide his deeper feelings. He could also sense the tension between the two Wraith-Commanders.

It was clear, that Raven respected Todd being the Commander-in-chief and would never contradict him in front of others, but Cameron could see that he didn't want him to go on that mission and he was quite sure that Todd already knew that, too.

Cameron tried to catch Raven's eyes, but Raven ignored his tries constantly. Cameron felt hurt about this behavior because Raven had promised to never treat him the way he had on the planet with the survivors of the epidemic, again. John shot him a short look.

"Don't be angry with him, Cameron. It's much harder for him as you can imagine, believe me. He's not annoyed with you. He has to stay on the Hive, being its Commander and can't go with us. That's the matter disturbing him. He has to stay behind, not being able to protect you."

"I see. He's annoyed with his Commander, then."

John grinned. "Yes, he is. But don't worry. They're real friends and he's as loyal as someone can be. He would never mutiny against Todd, he's just frustrated. He will get over it as much as Todd has come to understand that he cannot protect me all the time."

"Very well." Cameron sighed. "It's confusing and exhausting to have a relationship with a Wraith-Commander, I can tell you!"

John smirked. "You say that! I had three years to get used to the thought that I have feelings for a Wraith. And you? Only two weeks! But you're really doing fine for that short time. It's a real miracle for me to see how you have been able to get him falling for you in about that time. He's the most reserved and unapproachable Wraith I ever met!"

Cameron smiled, lost in thought, looking at Raven. This time, Raven looked back and although the expression on his face was as impassive as it had been before, Cameron could see the desire in Raven's eyes, not obvious to see for others not knowing him.

"He's not as unapproachable as he seems to be. In fact, he has very deep feelings. He's only not showing them to everyone. And I did not do something special. I only behaved like I am", Cameron replied, quietly.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

After several hours, they reached the planet where the building had been located.

Raven brought the ship in a large orbit around the planet. The Stardust was already waiting for them. The Commander of the Stardust was Colonel James Manderley. Cameron had met him only a few times but he heard that Manderley was supposed to be an excellent officer and commander.

John and Todd were preparing to be beamed onto the Stardust to get the planet from there. Cameron felt the well-known flutter in his stomach he always had getting ready for a mission and he picked up his equipment waiting for the beaming. He wished he could say goodbye to Raven in a more intimate way, but there was no way to kiss or hug the Commander of a Hive in front of others. He shot an intensive look at Raven instead. The Wraith gazed back at him, as intensive as Cameron.

"I wish you good luck, Cameron", he said, his voice a little bit husky.

"Thank you, Raven. Goodbye", Cameron answered with so much longing in his voice that he surprised himself.

Then, he waited with Todd, Sheppard and Albert to be beamed to the Stardust.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Cameron looked around, cautiously, grabbing his weapon. At his side, Todd and Sheppard were doing the same. A few meters behind them Rodney McKay, Albert and two Marines were beamed from the Stardust. In the last weeks, Cameron had gotten used to the gloom of any Wraith facilities and so he had no difficulties to see something. John and Todd were already watching the place they were standing and Rodney was already complaining about something. Now, there were more scientists from Atlantis beamed next to them and more Marines.

Todd was in charge and began to put the teams together. he looked at Cameron, considering him for a moment. "Colonel Mitchell, you will go with Albert, Dr, Miller and two Marines."

"No, I want to go with Albert!" Rodney protested, but Todd shook his head.

"No, Rodney, I'm sorry. Albert and you are our best scientists, and it's better to have you two in different teams."

Rodney shot Cameron an annoyed look, but he didn't complain anymore. Todd smirked briefly. "John, you go with Rodney as always?"

John nodded, grinning. "Of course, as always. Rodney, come on."

Cameron waved at Albert, Dr. Miller and the two Marines standing next to him. "Let's go. let's see what we will find."

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

They had found some sort of laboratory and Albert was standing at one of the Wraith-computer, focused on the things showing up on the screen. Dr. Miller stood at one of the other consoles, working silently. Cameron had been surprised in a good way about Dr. Miller, because he mostly had worked with the scientists like Rodney McKay. Dr. Miller only spoke when he really had something to say, being polite and reserved. Cameron had to smirk about the fact that Albert was more vivacious than Dr. Miller, talking a whole lot more than the human scientist. The two Marines were standing at the entrance of the room they were working in, watching the dark corridor in front of them cautiously.

He stayed near Albert guardedly listening to every suspicious sound, looking over Albert's shoulders from time to time. Of course, he was aware of the fact, that Albert was able to protect himself knowing Wraith-facilities much better than he did, but he nonetheless felt responsible for the young Wraith-scientist's safeness. He was a soldier, trained to protect other people and for him, it didn't matter if the scientist was human like Daniel Jackson or a Wraith named Albert.

He heard Albert gasping and stiffened. "What's up?" He asked, cautiously.

Albert pushed back his long white hair falling him in the eyes. "I found something. One part of this building was constructed for experiments to let a Hive grow faster and make it much more resistant."

"Uh." Cameron got closer looking over the scientist's shoulder again. "Like the Super-Hive we destroyed on earth?" He asked, worried.

Albert's eyes were glued to the screen. "Yes, something like that. But the Super-Hive used a ZPM for that and there are only a few ZPM. This exploration tried to find a solution without using a ZPM."

"Can you see how long ago they have done that? If they have done that recently or years before?"

"I'm not sure. It seems, that it's been a while since someone used the computers the last time. But I can't say that for sure."

Cameron tried to activate his radio to talk to Sheppard but failed. Frowning, he tried again, but there was no answer.

"Albert, something's wrong. The radio doesn't work. Are there some interferences disturbing the radio?"  
  


Albert frowned, too. "It could be. But I don't know how far the other teams are away from us."

Cameron thought about that. "I'll get the guys looking for Sheppard. I think, he should come here and see what we found."

He walked to the door seeing the two Marines on guard duty. One of them turned to him. "All's fine, Sir." He reported, quietly.

Cameron pressed his lips to a thin line.

"We founf something. But the radio doesn't work. You have to look for Colonel Sheppard and Todd. Tell them they should come to his room to have a look at it. But be on your guard. My guts are telling me there's something going on here."

"Yes, Sir." The two Marines disappeared in the direction they had come from earlier.

Cameron watched the dark corridor once more before he went back to the room to stand near the door, looking at Albert and Dr. Miller from time to time. Dr. Miller was now standing next to Albert, discussing the data they found on the computer. When he turned around to watch the corridor, he suddenly stopped. He was not sure but there had been something in the shadows, a quick move perhaps. He lifted his weapon slowly going back in the room watching the corridor with narrowed eyes. He cursed the dark gloom making shadows even when there was no-one around. Buth the flutter in his guts told him that someone was waiting outside the room for them.

He silently waved for Albert and Albert nodded. He pushed Dr. Miller behind the consoles to hide him and came to Cameron, cautiously, lifting his own weapon.

"Outside the room, there's someone waiting for us", Cameron whispered almost inaudible. Albert listened for the thoughts of the others.

"There are other Wraith, drones four or five", he whispered back. Cameron narrowed his eyes, looking at him. "Why did you not notice them earlier?" He asked, guardedly.

Albert shook his head. "It's not long before they came. And I have problems to sense them, it's like they are shielded or something like that."

"Damn it!" Cameron hissed. They were trapped in a mousetrap; the room had no other entrance they could use to leave. he was musing about what they should do, because Dr. Miller was no trained soldier and only knew allied Wraith, when it happened. He was blinded by a short bolt of lightning and then, all went black.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Cameron blinked, confused. Where was he? What had happened?

He remembered the light hurting his eyes and then there was nothing. Groaning, he tried to sit up.

"Don't move, Cameron. A Wraith-weapon hit you, causing unconsciousness." He heard Albert's well-known voice next to him.

Cameron tried to see something, but the place he now was in was even darker than the rooms he had been before and his eyes still suffered from the lightning.

"How long have you been unconscious, Albert?" He asked, trying to fight the dizziness.

"I wasn't unconscious. That weapon is made for humans, not for Wraith", Albert replied, quietly.

"Where are we?" Cameron sat up, fighting the nausea building in his stomach. "We are in a Wraith-cell", Albert answered, wryly.

"If you were not unconscious, then why you're here, Albert?" Cameron finally was able to see something, noticing Albert kneeling next to him on the floor.

"There were too many drones, six of them. You were unconscious and I would never have left you alone. So I let myself get arrested."

"Uh." Cameron swallowed. "Thank you, Albert. Where's Dr. Miller?"

"I hope, the others will find him. It's strange, but they didn't search the room after they had trapped us. It's seems that we both were all they wanted to have. I guess we're far away from the others, somewhere inside the building deep in the underground. And of course, they took our radios."

"I see. You shouldn't have stayed with me, Albert", he said quietly.

Albert gazed at him, astonished. "Of course, I had to. You're my friend. I would never have left you behind. Would you do that to your friends?"

Cameron smiled at him. "No, Albert, I would never leave a friend behind. Thank you."

He flinched when suddenly, one of the walls opened. Albert got to his feet, but the Wraith in the door silently pointed his weapon at him showing him to stand still. Then, he gazed at Cameron.

"Come!"

Cameron slowly stood up, going to the Wraith.

"Faster!" The Wraith grabbed him pulling him outside the cell. Cameron looked back to Albert before the Wraith pushed him along the corridor, digging his fingers painfully in Cameron's arm.

They came into a large and dark room. In the middle of the room Cameron could see a big chair similar to the thrones he knew from the stories John had told him.

A female Wraith was sitting on this throne.

She had long, brown hair arranged in a complicated hairstyle and wore a refined dress showing her figure nicely. She seemed to be young and for male Wraith she must be looking very beautiful, but Cameron could feel a cold shiver running over his spine when he saw her wicked face.

She bared her teeth in a horrible grimace that probably was supposed to be a smile and hissed to him in a raspy voice:

"Welcome, Dr. McKay! I've been waiting for you for so long!"


	12. The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron and Albert are trapped! What does the Queen want from them? And will they be able to get out of the cell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the action and the suspense! I hope you will like it! 
> 
> Thanks to my Beta again for her support!

Cameron stared at the Wraith-Queen, completely stunned. Dr. McKay? She thought that he was Dr. McKay?

Suddenly, he felt a strong pressure in his mind and something forcing him to his knees. He sank to the floor against his will, although he struggled to stay on his feet. He remembered the things John had told him about the power of the Wraith-Queens and knew that she did the same thing with him right now.

Defiant, he lifted his chin, staring at the Queen. He tried to think about nothing but Dr. McKay. He didn't know what she wanted to do, but he would try to decieve her as long as he could. He was quite sure that she would not like it when she found out that he wasn't the person she expected him to be.

She glanced at him, hissing in anger and Cameron sensed that she had not the abilities of an elder Queen yet. Maybe, he could use that to his advantage.

"I don't think that I'm pleased to see you", he stated trying to sound unbiased, just for saying something. He would not show her his fear and discomfort!

She hissed, again, staring at him with her evil yellow eyes. Cameron found it hard to believe that she was from the same race as Todd, Raven and 'his' Wraiths.

Cameron had never been scared of Raven. Raven had impressed him. At the start, he had intimidated him with his charisma, but Cameron had never been scared. If he had feared something, then it had been the thought of being thrown out of the Hive. And although he had felt uncomfortable in the presence of the other Wraith of Raven's Hive, he had never feared for his life - as he did right now.

He knew that neither Todd, nor Raven would ever kill just for their own pleasure. They fed from humans because they had to do so, otherwise they would die of starvation. They would kill someone to protect themselves and the persons they cared for. But they would never kill somone just for fun.

This Queen was cruel and would find it pleasurable to torment someone that was quite for sure.

"I don't know what I could do for you, Madam." Probably, it was stupid to provoke her, but even though she could force him to his knees, he would never give her the satisfaction to see him begging!

She stood up and came to him. Defiant, he glanced up to her, not flinching as she stroked his cheek with her clawed feeding hand.

"You're not behaving as I was told you would do", she hissed with her raspy voice.

No wonder - he wasn't Dr. McKay... He pushed the thought away to the back of his mind as fast as he could.

"I hope they told you only the good things about me", he remarked, casually.

"You will work for me or die!" She screamed, angry about the fact that he showed no fear.

"You will kill me, no matter what I do, so I won't help you, no way", he stated, quietly.

"You should think about that, carefully. Your friends won't find you here and they won't be able to rescue you. These rooms are shielded, they can't get through! And we will find them and kill them if you won't work for me!"

She turned to the Wraith who had brought him to her.

"Get him to his cell and bring the other to me!" She spat, letting Cameron's mind go.

It took Cameron by surprise that she hadn't managed until now to see that he wasn't the man she had been searching for. The only two things he had in common with Rodney McKay were the blue eyes and the brown hair. Probably, she knew that Albert and Rodney mostly worked together and because of that she mistook him for the scientist.

"Yes, my Queen", the Wraith replied in a servile manner, pulling Cameron to his feet. Cameron stumbled as he tried to go with the Wraith who dragged him to the cell again, throwing him in the dark room with force.

Albert stood at the wall opposite to the door, looking at them, silently.

"Come!" The Queen's warrior pointed his weapon at Albert.

Albert shot Cameron a worried glance before he obeyed, following the other Wraith.

The door closed and Cameron was left in the darkness, alone.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Cameron didn't know how much time had passed until Albert came back.

He had searched for another way out of the cell or something to use as a weapon, but the dark room was completely empty and there was no way out except for the closed door he wasn't able to open, no matter how hard he had tried. Now he sat leaned against one of the walls waiting for someone to pick him up or bring Albert back to the cell.

Suddenly, the door opened and Albert stumbled in, falling to the ground. Cameron crawled to him while the door was closing.

"Albert?" He asked, cautiously, noticing that the young Wraith didn't move. "You okay?" Albert groaned, trying to get up.

"What happened?" Cameron helped him to sit up, leaning him careful against the wall.

"She's very young, she's not able to use her abilities yet. She even cannot control them right, I think there's something wrong with her. I don't believe that she can control a large Hive", Albert explained with effort, suppressing another groan. "But it pleases her to torment other people."

"Yeah, I thought the same. Did she torture you?" Cameron swallowed, desperately. Albert was their only hope to get out of here. Of course, she knew that, too. She would not kill him because she needed him, but she would torture him to make him too weak to be able to fight against her.

"You should try to rest", he said, quietly and lowered him to his lap trying to make him more comfortable. The young Wraith curled himself up in Cameron's lap, breathing heavily. Cameron stroked his hair with a brief smirk musing about the uncommon image of a human holding a Wraith in his arms to  comfort him. There was no other place in the whole universe for something like that to happen than the Pegasus-galaxy.

He must have been dozing because he got up, startled, when the door opened again.

The Wraith stood there in a threatening way, pointing at Cameron. "Come with me!"

Cameron carefully shifted Albert to the side and got up. Slowly, he went to the warrior. "Move faster!" The Wraith hissed, grabbing his arm again. Cameron had to run beside him for not being dragged over the floor, the claws digging painfully in his arms.

The Wraith pushed him into the same gloomy room where he had been the first time and she was sitting on the throne again.

"What have you decided to do, Dr. McKay?" She spat. Cameron once more wondered when she would comprehend that he was not the human scientist. She really seemed to believe that she had caught the right person.

"I cannot help you", he replied, truthfully. He was no genius scientist, being able to understand Wraith-technology.

She hissed, angrily pushing him to his knees again. This time, her attack was much stronger and Cameron groaned in pain when she forced herself into his mind with all the power she had. His head felt like it would explode right now. Desperately, he fought her, but even though she had not the abilities of an elder Queen she was much stronger than he himself. He tried to think of nothing, but this time, she saw the truth.

She screamed in anger and got out of her throne.

"Who are you?" She raised her feeding hand and came to him, threatening. Cameron swallowed. He steeled himself, expecting death. Now, she would feed from him.

"My Queen, please wait! He could be important to us, although he's not Dr. McKay. The scientist did his best to protect him and we can get the information out of him which we'll need."

To his luck, her warrior seemed to be much more reasonable than the Queen herself. He didn't believe that the Wraith felt pity for him, trying to protect him. But he had won time and that was what he needed right now.

She turned to her warrior, hissing annoyed, but she stood still, not pouncing on him. After a while, she nodded.

"Yes, you're right." She turned and watched Cameron with her evil yellow eyes. Again, Cameron was staggered about Raven and her being of the same race. Raven also had yellow eyes, but his eyes were golden and they never were looking so cold or evil. He often wore his impassive mask on his face, but when he looked at him, Cameron could see the desire and tenderness Raven felt for him in his eyes. He swallowed, pushing the thought of Raven away.

"Who are you?" The Queen glanced down to him.

Defiantly, he stared up to her. "Colonel Cameron Mitchell." She would find out, no matter what he did, so he could tell her the truth.

"What are you doing here? And where's Dr. McKay?"

"I'm here to back up our exploration. And I don't know where Dr. McKay is." That was the truth, he really didn't know where in this building Rodney would be at the moment.

"Why does the scientist try to protect you?" She circled him, stroking his face with her clawed hand one more time.

Cameron tried to suppress his thoughts about Raven, but this time, he failed. She sensed it and quickly span around.

"You're just a worshiper?" Cameron glanced without speaking. "The Wraith's weak, he's just protecting his toy!" She turned away, her expression full of loathe.

"But you will give us the information we need."

Again, he felt the painful pressure in his head, as she forced herself into his mind to get out of him what she wanted to know.

Cameron groaned and fought her with all he had.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

When the warrior threw him in the cell again, he was almost unconscious. He didn't know what she had got out of his mind while he was struggling to throw her out of his head. He had a terrible headache and he was feeling sick to his stomach. His throat was dry as sandpaper and he just would do everything for some water.

"Cameron!" This time, it was Albert's turn to lay him down in his lap, stroking his temples. Cameron stopped fighting to stay awake and thankfully let the unconsciousness overcome him.

He woke up from being shaken, gently. "Cameron. Here's water. They brought us water."

Cameron groaned and struggled to get up, gratefully taking the canister from Albert. It was clear that they hadn't brought the water because of some kind of pity, but he didn't care. Maybe they had drugged the water, but he didn't care about that, either. Eagerly, he swallowed the lukewarm liquid.

"We have to try to escape. You must try, Albert! You're the best chance to get us out of here."

"I can't leave you here alone, Cameron."

"Oh, yes, you can. You have to try to get to our men for rescue."

Albert was about to answer when suddenly the door opened again. The warrior showed up in the entrance waving his hand to Albert. "You have to come with me!" He growled at Albert.

Quietly, Albert rose, following the Wraith out of the cell. Cameron watched him leave, pressing his lips to a thin line.

He had drunk from the water again and searched for any possibility to get out of where they were. Of course, the other teams would be looking for them, but the building probably was really big and he had no idea how deep they were down in the underground.

He had only vague memories of his mental fight with the Queen and he didn't know what he had given away. He had fought her as hard as he could and he was quite sure that it hadn't been easy for her to get the information out of him she wanted to know. He only clung to the hope that Albert would be more successful because he was Wraith and certainly knew better how to resist her.

The door opened and the warrior threw Albert in the dark room next to him.

Cameron got a fright noticing that Albert had been tortured seriously, before the door closed and the dark enclosed them again. He could see that the young Wraith was hurt and unconscious.

He could feel the fear in his guts rising because it was a very bad sign that Albert had lost consciousness. He tried to check up on him as best as he could without seeing something and he noticed blood dripping out of the Wraith searching for other wounds and he swallowed as he found several wounds bleeding heavily.

Gently, he took Albert's head in his lap waiting for him to wake up.

"Cameron?" He must have fallen asleep. Confused, he blinked, trying to shake away the dizziness.

"Albert! How are you? What did she do to you?" He groped for the canister lifting it to the Wraith's lips.

Albert got up with effort, breathing heavily. "She tortured me to get the information she wanted to have." He suppressed a groan, gratefully drinking from the water.

"She's very young and I think that the telepathically part of her mind is somewhat damaged. Probably, she will never be able to control a large Hive. That's the reason why she's here, trying to use the technology and knowledge from this facility for her advantage. She's controlling only few Wraith but they are utterly devoted to her. She's using the drug Lyra gave you. For Wraith, the drug not only increases the sexual desire but also the devotion to a Queen", Albert explained, the words forcing out of his mouth with pain. "She found this place by accident a few months ago, after she was thrown out of a Hive with some of her followers. She knows about our alliance with Atlantis from her time on the Hive and she knew that Rodney and I are working together. She wanted us to come here and used a spy giving us the information about this facility. And because we two were together in this lab she mistook you for Rodney."

Albert paused, being too exhausted to speak again. Cameron felt worried, it was really a bad sign that Albert was not able to regenrate.

"I could get these things out of her while she tried to read my mind. That's the reason why she tormented me physically."

"How bad is it?" Cameron asked, quietly.

Albert hesitated, leaning against the wall. "Really bad", he finally admitted. "I know now where the control-room is and there's a communication system we could use to contact our ships on the orbit. When she noticed that I got that information, she became angry, hurting me."

"Is there any chance for us to use that to our advantage?" Cameron could feel hope rising again.

"The controls only react to someone having Wraith-genes, Cameron. And I'm too weak to do anything", Albert replied in a low voice.

Cameron stared in the dark, making his decision.

"Then, there's only one thing we can do, Albert, You have to feed from me", he said, firmly.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

For one long moment there was only silence. Then, Albert panted, terrified.

"No, Cameron! No way! I won't feed from you!"

His voice sounded horrified, but firm, in spite of his exhaustion and weakness.

"Damn it, Albert! There's no other chance. You're hurt and I know you have to feed to regenerate. And only you're able to operate the controls. We have no other choice!" Cameron contradicted him. "This is the only way for us to survive! We don't know if our men will be able to rescue us!"

"You're my friend, Cameron! I cannot feed from you! And you're the consort of my Commander. I won't do that. I'd rather die!"

Cameron stared at him knowing that Albert could see him in spite of the darkness.

"Then we both will die. You have to do it! This is our only chance to get out of here! I trust you that you won't kill me, Albert. You know that I outrank you. I will give you the order when it's necessary."

"You can't be serious, Cameron", Albert croaked.

"Yes, I am, Albert. It has to be. You say that you're my friend. Do you really believe that evil Queen will let me live? She definitely will feed from me! I'd rather you'll do it than her! I know that you're my friend and that it won't be pleasure to you. Albert, please! You're the only one to get us out of here!"

Albert stayed silent for a while. Cameron waited preparing himself for the feeding procedure.

Eventually, Albert sighed. "Please, lie down, Cameron", he said quietly and sadly. Cameron could hear the loathe in his voice.

He lay on the floor and tried to smile.

"I trust you, Albert", he reassured the young Wraith.

"Yes, I know", Albert's voice sounded stifled. "It will be worse than anything else you have ever experienced. You're really sure?"

"Yes, I am, Albert. I really trust you."

Albert opened Cameron's jacket laying his feeding hand almost tenderly on his chest.

"I know, Cameron. I'm so sorry", he whispered hoarsely.

Cameron bit his lips steeling himself for the pain.

The pain came. It was worse and more dreadful than anything he could ever have imagined.

Cameron opened his mouth and screamed.


	13. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert has to feed from Cameron! Will Cameron survive the feeding? And will their friends be able to rescue them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that Albert is really an uncommon Wraith! He would rather die than feed from a friend!  
> I hope you like him as much as I do!
> 
> A million thanks to my Beta liz_mo again, because somtimes the translation is really hard work!

It was worse than anything Cameron had ever experienced in his whole life.

Horrible pain and agony. He could feel his life being ripped out of his body and he arched his back, screaming.

And although it was so dreadful and terrifying, he could also sense that Albert tried to reduce the pain as much as he was able to.

If it had been the Queen, he would be dead by now, he knew that for sure. His cry faded to a low groan. His vision blurred, coloring the darkness with gray smears and he could feel unconsciousness threaten to overcome him.

And then it was over. Every single cell of his body was aching, but he was too weak to do anything else than groan in a low voice.

"I'm so sorry, Cameron." He could hear the pain in Albert's stifled voice, the same pain as he felt. "I only took as much as I absolutely needed to take", he apologized, hoarsely.

Cameron tried to smile, managing only a grimace, but Albert seemed to know what it should be because he caressed Cameron's crumpled cheek with his fingers.

"Please stay still, Cameron." Gently, he raised Cameron's head a little bit, holding the canister to his dry lips. Gratefully, Cameron swallowed some water.

"I'm sure there will be someone looking for us soon. They must have noticed that something's going on here." Albert rose from his kneeling position.

"I swear I won't let you die here, Cameron. I will rescue you, no matter what I'll have to do! I won't leave you behind, I promise you, Cameron", he whispered, rushing quietly to the door.

Cameron tried to answer, but all that came out of his mouth was some croaking.

The door opened and Albert used the moment of surprise to his advantage and punched the drone standing in the entrance. The drone reacted more slowly than a warrior would have done and stumbled. Albert took the weapon and shot. The drone fell dead to the floor.

Albert turned to Cameron for one last moment.

"I'll get both of us out of here, alive. I swear it to you, Cameron!"

Then, he got out of the room, leaving Cameron alone in the darkness.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Cameron lay there in the darkness, too weak to even move his fingers. Any time he lost consciousness the pain woke him up again. He couldn't tell how much time had passed, while he was torn between unconsciousness and being awake all the time, when suddenly there was some light.

Someone grabbed him and he was dragged out of the cell. He let it happen, too weak to fight against it. It felt like an eternity to him but then it stopped. He lay there, lifting his head with effort hearing someone hiss.

The Queen was standing in front of him, staring down to him.

"He left you behind!" She spat, maliciously.

Cameron blinked, trying to get up to his knees.

Laughing wickedly, she watched his tries. Cameron could feel anger rising and the anger gave him the power he needed to get upright.

She screamed with annoyance when he managed to get to his knees, staggering, gazing up to her.

"He didn't leave me behind. He will come back and save me." His voice was still croaking, buth with firm certainty. She also noticed that and hissed, again.

"He won't! We will find him soon and then he will die and so will you!" She seemed to be on the edge of madness, her eyes glittering with insanity.

"If that was the case, then he would be your prisoner right now", Cameron stated, staying on his knees with effort. "He's so much more intelligent than you will ever be!"

"I'm Queen! He's nothing!" She screamed, annoyed punching him in his face. He began to sway, groaning but he managed to stay on his knees, staring her straight in the eye.

"He's a whole lot worthier than you will ever be. You won't catch him." Cameron was pretty sure of that.

"You're only a toy! Food! He already fed from you!" She glanced at him, hatefully, raising her feeding hand.

"He's my friend. You need drugs to keep your followers loyal to you. He's my friend and he won't leave me behind." Cameron grinned at her as provoking as he could in his state of weakness.

"And I'm no worshipper! I'm the consort of his Commander!"

He felt proud saying that and looked in her evil eyes, firmly.

"I don't need drugs or the enzyme to be loyal. I gave him the order to feed from me. Now, he's able to save both of us and he will do so!"

"No!" She seemed to have lost her mind completely and he could feel her forcing herself in his mind again, probably to prove if he had said the truth. He groaned trying to fight against her with all force he still had.

"You will die!" She grabbed him, pressing her feeding hand on his chest. "I will take what he has left to you right now!"

Cameron gasped knowing he would die.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

"Leave him! Don't touch him!"

Cameron thought he had to be hallucinating because suddenly, he could hear the well-known voice of his companion.

Someone threw the Wraith away from him and the pressure in his mind was gone at the same time. Unable to stay upright any longer, he fell to the side lying on the floor, too weak to move.

He could hear her scream. The cry faded to some sort of gargling and then there was only silence.

He blinked against the unconsciousness threatening to overcome him. The next second he could see Raven kneeling over his body looking down to him. In spite of his blurred vision he could see the emotions on Raven's face, clearly. This time, Raven did not hide them behind his impassive mask.

Cameron tried to smile. Being able to see Raven one last time before he would die, was all he would have asked for...

The sudden weight on his chest made him flinch, instinctively.

"No, Cam. Don't move. I would never hurt you." Raven's voice was as tender as his hand on Cameron's chest.

The first 'bit' hurt but then, there was only pure ecstasy when he felt his life rushing back into his body, forcefully and delicious. The pleasure was as overwhelming and penetrating as the pain and agony had been.

Cameron moaned, arching into the touch to get more of this wonderful feeling. John had told him only a few things about his experiences and Cameron knew that no description, as detailed as it could have been, would have prepared him for the feeding, for the pain and agony.

And nothing would have prepared him for the lust, pleasure and ecstasy the gift of life let him feel. The lust was much stronger than the lust of the drug and he moaned, aroused and embarrassed at the same time. He knew where he was and that they probably were not alone, but he would have done just everything right now for being taken by Raven - here and now!

He looked up to the beloved face and Raven smiled down to him.

"Later, Cameron, I promise", he said, softly. "Later, I'll give you all that you want." He considered him, inquiringly and after a moment he seemed to be satisfied with what he could see, because he now slowly pulled his hand back off of his chest. Cameron lay there, panting and feeling painfully aroused, craving for more. But he felt forceful young, full of energy. He had not felt like that for at least ten years. Even the slight ache in his leg he had all the time since his crash after their fight against Anubis was gone.

He sat up and got upright, lively. The Queen lay a few meters behind in a puddle of blood.

"You did that?" He asked his companion.

Raven nodded , with a deadpan expression , the impassive mask back in place on his chiseled features.

"Yes. No-one touches my consort", he stated, quietly. Cameron wondered about that for a moment. He had believed that every male Wraith would acknowledge a Queen as a ruler and because of that having scruples to harm them.

"She captured you and hurt you. She wanted to kill you. No-one does that to you without consequences, even if that person is a Queen. You belong to me and I won't let anyone harm you."

Raven turned away and Cameron saw some crew-members of 'his' Hive standing in the dark room, together with a few Marines. Several drones were lying on the floor, dead. Cameron briefly mused about the fact, that he was able to recognize the Wraith of 'his' Hive because there were two Wraith he didn't recognize. But they obviously belonged to the alliance. He could see that someone had fed from the drones. He looked at Raven, noticing that the gift of life hadn't weakened him, but decided that he didn't want to know for sure. Instead, he asked the question he was wondering about since Raven had saved him.

"Why are you here?" He hadn't thought that Raven would come to his rescue.

Raven took his arm and led him out of the room after waving to his followers. They seemed to know what he wanted them to do, because they began to work while the Marines were on guard duty.

"You're my consort, Cameron. When the Commander and Colonel Sheppard knew what happened to you and - Albert - they contacted me immediately."

It was the first time he called his scientist by his human name, Cameron noticed with astonishment.

"One of our allied Hives had come to the planet, informing us about the Queen even before the Commander and Colonel Sheppard told me that you were trapped."

That was the reason that there were Wraiths he didn't know at all.

"I would never have stayed behind. You're mine, Cameron." Raven gazed at him, sincerely.

"I thought that you have to stay on your Hive, being its Commander", Cameron replied, wondering and grateful, because he was glad that Raven had given him the gift of life and not someone else. It was too intimate for sharing this feeling with someone he didn't love.

Raven smiled, but with a grim expression on his face.

"The Commander has taken my place on the bridge. He would never have denied me the right of rescue you by myself, Cameron. That would have been a complete dishonorable behavior."

"I see." So, Todd had stayed on the Hive to let his Second come to him. Cameron knew the Wraith-culture quite enough by now, to know that Wraiths had a very strong sense of honor, although most of the humans didn't want to admit that.

"Where's Albert?" He inquired, concerned.

Raven led him to another room. "He's doing fine, thanks to you. He has been able to deactivate the shields and contact us. The Stardust could beam us to this place, after Albert had found out where in this building she kept you trapped. The rest was easy . She was no dignified Queen. And her followers were weak."

Cameron could hear the contempt in Raven's voice.

Cameron could see John and Rodney in the lab they were going to, and to his relief, Albert was there, too.

"Albert, how are you?" Albert smiled at him, gratefully and with affection.

"I'm really fine, Cameron. You saved us", he answered, sincerely.

"No, Albert. You saved us. Thank you!"

They smiled at each other, two entirely different men, who had become real friends.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

They had explored and checked up the Wraith-building for several more hours. It was pretty huge and Rodney and Albert were excited about what they found. It seemed that they had got something invaluable for their alliance helping them against other hostile Wraiths.

Cameron did not understand much of the things they were talking about, but he let himself get infected by their excitement and checked every dark corridor and laboratory with the Marines and the drones of their Hives for another hostile Wraith whom they might have overlooked until now while the scientists tried to get the secrets out of the computers and fittings of the building.

Since Raven had given him back his life, he had had no opportunity to talk to him. Raven had joined Albert and Rodney, exploring the facilities with them. He had promised him that there would be time for conversation later, but Cameron felt unsure, because he didn't know if Raven was angry with him because he had let himself being captured. He hadn't looked like he was annoyed, but maybe he only had not wanted the others to see his anger.

He had been introduced to the Commander of the other Hive that would stay in the orbit to help with the exploration, too. It took him by surprise, again, that he was able to recognize the crew-memebers of his Hive so well. The other Commander had been very polite and respectful, which surprised him as well, knowing that Wraiths normally behaved not like this towards humans.

He had noticed as well that 'his' Wraith had changed their behavior towards him, again. Since he had become the consort of their Commander, they had been polite and rexpectful, too, but now they treated him like he was one of them. He was a little bit confused about that change, not knowing what he had done, but he also enjoyed it.

He was in one of the labs, when he saw John coming up to him. John had avoided his presence in the last hours. He even hadn't asked him how he was feeling and Cameron felt hurt because he had considered John as a real friend. He had tried not to show his feelings and now, he smiled, guardedly, watching John make his way to him. John's face gave nothing away of his thoughts.

"Hey, John."

"Hey. How are you doing?" John considered him, musing.

"I'm fine, John. Really."

John smiled at him, melancholy. "Yeah, I can see it. The Commander gave back to you more than Albert took from you."

He seemed to feel uncomfortable and Cameron asked himself if it was because Cameron had given Albert the order to feed from him. Cameron was quite sure that John had made the same decision being in a similar situation and that although he knew the feeding procedure very well.

"I wanted him to do it, John. It was our only chance to break free", he said, quietly.

"I know, Cameron." He pressed his lips to a thin line. "If you had known how painful and agonizing it would be, tell me, had you made the same decision?"

Cameron stayed silent for some time. Then, he looked John in the eyes, sincerely.

"If I will ever be in a situation like that again, I would do the same, yes. But I would be scared to death."

"You're more Wraith than I thought you'd be, Cameron", he replied in a low voice before going away. Cameron watched him leave with confusion.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Finally, after several more hours, he was back on his Hive, again.

Raven had given him the order to beam onto the Stardust for a medical check up and after that he himself had given the order to beam him onto the Hive.

On the Stardust, he had had a talk with Colonel Manderley and the Commander of the Stardust had surprised him in a good way.

Colonel Manderley considered the Wraith as what they were - allies and he treated them like allies, without loathing or prejudices.

Cameron was sure that the Colonel would behave like that in front of the SGC and the IOA and he was relieved because that was the only way this alliance could last. When Manderley asked him how long he would stay on the Hive, Cameron didn't know what to say at all.

He had to admit, that he had pushed away the thoughts of leaving the Hive unsure what to do in the future.

"I must admit I don't know yet", he remarked, sheepishly.

Manderley watched him, thoughtfully.

"You seem to get on with them quite well. We need people who are able to get on with them like you do. Otherwise, this alliance won't work. The Wraiths seem to respect you a lot."

"Hm, yes." Cameron didn't know what to say.

Manderley grinned. "Don't worry, Cameron. I won't tell how close you are to a special Wraith. He's not your Commander, so you don't break any rules, besides of some moral scruples of a few narrow-minded people but that's of no concern to me. Men like you and John are making this alliance possible, that's all that counts."

Cameron smiled at the other Colonel, relieved.

"Thank you, James. It's good to have men like you as a backup."

After that, he had returned to his Hive.

He had talked to Todd, who still was at the bridge of his Hive, organazing the exploration of the Wraith-facility from there.

Todd had smiled at him.

"I'm glad to know that I had not been mistaken about you, Colonel Mitchell", he remarked in acknowledgment. Cameron had thanked him, feeling confused, again. John seemed to be annoyed with him and his companion praised him. Cameron had no idea why they behaved that way because he only had done what had been necessary. He only had tried to survive.

Now, he was waiting in their quarter to talk to Raven and get the lecture Raven would surely give him.

After hours of being full of energy and stimulated, he now felt tired and exhausted. He paced up and down in their quarter to restless to sit down, waiting for his mate to come to him.

He had to admit that he felt uncomfortable and a little bit scared. Not about the thought of Raven hurting him. He knew for sure that Raven would never ever do him any harm.

But thinking of what John had said about the sense of protectiveness and possessiveness Raven surely would be angry with him because he had been captured and Albert had fed from him. He had been angry about some harmless bruises!

Cameron swallowed when the thought came to him that Raven would perhaps punish Albert.

He wouldn't allow Albert to be punished because Cameron had given him the order to feed from him to get them out of the cell!

He sighed and sat down on the bed in which he had spent so much time with his mate.

Maybe, Raven would decide that he didn't want a human consort making so much trouble and leave him. He could feel a lump building in his throat musing about this thought.

He never had wanted to fall in love with a Wraith, but he had been falling in love with Raven and he was choked with fear about the possibility of losing him.

Musing about the last hours, he was surprised when he came to the conclusion that the worst experience had not been the feeding, in spite of the horrible pain. The worst thing had been the oppression of his mind by the Queen. She had ripped his intimate thoughts and feelings out of him and learned things about him no-one else knew.

She had known his feelings for Raven better than Raven himself.

He had not told Raven that he loved him and he hadn't told that anyone else.

Raven should have been the first to know.

She was dead, but that didn't comfort him. She had known his feelings for Raven and that was bad enough.

A low sound interrupted his musings. When he looked up, he saw Raven coming into the room. The door closed behind his mate and he stood up and looked at Raven's face.

His chiseled features showed the well-known impassiveness, but there was a fire burning in Raven's eyes.

Cameron was not sure if the fire was caused by passion or anger.

He stiffened and watched Raven coming to him.


	14. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron thinks that maybe Raven is angry with him and that he's getting a lecture.  
> So what will Raven do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story really has its own mind and often surprises me with the way it wants to be written.  
> I really thought that Raven would be angry and tell Cameron off!  
> But he surprised me and I was glad about it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> And as always thanks to liz_mo for her patience, help and good advice!

Cameron took a deep breath.

"I know what you will say, Raven. You're angry with me, because I acted so stupid letting Albert and me being captured and because Albert had to feed from me. And yes, you're right, but please, don't punish Albert! I gave him the order to do it because it was the only chance to..."

He went silent when Raven stopped in front of him, laying his finger gently on his lips. His face gave nothing away of what he might think, but Cameron noticed something akin to tender amusment showing in his eyes and he relaxed a little bit.

"Please, be quiet, Cameron", Raven said, his voice sounding softly and not angry at all.

"Of course. I'm sorry", Cameron murmured, unsure.

"I'm not angry with you, Cam. And I'm not going to punish anyone, neither you nor Albert."

"Not?" Cameron felt relief and hope. He had been so sure that Raven would be really annoyed about his behavior!

"No. I'm proud of you, Cameron", Raven caressed his face with his thumb.

"You're proud of me?" Cameron couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Yes, I'm proud of you. More than you can imagine."

"Why?" John had been angry with him or dissapointed, but Todd and Raven seemed to look at it a different way and that in spite of Raven having this sense of protectiveness and wanting Cameron not to be in danger or hurt. Cameron felt really confused by now.

Raven smiled, considering his face.

"Today, you have done what every Wraith would have done, Cameron. Albert would have died, that's for sure. You didn't know, how bad it was. Albert hadn't fed for a long time, he always waits as long as he can. That's why he couldn't regenerate anymore. If he had not fed from you, he would have died soon. And without your permission, he would never have done it, Cam."

He looked at Cameron, intently.

"You don't know that because you have only known us for a short time, but in a situation like yours the Wraith with the best chance of rescue would feed from another Wraith with his permission. And if one Wraith is hurt and the other has enough strength than he will allow the hurt one to feed from him. But I never met any human being acting like that and believe me, I've met a lot of humans during the last thousands of years."

Cameron felt a short stab of jealousy caused by the image of another human being close to Raven. Of course, it was stupid to believe that Raven had never had a consort before him in the thousands of years he was living.

Raven seemed to sense what he was thinking, because he smiled and caressed his face, again.

"I never had a human consort, Cameron. And I never wanted one - before I met you."

Cameron looked at him. "I'm sure there are many people who would do the same, your worshipers..."

Raven frowned and laid his finger at Camerons lips, again.

"I was speaking of giving the permission freely and not because of some kind of addiction or worshiping."

Cameron shrugged. "Albert had only been there because he didn't want to leave me alone after I was unconscious. He's my friend and he was our only chance to save us both. And I noticed how badly he was hurt. I didn't know that he would have died in a short time but I knew that he wasn't able to regenerate any longer. I have to admit that I had no idea how terrible the feeding procedure would be." He pulled a face. "And I don't think that any description could have prepared me for that, no matter how detailed it might have been."

He looked Raven straight in the eyes.

"But if I will ever be in that situation again, I will make the same decision, even with the experience I now have." He managed a crooked grin. "I probably will piss myself, being scared to death, but I will do it again."

Raven took him in his arms and Cameron laid his head on Raven's shoulder, letting himself be held, gratefully. Raven kissed his hair.

"Yes, I know, Cam. That's why you're so special. You acted as if you were a Wraith. You're now a fully adequated and real member of my Hive. All crew-members now consider you as one of them and they will treat you the same way they treat each other. They won't only be polite to you because you are my consort. You're now one of them and they will do for you all the things they do for each other. And they will protect you like any other member of their Hive."

"Oh." For one long moment, Cameron was speechless. Could it really be that he had done something so special?

"But I'm human. I'm not able to read minds and I cannot regenerate the way they do..."

"That's why it is so special what you have done, Cam."

Cameron could hear the smile in Raven's voice.

"It doesn't matter that you cannot read minds. Being in danger they will connect with you and you will be able to do so, at least partly. For humans, the feeding is much worse than for Wraiths being able to regenerate. That you have done that willingly for one of them makes you their kin. For them, it doesn't matter that you're human any longer. They would protect you more because you're human, that's all. You'll never have to fear any Wraith of our alliance, not one of them will ever try to hurt you. They consider you as an equal, by now."

Cameron smiled. happily.

"Wow, that's really cool. But I didn't think about that. It was our only chance for rescue. I didn't mean to be a hero. I only wanted to get away from that Queen. And it seemed to be the only way to get out of there. I thought you would be angry with me, because I..."

This time, Raven used his mouth to shut Cameron up instead of his fingers. he kissed him hungrily, possessively and with great passion. Cameron leaned in and let himself be kissed, allowing Raven to claim his mouth, forcefully. When they parted, gasping for air, Raven gazed at him, strictly.

"Don't say such stupid things, Cameron. You belong to me! I will never leave you or tell you to go away! But I would be grateful if you would try to stay out of danger in the future", he rumbled.

Cameron grinned, boisterously, relieved that he had worried about Raven being angry with him for nothing.

"I will try to stay out of trouble. And I'm really glad that it was you giving my life back to me and not someone else..." He felt himelf blushing.

"I never would have allowed anyone else to do that, Cameron. That's why the Commander took my place on the Hive so I could come to you."

"I'm glad that you did." He nestled against his lover. "A few hours ago, you made me a promise, what about keeping it right now?" He asked, his voice raw with desire.

Raven made a sound deep in his throat, something between a growl and a purr and lifted him up without effort. Cameron leaned into the embrace and let himself be carried to their bed.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Somehow, they managed to peel off their clothes without ripping them into pieces. Considering at least Cameron's clothes, this was a real miracle because they did it hastily and without caring, eager to feel their naked bodies skin to skin against each other. Cameron took off the hairband of Raven's long and silky mane until the wavy strands were falling over Raven's back. He let the strands  glide through his fingers with pleasure and delight. Cameron loved Raven's long hair. He could have spent hours with feeling the silky strands in his fingers and it was a good thing that Raven loved to let Cameron doing this, so it was pleasure to both of them.

While Cameron played with Raven's hair Raven bent his head to nibble at Cameron's neck. Cameron moaned, tilting his head to the side for better access. Tomorrow, there would be another mark for everyone to see, but he didn't mind. If he was honest with himself, he was proud to wear Raven's love-bites showing every other person that Cameron was his. In spite of that, he had learned that Wraith reacted in a totally different way to that than humans. For Wraiths, such marks were no awkwardness but normality, showing their Commander's possessiveness towards his consort. Probably, they would be wondering if Raven was acting in a different kind of way.

Cameron had noticed that John didn't wear such marks visible for others, but perhaps that was because of John living on Atlantis among other humans. Cameron was quite sure that Todd took care of that, suppressing his Wraith-drives for John's comfort.

The thought faded as Raven licked over the place on his neck he had bit before, not strong enough to draw blood but in a way that the skin was over-sensitive by now. He moaned grabbing Raven's hair stronger. Raven began to suck and Cameron shivered and moaned, again. Raven really knew how to drive Cameron crazy with need and desire and sucking at his neck definitely was one of the things to do so. Raven purred, contently sensing Cameron's reaction and made his way down to his chest. Cameron had never considered his nipples as erogenous zones before, but Raven had proved him that he had been wrong about this. Raven was deeply fascinated by this human feature. When he licked them with his agile tongue Cameron every time felt jolts of pleasure in his groin. Raven could spend his time with that until Cameron lay there, panting, moaning and shivering with desire.

"Oh! Oh, yes!" He moaned, arching his head back. Raven's hands stroked his body possessively, searching for the places Cameron reacted best to his caresses. Cameron wriggled underneath him, whimpering with need. Raven raised his head to look Cameron in his eyes and Cameron could feel his throat getting dry as he saw the burning desire and the possessiveness in the golden depths.

"You're mine, Cameron!" His voice vibrated with lust, hoarsely and deeply.

"Yes, I'm yours, only yours, Raven", Cameron replied, as huskily as Raven. Raven purred again, lowering his head to Cameron's chest once more. This time, he pressed his lips on the place Albert had fed from him. It was the same place Raven had given his life back to him. The wound was closed by now, but there was a red scar sensitive to touches. Raven kissed the scar with so much tenderness, caressing it with his lips so gently that Cameron had to swallow. He closed his eyes, fighting against the lump in his throat. Overwhelmed by his feelings, he pulled Raven up until the Wraith covered him completely with his strong body. He tousled the white mane bending Raven's head to kiss him. Hungrily, he explored his lover's mouth with his tongue. Raven growled deep in his throat and took control of the kiss, thrusting his tongue in Cameron's mouth imitating the act of love-making.

"Take me, Raven", Cameron demanded huskily at his lips bucking his hips against Raven's body.

"Don't worry, Cameron, I will. But not yet. The night is young and no-one will disturb us", Raven replied purring and kept Cameron's hips still with his hand. He kissed him again and pinned him down with his strength until Cameron couldn't move any longer. Cameron groaned with frustration, being so aroused and hard that it was almost hurting.

"Raven, please!"

Raven laughed, delightedly.

"No. That's the punishment for making me as concerned as I was! We will do it the way I want to. I will pleasure you, I promise. You're one of our kin now, you have to learn patience."

Cameron groaned again, frustrated. "You're cruel, Raven", he complained, shivering as Raven caressed his ear with his tongue.

"I can live with that", Raven stated unimpressed, stroking Cameron's tighs causing Cameron to moan and to tremble. He grabbed one cheek of his backside and began to knead it, digging his nails slightly into the skin. Cameron gasped with pleasure.

"I can make you come like that", Raven purred, blowing softly in his ear. Cameron suppressed a strangled cry. The damn Wraith would probably be right if he kept going on with his sweet torture.

"Raven, please! I want to come with you inside me!" He pleaded, gasping for air.

Raven laughed, quietly, "Oh, you will, Cameron - later."

He kept kneading his backside. moving gently against Cameron's rock-hard shaft trapped between their bodies. He lifted his head watching Cameron while he shifted the angle and speed until he was content with what he saw on Cameron's face. Cameron desperately fought against the sheer lust Raven awakened in him. No, he wouldn't make it that easy for his Wraith-lover who still had his own desire under control.

Raven laughed noticing Cameron's struggles. "Don't fight me, Cam. You're mine."

Cameron moaned, arching his head back. He was so close and every cell of his body needed the release but he struggled to keep control not wanting to give up too soon.

Raven purred and lowered his head on Cameron's neck. Cameron lost his hopeless fight when Raven began to suck at his over-sensitive skin again. He grabbed Raven's white mane because he needed something to hold on and cried out in release as he came between their sweat-damp bodies. Raven growled contently sensing Cameron's semen spilling against his belly. He let go off his iron self-control and followed Cameron over the edge.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

When Cameron was able  to pay attention to his surroundings again he found himself lying cuddled up to his mate's body and Raven stroking his hair.

"You're a bossy and self-righteous tyrant", Cameron rumbled but not very convincingly. Raven laughed pleased with himself.

"Why? Because I was able to satisfy you so deeply?" He inquired, unaffected by Cameron's pouting.

"Hmpf." Cameron decided not to reply to this statement, knowing he wouldn't be able to outdo Raven. Instead, he nestled closer to Raven's body enjoying the gentle caresses.

"The night is still young, Cam. I promise you that you will get what you want tonight. I think, your surrender to me is a small price for the scare you gave me today, don't you think so?"

Cameron swallowed. Of course, Raven was right. He sighed, raising his head to look at his companion. "Yeah, I guess", he admitted, reluctantly. Dreamily, he stroked Raven's face.

"You know, the worst thing was not that Albert had to feed from me", he said, hoarsely. "It hurt terribly but I knew that it was no pleasure to him and that he would not survive otherwise. The worst thing was her - in my head", he whispered huskily.

Raven caressed his cheek with his hand. "Yes, I know that, Cameron. Believe me, I know", he answered, quietly. "I knew that she oppressed your mind. You'll never have to fear that I will do this to you, Cameron."

Cameron nodded. "I don't think that you would do this. But in spite of that I thought only Queens can do this? I know that male Wraiths can read minds, but..."

Raven smiled, melancholy. "You're right, the abilities of a Queen are much stronger than the abilities of male Wraiths, but the Commander of a Hive is able to do so, too. At least partly. That's the reason why not every officer can be a Commander. Not every officer has the ability to control a Hive. My Commander-in-chief and I have strong abilities, but we would never abuse them. But to control a Hive, especially a Hive without a Queen it is absolutely necessary. The drones need strong mind-control. But I swear to you that I will never ever to do this to you, Cam."

Cameron cuddled up closer to Raven and began to stroke his body. His longing for Raven overwhelmed him and he kissed him, hungrily. Soon, they lay there on the bed, panting, stroking  each other and kissing with desire and need.

"If you would read my mind, would I be able to read your thoughts, too?" Cameron asked, gasping for air as Raven covered his chest with kisses.

Raven lifted his head. "Yes, if I connect with you completely. But you don't have to worry that I'll ever do that", he replied, sincerely, his voice raw with arousal. He kissed Cameron passionately and Cameron moaned.

"Take me, Raven, please don't let me wait any longer! I need you!" He begged, crazy with the need and desire to feel Raven inside him.

"Yes, Cam." Raven needed it as desperately as himself, Cameron could see it in his eyes.

Raven took the bottle with the lubricant and Cameron eagerly spread his legs. The first time they had been together with the drug burning in his body he hadn't thought about Raven's sharp nails. Meanwhile, he knew that Raven was very clever with his hands, never hurting him while he prepared him. Cameron didn't flinch, willingly giving himself to his mate without hesitation. Besides, Raven kept his claws short and Cameron had the suspicion that he did it because of him but he hadn't asked him about that, glad that he had not to prepare himself. It didn't take long before he was ready and eager to feel Raven deep inside him.

Raven gently pressed him into the mattress covering him with his body. Intently, he gazed at Cameron while he thrust slowly and tenderly into him.

Cameron arched against Raven, moaning.

"Yes, as deep as you can. Take all of me!" He demanded, huskily, wrapping his arms and legs around his lover. Sometimes, they tried other positions but Cameron preferred to be face to face with Raven, being able to look him in the eyes when they made love. Raven purred again pulling all the way back and pushing into him one more time, slowly and softly. Cameron gasped with pleasure meeting his tender and soft thrusts with lust and passion. His body was damp with sweat and Raven's tousled mane tickled the sensitive skin at his neck. Cameron shivered with pleasure and arousal while Raven moved inside him, tenderly. It was unbelievable and breathtaking how gentle and tender the ancient Wraith-warrior could be and Cameron was sure that no-one would believe him if he were telling that to anyone. Which he wouldn't do. This secret was only his.

"You're mine, Cam. I will never hurt you", Raven whispered at his lips, thrusting in Cameron again and again.

"I know!" Cameron kissed Raven longingly. When they parted, he smiled at Raven.

"I want you to do it. I want you to read my mind, Raven, now", he whispered.

Raven paused to look at Cameron, inquiringly.

"You sure?" He asked, raw and cautiously, but Cameron could hear and sense how much Raven wanted the mental contact with him. He only hesitated because of the promise he had made to Cameron.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to belong to you completely, body and mind."

"You don't have to do it, Cameron. I don't expect you to." Raven hesitated and Cameron loved him more for this if that was even possible.

"I want it for me, Raven. Please, take all of me." He smiled at his lover with trust and longing.

Raven began to move again, looking Cameron deep in his eyes.

And then he could feel him in his mind. It was totally different to his experience with the evil Queen. It was a soft and tentative question, instead of a cruel and forceful oppression. Cameron opened his mind welcoming his lover and tried to show him his feelings without words. And then a wave rushed over him, a wave so full of tenderness and desire - full of love.

Cameron knew that Raven probably would never say these words to him but it didn't matter. He knew what Raven felt for him, knew it better by now than he would have known with spoken words. He let Raven feel his own love for him, giving himself willingly to his lover with his body and mind.

The wave rushed over both of them and clinging to each other they came together sharing their ecstasy and pleasure. Coming down from their orgasm, they lay there cuddled up, enjoying the satisfaction and the afterglow of their complete bonding.

When sleep claimed him, wrapped contently and protectively in Raven's arms, Cameron knew that he never would have to search for the place he really belonged again.

Finally, Cameron had found his home.

 

 

 


	15. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron is as happy with Raven as he only can be. The only thing disturbing his happiness is his fight with John.  
> Will they be able to solve their problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was suprised by John's reaction in chapter 13 by myself. I didn't know what was wrong with John until I wrote this chapter.  
> Now, here's the reason for John being pissed off about Cameron.
> 
> And as always thanks to my Beta!

The following days they were preoccupied with the exploration of the Wraith-facility. Cameron tried to contribute as much as he could because there was no need for soldiers at the moment. The followers of the Queen had all been found and the survivors were kept on the allied Hive to be questioned.

Todd and Raven shared the command of the Hive, so they could both participate in the exploration, something Cameron appreciated a lot because of the fact he could spend some more time with Raven.

After their special night, their bonding had become even closer and more intense. They were no longer telepathically connected because Cameron was not used to this kind of connection and it would have confused him too much, no matter how much he loved and trusted the person he was mind-bonded to. They knew what they felt for each other and that was enough. Oftentimes, they didn't see each other for hours, but when they were together, the looks and the small gestures were all they needed for their understanding. Cameron was just happy and he smiled most of the time, infecting even Rodney with his good mood.

Rodney had completely surprised him as he had come to him to bury the hatchet.

"I want to thank you, Mitchell", he said, sincerely and without his usual typical annoyance. Cameron gazed at him, confused. He had checked up one of the labs which fittings reacted not only to the Wraith-genes and he had no idea what he could have done to make McKay grateful to him. It was the morning after their special night and Cameron was still in seventh heaven.

"For what, McKay?" He asked, suspiciously.

Rodney managed a crooked smile, noticing Cameron's mistrust. He sighed. "I know I never treated you nice and friendly before. But I really want to thank you for what you did to rescue Albert. I mean, what you have done is really..." He didn't know what to say and stopped. "And I would like to - hm - bury the hatchet", he continued subdued.

Cameron grinned. "No problem, McKay, you don't have to thank me. I would do it again. And I would like to bury the hatchet, too."

McKay grinned, relieved. "That's cool! I think we will work together very well in the future!" He offered his right hand to Cameron and Cameron took it and shook it. When he watched Rodney walking away with a smile on his face he knew that he had found a real friend.

The only drop of bitterness was his disturbed friendship to John. He really had no idea what it was that made John angry with him and he tried to talk to him, but John constantly avoided him.

In the evening of their first day of their exploration, he talked to Raven about his worries towards John. They lay in the bed in their quarter on the Hive. Cameron was cuddled up at Raven's side, relaxed and satisfied. Raven gently played with his hair and Cameron caressed his lover's smooth skin, lazily.

"I don't know what's wrong with John! I don't understand why he's so angry and cold", he remarked, confused and a little bit sadly.

Raven shifted his weight to look at Cameron.

"You managed to integrate on our Hive within a few weeks, completely. He's been trying to do so for the last two years."

"It was much easier for me than it is for him", Cameron replied, musing. "For years, the Wraiths were only deadly enemies to him and he's living in Atlantis and not on the Hive. And I have a wonderful family who loves me. I was never scared of being close to someone. I only needed time to find the right person." He smiled, caressing Raven's face. Raven returned the smile, softly.

"Yes, I know that, Cam. And my Commander knows that, too. But John doesn't know that. You should talk to him, Cameron. He's as unhappy about your fight as you."

"How do you know?" Cameron inquired with astonishment.

Raven smirked. "Of course, the Commander told me. He knows Sheppard well enough to sense what's disturbing him, even though he cannot read his mind."

"I will try to do so."

Raven kissed him, gently at first, but then the kiss turned to be passionate and hungry.

"You will be successful, I know that", he whispered, nibbling at Cameron's lips. Cameron nestled closer, willingly, as aroused as his lover was. He laughed, letting Raven's passion wash over him.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

The next day, the search kept going on. For a while, Cameron worked with Albert who was excited about the possibilities the facility offered their alliance. They did not only find technology but medical research, too and so they decided to involve Dr. Beckett in their explorations.

A scout-ship had to fly to Atlantis to pick Dr. Beckett up and take him to the facility.

Todd had given the order to his second to fly to Atlantis and he asked John to go with him.

To his amazement, Cameron found himself on that ship, too, together with some Wraiths and some Marines.

He shot Raven a suspicious look, but Raven wore his impassive mask as he always did being in the Commander-mode. But his eyes lit up with amusement for one short moment when they met Cameron's.

So, he would have several hours to talk to John and his friend wouldn't be able to avoid him, because the scout-ship was not big enough to do so...

After their start from the planet he went to his friend who had taken his place at one side of the bridge, sitting on the ground.

"Hey." Cameron sat down at John's side.

"Hey." John shot him a short look, staring at the other side of the bridge, again.

"Damn it, John! Talk to me! I want to know what's wrong with you. I always thought that we were friends!" Cameron felt deeply frustrated by now.

John bit his lips, lowering his head. "We are friends, Cam", he replied in a low voice.

"Then please, tell me what I did that's making you angry with me! I only tried to survive! I know you would have done quite the same being in that situation."

John sighed, eventually looking at Cameron. "Yeah, I would have done the same. And I'm not angry with you, Cam. Not at all. But it's really hard for me to see how easy it is for you. You only know the Wraiths for a few weeks and you're almost one of them. To admit, I think I'm a little bit jealous because it's so easy for you", he admitted sounding embarrassed. "For the last two years I have tried to come to terms with myself for being so happy with a former deadly enemy. And sometimes, it's almost more than I can bear. I always get the feeling of sitting between the chairs."

"Oh no, John, that's not true! I have been long enough in Atlantis to see that no-one is angry with you because you're living with Todd. It's the opposite! I found it wonderful to watch Todd with Dorothy. It's awesome to see how he's treating her and she really loves him! No-one has reservations about you two. Ronon might be the only exception. I can imagine that it is an entirely different kind of matter for you and how hard it must be for you sometimes, but you don't have to fear that someone begrudges your happiness. I really think that everyone in Atlantis is feeling glad for you two!" Cameron laid his hand at John's arm smiling at him.

"I have a bad conscience all of the time, either towards Todd or towards the people living in Atlantis." John sighed again, gazing at Cameron. "I'm really sorry, Cameron. You were unbelievably brave and what you have done is great and selfless. And I was an idiot."

"No problem, John. I know that it is a whole lot easier for me than it is for you." He considered John for a while, lost in thoughts. "Does Todd know how much he means to you, John? I mean, you even don't have to say it to him with spoken words."

John stared at the floor. "No, I never let him read my mind. I simply could not let him in."

"But you should try it, John. You mean as much to him as he does to you. You can see it by the way he's treating you. He's making a lot of compromises all of the time for your comfort and he would never insist to read your thoughts. You can trust him. You really should start to show him that you trust him. It doesn't mean that he's in your head all of the time. He would never hurt you."

"You're right, I guess. But it's the hardest thing for me to do. I prefer to go on life-threatening missions than to talk about my feelings", he admitted, self-critical.

"Yeah, I know. That's clear to see for everyone." Cameron grinned. "But as I told you before, you don't have to talk about your feelings." He became seriously. "They are telepathic. Being among themselves, they only communicate that way. I think it must be very hard for Todd not being able to bond with you that way. But he's not complaining to you about that and this should prove to you how deep his emotions for you are. He's making real sacrifices to you."

John stayed silent for several minutes and Cameron let him think about what he just had said to him without disturbing him.

"You have done it?" John asked after a while, hesitantly.

"Yes, one time. I'm not telepathic. I could not live with someone in my head all the time, no matter how much I love or trust him. Raven knows that and it's all right with him. But I will do it again when it's the right time and I'm ready for sharing my mind, again." He swallowed. "The worst experience was not the feeding, John. The worst thing I ever been going through was her oppressing my mind. She learned things about me no-one knew before. She knew my feelings for Raven better than he himself and that was so bad! It was important for me to give him freely what she had stolen from me. And I needed something to fight the memories of her oppressing me. I'm so glad that I was able to do it. It was indescribable, John, really enormously. There's nothing more beautiful than that. You shouldn't withhold yourself from that experience. And Todd deserves that you take him as what he finally is -  a telepathic Wraith. I know that your start with him was as bad as it could have been. I cannot imagine how it was for you when he fed from you without your permission being a prisoner of the Genii. But he was a prisoner, too."

John nodded. "Yes, I know that, Cameron. I needed a long time to get over it, I must admit. But I don't blame him for that any longer."

Cameron smiled at him. "Then you have to show it to him. And talk to him, no matter if you do it with words or in a different kind of way. He really deserves to know how you feel for him at first", he replied, sincerely and a little bit melancholy.

John smiled back, gratefully. "I will, Cam. Thank you. Now, we're good again?"

Cameron grinned, relieved. "Of course! Were we ever not?"

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Some hours later, they arrived in Atlantis. The scout-ship was small enough to land on a free area. To Cameron's secret joy, Raven didn't stay on board but came with them to the control-room to talk to Mr.Woolsey.

The Marines were going with them, the Wraiths stayed on board.

When they reached the control-room, they could see immediately that something was wrong. It was filled with people running around and talking to each other, excitedly. And then they could see Dorothy running to them.

"Toddy! Mommy away!" She ran to Raven but suddenly she came to an abrupt halt. She pulled a face and started to cry. "You not Toddy! Want Toddy! Want daddy! Want mommy!"

Cameron and John watched with complete and disbelieving astonishment the reserved and unapproachable Wraith-Commander kneeling on the floor and offering his hand to the little girl, carefully.

"I'm a friend of Todd", he said softly and friendly to the crying child. "And you are Dorothy, aren't you? I know your daddy very well. And you know John and Cameron. They are friends of mine, too. I'm Raven."

Dorothy sniffled, tilting her head. "You nice?" She demanded, suspiciously.

Raven smiled at her. "I hope so, Dorothy. I will try to find out where your mommy is and we will do all we can to bring her back to you, okay?"

Dorothy nodded, stretching her arms in his direction, hesitantly. "Ravy?"

Raven carefully lifted the little child up to take her in his arms rising up to his feet. Then, he turned to John and Cameron.

"Let's see if we can find out what happened."

He made his way to Mr.Woolsey followed by Cameron and John who were still completely stunned.

Mr. Woolsey watched the Wraith-Commander coming to him with his mouth hanging open. He only remembered the Wraith-Commander as being very strict and unapproachable and who now carried a little crying girl in his arms speaking to her very friendly.

"C-c-c-Commander", he stuttered, not knowing what to say. Cameron grinned inwardly.

Raven nodded to him, politely. "I wish you a nice day, Mr. Woolsey. Please, can you explain to us what had happened? Why is Dorothy crying for her mom?" He asked, concerned. Dorothy laid her head on his shoulder and began to suck at her thumb. Raven stroked her blond hair.

"Dr. Keller-McKay was on a planet we're trading with. She wanted to check up the settlers there. A routine-mission, no-one would have expected to get into troubles there. Teyla and Major Lorne were there, too. They parted for a short time and when Teyla and Major Lorne waited for her at the agreed meeting point she didn't come. It seems  that no-one has seen her after her last check-in. She's nowhere to be found. We searched  the settlements and its surroundings but she's not there. Maybe, someone picked her up and brought her to another planet through the Stargate. But we don't know it for sure. And the settlers cannot say where she is or they don't want to."

Mr. Woolsey seemed to be completely at a loss. John pressed his lips to a thin line.

"Which planet?" He askend, his voice sounding concerned.

"PZX 1803", Woolsey replied, sighing. "But we never had any problems there."

"That's right", John stared at the people still running around with excitement, lost in thoughts. "We should go there, too and search for her."

"We will", Raven stated, quietly. "We will go there to search for your mommy and we will find her, Dorothy. I promise to you." He looked at the little girl. "Is there someone you like to stay with until we come back with your mommy?" He smiled at her and Woolsey stared at him with his mouth hanging open, again. She turned her head to look at the civil leader of Atlantis.

"Dosy an' Wooly", she demanded, forcefully stretching her arms in his direction. The Wraith-Commander grinned his wolfishly grin and put the child in the man's arms. Then, he stroked her hair one last time.

"I'm sure, you're doing really fine with her, Mr. Woolsey", he remarked, unmoved and winked at John and Cameron to follow him.

Woolsey watched them leave, totally speechless while Dorothy nestled against him sucking at her thumb, again.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

After short, but necessary preparations they left for the planet.

When they reached the settlement, they got very much attention because of Raven being part of their team. Raven noticed this attention unaffected, his face giving nothing away of his thoughts.

John had taken the leadership of their team knowing the settlers better than Cameron and Raven. They met with two of the searching parties but they had nothing new to tell them. Jennifer stayed out of their reach.

They talked to some of the settlers who had been checked by Jennifer at last. Raven stayed behind them watching their surroundings while John used his charms to get information out of the young women they could use to find Jennifer.

"We're really sorry, Colonel Sheppard! We really don't know where Dr. Keller-McKay could be. She checked us and gave us some good advice. I'm pregnant, you now", she murmured, sheepishly.

"Oh. Congratulations." John smiled at her.

"Thank you, Colonel. We saw a young man talk to her, probably a traveler. We don't know him, but I remember that he wore some kind of a strange amulet. Dr. Keller-McKay listened to him going with him in this direction." She pointed to one road branching from the place they were standing. "After that we didn't see her anymore."

"Thank you. You helped us a lot." John winked at them and turned to Cameron and Raven. "We should go in this direction."

Raven hesitated for one moment. "I know this settlement", he said. Cameron and John looked at him, surprised. "You know this settlement, Commander?" John inquired, astonished.

"Yes, but it's been a long time. Perhaps, I'm able to find someone giving us some honest answers. Please, wait here for me, Colonel Sheppard. You too, Cameron."

Cameron nodded. He knew that Raven wouldn't say more about it, at least not now.

John hesitated, but then, he nodded, too. "All right, Commander. But please, hurry up."

Raven bowed his head a little. "Of course, Colonel Sheppard. I made a promise to Dorothy." He turned around and went away, single-minded and with his coat swinging around his legs.

Cameron watched him leave questioning himself not for the first time what he had done to win the heart of this fascinating ancient warrior.

John gave him a friendly dig in the ribs, grinning in spite of his worries for Jennifer.

"You should see your face, Cameron. You're really crazy for him", he teased him good-natured.

"You should see your face when Todd's around. But you're right. I am crazy for him. It must have something to do with Pegasus. In Pegasus is all different to other places. Even the babysitters are not female juveniles but ancient alien warriors", he grinned.

"Yes, I think that's true. I only hope that he's able to find out something."

"I think he will be successful", Cameron tried to convince himself and his friend.

They stayed silent for a while but then they saw the Wratih coming back to them fast.

Expectantly, they looked at him. He winked at them turning in the direction of the Stargate. "Come with me. We have to go through the Stargate."

The two men caught up with him, hastily. "You were able to find someone who could give you some information?"

Raven nodded. "I demanded some old debt and I payed one", he replied mysteriously.

Cameron could see at the expression on his face that he would not say more about that. John seemed to notice that too because he didn't ask him further questions.

"There's only one important thing", the Wraith continued. "I know now where we will find Dr. Keller-McKay."


	16. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer is missing!  
> Will the three of them be able to find her? And what will happen if they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter after this one!  
> The time has passed very fast and I'm surprised that the story will be end soon.
> 
> As always thanks to my patient Beta for her support!

John and Cameron followed Raven to the Stargate. He seemed to be pretty sure where he wanted to go because he dialed the address without hesitation.

When the wormhole had been stabilized he went towards the Gate and through the wormhole without looking back. It was quite clear that he trusted the two men to come with him.

They arrived on a planet John had never been before, but it was obvious that Raven knew the planet very well. He walked single-minded along a small path and Cameron curiously looked around while he followed his mate. It was a planet thickly wooded, peaceful and idyllic.

"Where are we going?" John asked after a while, sounding impatiently.

Raven didn't seem to mind and Cameron remembered that John outranked Raven because of his relationship with Raven's Commander.

"It's not so far away, Colonel Sheppard. Please be patient", Raven answered with well-measured polite respect in his voice. Even though John outranked Raven, it was clear that Raven had taken the leadership of this rescue-mission and that he expected the two men to follow him without questions. Cameron definitely didn't want to take the leadership, he didn't know Pegasus well enough to do so. Cameron knew that it would be much harder for John to let Raven be in charge and he suppressed a smirk.

After half an hour of fast walking they reached a small hidden settlement Raven seemed to know as well as the planet itself. They met a few people who looked more surprised than frigthened when they saw the tall Wraith and his two companions.

Raven went straight to a small house at the edge of the settlement without noticing the settlers.

You know this place very well, it seems", John stated, sounding a little bit mistrustfully.

"That's right", Raven replied short-spoken, not willing to say more.

He opened the door to the house and went in. Cameron and John followed more slowly.

The first thing they saw was Jennifer Keller-McKay.

She looked exhausted, filthy and there was blood on her clothes but in spite of that she seemed to be fine.

She was standing in a room which was kitchen, living room and dining room at once and searched for something in her bag when she heard that someone opened the door.

She stared at the visitors, her mouth hanging open. Raven bowed his head politely.

"Dr. Keller-McKay, it's good to see that you're doing fine", he remarked a little bit mockingly.

"W-w-w-what are you doing here?" She stuttered, completely stunned.

"We were looking for you, Jennifer! Damn it, everyone in Atlantis is upset because you went missing and Dorothy cries her eyes out of her head because she misses you! What the hell are you doing here?" To see her out of danger turned John's relief into anger.

"She's helping us because I asked her to. My wife is giving birth to our child and she's seriously ill." A voice came from a door at the other side of the room.

Cameron looked up. A young man stood in the opened door, looking  as exhausted as Jennifer. Now the blood at Jennifer's clothes made sense because she didn't seemed to be injured at all.

John stared at the young man. "And you couldn't have said to anyone where you're going with her?" He asked, annoyed.

Raven went to the young man, passing John and Cameron. "No. He could not", he answered for the young man who was just staring at him. Jennifer followed Raven, hastily.

"Commander! Stop! What are you doing..." She got silent under his glance.

He shoved the young man to the side and got in the other room behind the door. Cameron and John looked at each other, helplessly, not knowing what to do. The stranger had curled his hands into fists watching Raven and Jennifer disappear into the room behind the door.

"What's wrong with your wife?" Cameron finally asked, trying to break the silence.

The stranger sighed. "Please, excuse my bad manners. Please, sit down. May I offer you something to drink? My name is Bilan."

Cameron pulled at a chair, gently pressing John to sit down and took another one for himself.

"No, thank you, Bilan", he replied friendly. "You don't have to serve us. Please tell us, what has happened. And don't worry, the Commander won't hurt you or your wife."

Bilan gazed down to something he was wearing on a chain around his neck. It looked like some kind of amulet, shimmering slightly in a milky light.

"Yes, I know", he murmured, absently and John narrowed his eyes. "That's Wraith-technology! Where do you get that from?"

"My father gave it to me. He got it many years ago", Bilan answered hesitantly. He swallowed. "It protects us from the reducing procedure by the Wraiths. My whole family has such an amulet. But I don't know where he got it from. He never told us. I was a little child at this time."

Cameron shot John an angry look. "I don't think it's important right now. What about your wife?"

"The child has not the right position and she lost too much blood. I was desperate and was searching for help. And Jennifer was very kind to come with me and help us. I didn't kidnap her. I only asked her not to tell anybody where we are going and with whom she's going. Only a few people know our small town and so it has to be in the future."

He hung his head. "What shall I do when she's dying... when they both die... We have a little son. He's five years old. I sent him to the neighbours. I didn't want him to see her in pain..." He fought against the tears.

Cameron was about to say something when he heard someone yelling in the other room, penetrating the silence. He never had been with a woman giving birth, but he knew that silence always was worse than noise. Nevertheless, he flinched as much as John and Bilan.

All of the three stared to the door and Bilan got to his feet. At the same time he started heading for the door, they heard the cry of a newborn, loud and clear.

Bilan stood still, unable to move, his hand pressed at his lips.

The door opened and Raven came into the living room, a newborn on his arms, wrapped carefully in a cover. Cameron stared at his mate, the strict and reserved Wraith-Commander who now carried a human newborn in his arms, tenderly, handing the child to its father.

"You have a daughter, Bilan. She's healthy and very strong", he said friendly, almost gently.

Cameron noticed that John stared at the second of his mate as stunned as he himself. Bilan took his daughter from the Wraith and gazed at her, reverentially.

Raven briefly laid his hand at the young man's arm.

"Your wife is doing fine, Bilan. She will recover completely. Dr. Keller-McKay sees to her now, but you don't have to worry. She has to rest the next days and she should drink a lot for being able to breast-feed. Your daughter probably will be a hungry one."

Bilan looked up to him while tears of joy were falling down his cheeks.

"How can I thank you, Sire?" He asked, stifled.

Raven smiled, melancholy. "You don't have to thank me, Bilan. See to your family and make sure that no-one gets to know this place.That's all."

"I will, thank you, Sire." The newborn began to cry. Raven grinned.

"It seems that the young lady is getting hungry. Bring her to your wife, Bilan. We will leave with Dr. Keller-McKay. She has a young daughter who misses her mom badly. And if you need help, then go to Atlantis."

Bilan nodded. "I will do so. Thank you for all that you've done for us, Sire." He opened the door and went with his daughter to his wife.

Cameron, John and Raven watched him leave, all of them lost in thoughts.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

They went back to the gate in silence.

Jennifer watched the tall Wraith. She had to crane her neck to look him in the eyes.

"Thank you, Commander. You saved her life. But it was some kind of risky, she could have been a survivor of the epidemic", she said to him, still stunned about the occurences of the last hours.

"No. She's not. She comes from this planet", Raven replied, unmoved. "And in spite of that, giving the gift of life isn't as risky as feeding from someone. I have not got that much from her organism." He gazed down to Jennifer. "What do you think, Dr. Keller-McKay? That I would watch her die? She would not have survived otherwise. She had lost too much blood and she was too weak. You even had not been able to bring her to Atlantis."

Jennifer swallowed. "She's human. No-one would have expected you to do this for her."

Raven shot her a mocking look.

"We have an alliance with humans, My consort is human. Is that reason enough for you? I'm not as cold to stand there and watch a young mother die, Dr. Keller-McKay." He sounded more astonished than annoyed.

"I'm sorry." She blushed and went silent.

Cameron smiled at Raven touching his arm, briefly. "Thank you for saving her, Raven", he said with sincerity.

Raven didn't answer to that, but he smiled back, tenderly.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

They reached Atlantis without any incident and when they stepped through the wormhole, Dorothy came to them, running as fast as she could.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Jennifer knelt on the floor catching her little daughter.

"Dorothy, sweetheart! I'm so sorry for staying away for so long", she murmured into the blond locks and took her in her arms. "Mommy had to help another mommy to give birth to a little girl like you", she aplogized to her daughter.

Dorothy cuddled up to her mother. "Girlie fine?" She asked, sucking at her thumb.

"Oh, yes, she's fine. The Commander helped me", Jennifer replied.

Dorothy glanced to Raven stretching her arms in his direction. "Ravy!" She demanded, forcefully and Raven took her in his arms, carefully.

"Hello, Dorothy." He smiled at her. "Do you think I kept my promise?" He asked her with sincerity.

She nodded. "Yes, Ravy good!" She nestled against the Wraith and her mother stared at her with astonishment.

John grinned. "Your daughter has an amazing particular liking for ancient Wraith-warriors", he stated with amusement and all of them started to laugh when Dorothy nooded vivaciously.

"Colonel Mitchell!" They turned around when Woolsey's voice came from behind them.

"Mr. Woolsey? What's wrong?" Cameron asked, concerned when he saw the worried expression on the other man's face.

Woolsey stopped in front of them and swallowed. He hesitated, but then he said with concern and sincerity in his voice:

"Not long before, we got a message from the Stargate Center. Your mother has become sick. It's cancer. They asked for you to return to earth."

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Cameron had withdrawn from the others searching for a place to be alone. He stood on one of the many balconies, leaning at the railing and looked over the see without really seeing something.

He felt helpless and paralyzed after his talk with Woolsey.

His mother had breast-cancer, they had told her a few days ago. Thank God, they had found it very soon so there were no metastasis and they took care of her in the Stargate Medical Center, something only a few realtives would get.

But nevertheless, he felt deeply worried and concerned.

He heard footsteps behind his back and then, Raven came to him wrapping his arms tenderly around him from behind. He didn't speak, just held Cameron tight, resting his head slightly on Cameron's head.

For a while they stood there in silence and Cameron felt a little bit comforted just because of Raven's presence.

"When do you return to earth?" Raven asked after some time had passed, his voice sounding huskily. He pressed a chaste kiss on Cameron's hair.

Cameron cleared his throat. "Atlantis is not able to establish a wormhole to earth as often as the other way round. Because of that, I will go back to earth with the Stardust. I will fly with you back to the planet with the Wraith-facility. The Stardust has to return to earth to pick up some fresh supplies and after that, she will come back to your support."

He paused, waiting for Raven to say something, but Raven only pressed him gently against his body.

"You don't ask me if I will come back", he finally said, his voice raw with emotions.

Raven kissed his hair, again. "Do I have to ask you this question?" He replied, inquiringly.

"No. You don't have to. But I don't know when I will be able to come back. I don't know how long I have to stay on earth." Cameron blinked and swallowed.

"I know, Cameron. I don't expect you to give me a special date when you will return to me."

For some time they stood there, watching the ocean together.

"If you fly with the Stardust then there will be some time before you leave", Raven said after a while, musing.

"Time? Time for what?" Cameron inquired, confused. Raven gently turned him around to look at him, caressing his face and smiled at him.

"For your wish, Cameron", he answered in a low voice.

"My wish?" Cameron had only one wish, that his mother would be healthy again and that he could stay with Raven. Raven was his home.

"You wanted to fly a Dart, Cam", Raven replied, amused.

Cameron stared him in the eyes, stunned. "A Dart? You'll let me fly a Dart?"

"Of course, Cameron. You're my consort. You're one of us. You belong to my Hive as well as any other crew-member. Of course, I'll let you fly a Dart." Raven considered him for some time, thoughtfully.

"I would like to fulfill your wish before you leave. And I really hope that you will be able to fly a Dart many times when you'll come back to me."

Cameron smiled at him, the first smile, he was able to after he had gotten the message.

"Yes, Raven, I hope so, too", he answered, quietly.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

They flew back to the planet the Wraith-building was settled with the scout-ship. Dr. Beckett had joined them and Cameron sat at one side of the bridge on the floor next to John and Carson, grateful that he was not alone. The two friends didn't speak much and Cameron was grateful for that, too. They didn't expect him to give them answers to questions he didn't know by now; they just sat next to him offering comfort just by their presence. It comforted him more than he had thought.

When they reached the Hive several hours later, Cameron felt totally exhausted. Raven considered him, concerned and gave him the order to rest.

"Please, go to sleep, Cameron. I will see to all that's necessary. I promise to wake you up, later."

Cameron nodded, too tired to contradict him. Raven smiled and pressed a brief kiss at his lips before Cameron made his way to their quarter to rest.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Raven had woken him up just as he had promised. After some tender kisses which held a promise for later, he led him to the Dart-bay.

A Dart could only be flown by one single person and so Raven had explained the controls to him, carefully, before he took another Dart for himself.

Cameron gazed to the other Dart, feeling the well-known flutter in his guts he always felt right before the start. God, he had missed flying so badly!

For a while, he was even able to suppress his worries about his mother.

Raven started and Cameron followed him, concentrating at his unknown flying object.

They left the Hive and reached space and Cameron was excited about the abilities of his Dart and by its maneuverability. John had been right about the Darts. These things were just unbelievable!

He smiled, happily, while he flew in a large orbit around the planet with Raven at his side. When he felt save enough to be able to control the Dart completely he began to fly some maneuvers plunging into the atmosphere of the planet.

He could see the landscape of the planet rushing away underneath him and suddenly he felt carefree and happy. Somehow, there was a confidence he hadn't felt before. He looked to the side and could see Ravne's Dart flying next to his. Raven had matched his course with Cameron's and followed him.

Cameron knew that the feeling of freedom and happiness wouldn't last after the returning to the Hive and that his worries about his mother would be in his focus again. But he was deeply grateful that Raven had let him fly the Dart before he had to go back to earth and that he had been able to forget his concerns for some time.

With a smile on his lips he left the planet behind and flew back to the Hive. The Hive that had become his home.


	17. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!  
> Now, Cameron has to go back to earth and say goodbye to Raven and his friends.  
> Will he be able to come back to Raven some day?

They flew back to the Hive and Cameron could feel the worries about his mother rushing in the center of his thoughts again. He was torn between the wish to return to earth as fast as possible and his longing to stay with Raven.

Raven smiled at him when they left the Dart-bay. "Your friends want to say goodbye to you properly before you go back to earth. That's why there will be a banquet tonight."

Cameron swallowed, touched. "That would be great! I don't want to go back without a proper goodbye." He sighed. "I don't want to go at all", he whispered hoarsely.

"I know, Cam. I don't want you to go, too. But your family needs you right now."

Cameron blinked. "You're my family, too. All of you", he replied in a low voice.

Raven smiled, stroking his cheek. "Yes, Cameron, I know. But you would never be able to aplogize to yourself if you don't go back to earth. You can come back to me every time you want. I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes."

"I will come back", Cameron promised with a shaky smile.

 

\-----------------------------

Cameron had had a lot of meals during his stay on the Hive and he often had had some company while he had eaten his food. In the first weeks, Albert and sometimes even the Master had stayed with him and Albert often had eaten some food, too.

When his relationship with Raven had started, Raven had tried to share his meals with him as often as he could manage, being the Commander of a large Hive. From time to time, Raven had eaten some fruits or vegetables with him.

For humans, the ingestion of food was a sociable matter and Cameron had been very grateful that he had not been alone during his meals.

This banquet was similar to the banquet on the planet of the survivors of the epidemic, but this time, there were only close friends and Cameron felt much more comfortable than he had on the planet.

John, Rodney and Carson were there and Raven with Todd and Albert. To his surprise, the Master was also there. He didn't speak much, but Cameron appreciated him as a good and reliable friend.

Rodney, Carson and John had prepared the meal and to his joy Raven shared not only the fruits with him, but the vegetables, too. He didn't touch the meat but Cameron didn't mind. He had not expected him to do so.

Even the Master ate some food, something he had never done before and Cameron was deeply touched because he knew that the Master did this only to honor him.

Todd ate from the meal, too, but Cameron was sure that he did something like that very often because of John and had become used to it.

Rodney managed to go without any kind of needling, he had changed his behavior towards Cameron completely since he and Cameron had become friends. And their friendship had even deepend because of Cameron's participation at the rescue-mission for Jennifer.

They avoided talking about Cameron's departure. Instead, they wallowed in memories of missions they had been, sharing funny stories and Cameron actually was able to relax and to push away his worries in the back of his mind.

The most wonderful thing were the brief touches and the looks he shared with Raven. Raven was much more open about his relationship with Cameron in front of their friends. He probably also felt how much Cameron needed this reassuring moments right now. Even for a brief observer it would have been very clear to see that Raven and Cameron belonged together.

He watched with amazement, how relaxed and easy Rodney and Carson acted in the company of several Wraith. He knew that they had worked together with them for the last years and that they were the reason for the well-functioning of the alliance but Cameron found their trust astonishing, nonetheless. They teased Albert in a very friendly way and Albert returned the teasing good-natured without being offended at all. Quite the opposite, he seemed to enjoy the teasing and being among humans.

That was something about Albert Cameron had noticed right from the start: Albert seemed to prefer the company of humans more than the company of his own kin.

After the meal, they sat together for a while until Cameron's longing to be alone with Raven became much stronger. He tried not to show those feelings but after some time had passed he could feel Todd looking at him, musing and a little bit amused.

"We should see to Cameron getting some rest. The flight through the hyper-space might be boring but it's exhausting, nevertheless", the Wraith-Commander-in-chief remarked after a short moment and Cameron felt grateful for his statement.

Todd turned to Albert and the Master.

"You will be at the bridge tonight", he gave the order and both of them nodded in unison. They were a well-trained team and had shared that kind of duties many times before.

Rodney and Carson obviously were glad that they could go to sleep, too. They had their own quarters on the Hive they were always using when they stayed there for more than one day.

Finally, Todd stood up looking down to John. "Come with me, John. You're looking tired and need your rest." John pulled a face at that order, but he obeyed and got up, smiling at Cameron.

"I will see you tomorrow before you leave with the Stardust", he promised before he followed his mate out of the room.

Raven smiled at Cameron, rising from his chair. "I think it's time for you to go to bed", he said with an undertone which was hard to dismiss and Cameron left the chamber with his companion, very aware of the grinning faces behind his back.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Cameron stood in the shower, eyes closed enjoying the stream of hot water rushing over his back. Raven had to see to a few things at the bridge first and Cameron had used the opportunity for taking a shower.

Strong arms were wrapped around him from behind and Cameron leaned back to the body pressed against his back. They had showered together only twice, but Cameron had nice memories about the two times they had done this.

Raven's smooth, hairless skin turned out to become very slippery being wet, but in a very attractive way.

"Hm!" He moaned aroused when Raven's hands stroked his body. Raven knew very well, which spots on Cameron's body reacted best to his caresses and he let his hands glide tenderly over Cameron's sides. Cameron sighed, rubbing his backside against Raven's groin.

Raven growled, turning Cameron around. He held Cameron's head with one hand, tilting it to one side and bit his neck, carefully, on the same spot he had left a mark some days before. Cameron moaned and groped Raven's wet mane to have something to hold on.

His knees suddenly felt like being made of jelly and he probably wouldn't have been able to stay on his feet any longer without something he could hold on to.

Raven held him pressed close to his strong body, sucking at his throat until Cameron groaned, loudly. He was painfully aroused craving desperately for Raven to take him.

"Raven, please, I want you so bad! Make love to me", he begged with longing and desire in his voice.

"Yes, Cam. I want you, too", Raven purred in his ear. It was their last night together and Raven didn't want to play this time. He craved for taking Cameron and being inside him as bad as Cameron did.

He kissed Cameron with great passion, exploring the soft and sweet cavern of his mouth with desire and longing. Cameron kissed him back with the same passion and desire.

Raven searched for the bottle with the lube he had brought with him in the shower and pulled back a little to look at Cameron.

"I want you so much, Cameron", he admitted, his voice raw with desire and need.

"I want you, too. Please, take me", Cameron whispered, smiling at his lover, longingly.

Raven gently turned him around again and Cameron pressed his hands against the wall, spreading his legs. Raven leaned in and pushed one lubed finger into him, carefully. Cameron arched, pressing himself closer, panting with arousal when Raven began to loosen him up, tenderly.

"God! Please, hurry!" Cameron suppressed his cry with effort.

It didn't take long before Cameron was trembling with need and Raven gently pushed into him. He wrapped one arm around Cameron's chest to hold him and used his other hand to stroke Cameron's rock-hard length in the same rhythm he thrust into him.

Cameron pushed his hips back matching his moves with Raven's thrusts. He arched his head back and Raven caressed his neck with his lips and tongue, nibbling at the sensitive skin. The hot water stimulated Cameron's body even more and Cameron knew that he wouldn't last long.

"Oh, yes! Yes!" He hissed with pleasure, coming closer to his orgasm with every move. Raven hit his sweet spot every time he thrust into him and Cameron moaned with the sensation. He didn't know what it was which aroused him more, Raven's clever hand on his aching member or the feeling of being fulfilled to the hilt by his lover with every thrust. Before too long, his whole body seemed to burst with white pleasure and he cried out in ecstasy and satisfaction, spurting his semen in Raven's hand.

Raven buried his face on Cameron's neck and growled hoarsely, reaching his own climax, while he spilled his seed deep inside Cameron's body with several powerful thrusts.

For a long time, they stood there under the hot stream of water, panting and gasping for air, enjoying the warm afterglow of complete satisfaction. Then, Raven pulled back and gently turned Cameron around to wash him. Cameron sighed, lingering in the tender attention Raven paid to him. When he was clean he returned the favor, washing his mate with the same tenderness and attention Raven had shown to him. Raven purred, groping for the towels wrapping Cameron in one of them, gently. Cameron let himself be dried and carried to their bed, happily.

Later, they lay in their bad, nestled against each other, exploring and caressing their bodies, reverently and lazily. Cameron felt tired but he didn't want to waste their last time together with sleeping and tried to hold on as long as he could.

"I will miss you", he said after a while, sadly.

Raven caressed his face and looked him in the eyes with sincerity. "I will miss you, too, Cam."

Cameron had not expected that Raven would say those things to him with spoken words and he smiled, shakily.

"I want to bond with you completely one more time, Raven", he whispered and pulled him near to kiss him.

Raven sighed, kissing him passionately, his caresses becoming more demanding.

He let his hand glide further down on Cameron's body until he had reached his goal. He began to stroke Cameron once more until his human consort moaned underneath him, hard and aroused for a second time.

When Raven suddenly rose to sit up, Cameron was confused for a few seconds, but when Raven pulled him up in his lap he leaned in and lowered himself down on Raven's hard length. For a moment, they stayed still and Cameron wrapped his arms around Raven's neck and kissed him with passion and desire.

Raven purred, with one hand grabbing Cameron's hip to give him support, the other hand snaking between their bodies to stroke Cameron again. Cameron hissed with pleasure and tousled Raven's silky white mane while he moved up and down on Raven's shaft. He lifted his head to watch his lover. They looked at each other, their eyes dark with desire and passion.

"Take all of me, Raven", Cameron demanded huskily and longingly and Raven growled, lowering his head on his throat. When he started to suck at the sensitive skin, Cameron could feel the tentative question in his head, again. Willingly, he opened his mind and let his lover feel his emotions for him.

It was perfect, wonderful, astoundingly. Cameron had never ever felt as close and bond to anyone as he felt right now to Raven.

They shared their passion, lust and desire as they came together. Cameron clung to his lover and moaned as the ecstasy rushed through his whole body. Raven hissed at his throat, spilling his release deep inside his human mate.

It seemed to last for what felt like an eternity and then, it was over. Cuddled up, they waited together for their heartbeats to slow down.

"I love you", Cameron whispered in Raven's thick, silky white mane and Raven held him as close as he could and kissed him, tenderly.

Hours later Cameron fell asleep, his back nestled against Raven's broad built chest, exhausted and deeply satisfied. Raven had wrapped his arms around him protectively and possessively at the same time, pulling him close, his face buried in Cameron's fragant hair.

Later, Cameron was never sure whether he had dreamed the gentle kiss to his hair and the softly whispered "I love you, too, Cameron", or not.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Cameron smiled at John when he saw his friend coming up to him to share his last breakfast on the Hive with him.

He had said goodbye to Raven in their quarter. He would see him on the bridge later, but on the bridge of his Hive Raven was only the Commander and in their quarter he was only Raven. Cameron had wanted to say goodbye to Raven and not to the Commander.

"Hey, John." He considered his friend, musing. John smiled back. He seemed to be different, relaxed without the invisible weight which had pressed down on his shoulders for so long. Cameron was pretty sure that he knew the reason for this change.

"Hey, Cam." John sat down and served himself with Cameron's breakfast.

When he noticed Cameron looking at him, strictly, he grinned.

"What's up? You can't eat this all alone, it's far too much for one person", he stated nonchalantly, swiping one slice of bread from Cameron's plate. He bit into the slice with delight.

Cameron smirked and took the other slice of bread. He considered John once more while he chewed the bread.

Eventually, John blushed under Cameron's permanent stare.

"Is there some special reason for you watching me all the time?" He rumbled, irritated.

"You've done it", Cameron replied with a smirk, cutting one of the fruits he knew so well from the settlers into pieces. They were actually harmless and had become Cameron's favorite fruits.

"What have I done?" John's try to feign ignorance failed and Cameron grinned, mockingly.

"You actually followed my advice", he stated, unmoved. John bit his lips, embarrassed.

"Everyone can see it, I guess?" He asked, sheepishly.

Cameron became serious. He laid his hand on John's arm.

"No, John. Not everyone. Only your friends who care about you and know you. For me, it's obvious that you're happy today and I'm really glad about it. And I think I'm not mistaken if I say your happiness has something to do with our talk and last night, right?" He said, smiling at his friend.

John sighed and managed a crooked grin. "You're right. And I'm feeling like an idiot because it took me so long for realizing what I really want."

"Well, it was much harder for you than it was for me. You're the military commander of Atlantis and you fought against the Wraith for years. It's clear to me that it was not easy for you. But I can see how much you mean to him, John. He would rather die than letting anyone harm you."

John smiled, thoughtfully. "Yes, I know, Cam. Finally, I'm able to see it clear, even when it took me so long for this."

He looked at Cameron with sincerity. "I really want to thank you, Cam. Without you, it would have taken me much longer for realize."

Cameron shrugged. "Not at all. You're welcome. But I'm pretty sure you had found out by yourself someday."

He stood up. "I have to go. The Stardust won't wait for me all of the day."

"Yeah. I'll take you to the bridge." John stood up, too and the two friends went to the bridge.

Cameron swallowed against the lump in his throat as he said goodbye to Todd and Albert. Both of the Wraith shook his hand and smiled.

"I hope that we will see you again soon, Colonell Mitchell", Todd said, sincerely and Cameron cleared his throat.

"I hope so, too, Commander - Todd", he answered, his voice sounding hoarsely.

John gave him a friendly embrace. "Please say 'hello' from me - you know to whom you can do that", he requested and Cameron nodded. "I will, I promise. Stay out of trouble, John."

He took his bag and waited in the middle of the bridge to be beamed up at the Stardust, his eyes never leaving Raven standing behind his controls.

The Commander of the Hive was wearing the impassive mask on his chiseled features again, but Cameron could see the emotions Raven felt for him in his eyes.

They looked each other in the eyes until the stream of the beaming seized him and Cameron finally disappeared.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

_**One year later:** _

 

Colonel Cameron Mitchell stepped through the wormhole and looked around.

A lot had happened during the last year.

He had returned to earth to his family. Meanwhile, his mother was cured, the cancer defeated. That had been possible because of the exploration Dr. Beckett and Albert had made, working several weeks to find a remedy. Cancer normally was unknown by Wraith and Albert had done everything he could to find a cure for this human disease with the help of Wraith-DNA. It could not been used for all humans with cancer, but it had cured his mother.

Cameron had traveled from earth to Atlantis and back several times and had become an excellent intermediary between the Stargate Center, the IOA and the Wraith. He had the benefits of knowing both of the parties very well and next to John Sheppard, he was the only human being the Wratih really trusted.

And to his surprise, Cameron had found out that there was much more about him than just being a good officer and pilot of the Air Force.

A well-known voice interrupted his musings.

"Mitchell! It's been a while!" John came to him, grinning.

Cameron grinned back. "Yes! It felt like an eternity! Six weeks!"

John shook his hand, laughing. "You're right. Six weeks - that has to be an eternity. How long will you stay this time?" He asked, curiously.

Cameron's eyes searched for the tall build figure standing at the other side of the gate-room, arms crossed over his chest, the face as impassive as usual.

He smiled as their eyes met and Cameron saw the welcome in the golden depths.

He went to Raven and said to John in passing without taking his eyes from his mate:

"This time, John, I won't go back to earth again. This time, I'll stay for good."

 

**_The end_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story from Cameron and Raven.  
> But it's not the end of the stories from the Pegasus Alliance. So if you want to know what's going on in Pegasus stay tuned, there will be more, soon!
> 
> Finally, I want to say thank you:
> 
> First to my great family. Without your patience and support I would never have been able to write this story and finish it within one and a half months. Thank you!
> 
> Then I want to thank my Beta once more. Dear liz_mo, without your help, good advice and support it would have been much harder! Thank you for all you've done for me!
> 
> And last, but not least I want to say thank you to all of my readers!  
> When I started this story in march, I would never ever have thought that so many people would like to read my story about Cameron and Raven. Thanks to all of you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos, it means so much to me!  
> And thank you for being gentle and patient with my English. I do my very best every time but sometimes the translation is hard work and I've learned 'Oxford English' many years ago. I know that I make mistakes and I want to apologize for that, but my writing really comes from the heart!  
> Thank you so much, you are really great!


End file.
